Sink Into Me
by vicioux
Summary: Soi Fon never liked having a lieutenant and when she gets stuck with an ex-Espada as the latest she is anything but pleased. Grimmjow always had problems with authority and a new captain isn't about to change his attitude. The Fourth are on standby...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm back! And, shockingly enough, I still don't own Bleach…**

**So yes, I have returned briefly before my exams of doom! Next update may take a while, though.**

**Yeah… Anyway, I come bearing Grimm/Soi! This story will be linked to the others I've done, but should also stand alone. If haven't read the others and there's something that you don't get, PM me and I shall enlighten* you.**

*Potential for actual enlightenment limited. Terms and conditions apply. If symptoms persist, see your GP. Batteries not included.

**Listening to: Kasabian – 'Fire'. If you can't imagine Grimmjow swaggering into the office at noon (in slow motion) to this song, then there is something seriously wrong with you. The way I see it, he's also wearing a pair of aviators… It is teh smex. **

Chapter One

As Captain Soi Fon of the Punishment Squad and the Second Division (more commonly known as the Stealth Force) stalked down the hallway, a torn banner in her hand and a ferocious scowl on her face, the members of her squad couldn't get out of the way fast enough. A reiatsu that felt that deadly was never a good sign and, added to the fact that the lieutenant still hadn't arrived at work for the day, the Second Division as a whole could only conclude that now was a very good time to be elsewhere.

Members of her division scurrying away as she strode, Soi Fon's scowl deepened as she sensed the spiritual pressure currently making itself at home in her office. The owner had a habit of showing up when she was least expected, though it would be good to have someone to vent to, the captain reconsidered, as she kicked open the door and slammed it behind her.

Six months ago, the war had come to an abrupt end as two Espada had escorted Orihime Inoue and the hogyouku to the Fourth Division encampment, as a very creative way of announcing their defection (a third Espada had also surrendered himself, but that was not Soi Fon's problem). Initially imprisoned, the Captain-Commander had cut them a deal and had instated them as lieutenants of the Gotei 13 to deal with the shortage of qualified officers, just as she was looking for a new second in command. Unfortunately, the lieutenant she had gained was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. This latest stunt…

She glared at the black cat perched on her desk as it looked, of all things, like it was struggling not to laugh. The cat cleared its throat and motioned with a paw to the banner.

"So, little bee, what has Jeagerjacques done today to incur your wrath, hmmm?"

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed. Though her friendship with Yoruichi Shihoun had repaired during the war enough for them to be on easy terms, the balance of power had shifted slightly. After all, she was a captain of the Gotei 13, and the woman masquerading as a cat in front of her was merely the head of a disgraced noble house. Admittedly, it was working its way out of disfavour, and she would always respect her former mentor too much to be completely smart with her, but that still didn't mean she had to guard her tongue completely.

"Shut up! Lady Yoruichi, this is not funny."

"Nah, I think it is. Just a little. And it's Yoruichi to you, silly. So spill, what has he done now?"

Crumpling up the banner before throwing it on the desk, Soi Fon growled. "It's people like you who encourage him. Anyway, he's taken to putting up 'mottos' under the division crest out the front every week."

The cat pawed at the object thrown on the desk before giving up, muttering something about a lack of opposable thumbs. As it turned to Soi Fon with a pleading look on its face the woman sighed, before going to her desk and pulling out the spare Punishment Squad uniform (three sizes too tall for her) that she kept for these occasions. Shaking her head, she strode toward the door and turned away.

"I'll be on guard duty, shall I?" She could feel the fluctuation in reiatsu that indicated the older woman shifting into her true form.

"Excellent choice, I'd hate to give your squad a collective nose bleed." The sound of crumpled paper being smoothed out was heard before yet another smothered laugh was uttered. "Hmmm… I don't know, it kind of works."

Growling, Soi Fon whirled around to snatch it out of Yoruichi's hands. "We don't have a motto, and if we did, it certainly would not be 'Second Division – Fuck with us at your peril'."

The head of the Shihoun family grinned. "Shaolin, look on the bright side. He at least knows how to use the word peril in a sentence."

"Don't call me that. Anyway, if I thought he was stupid, I would take that little bit of comfort offered, but he isn't. He's perfectly literate and not unintelligent, he's just lazy. Once I made it clear to him that I would continue to get him to do the same amount of paperwork no matter how atrociously he wrote it up, he's been filling it out perfectly, if not silently. Of course, he insists on signing everything with 'I'm Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjacques, bitch'." Soi Fon smirked to herself. "I was going to repunctuate it and add the word extraordinaire to the end, but I decided it wasn't the most mature response. Besides, he might even see it as encouragement."

Yoruichi grinned. "I don't know, I'd like to see his face when he saw it. Anyway, every week you say?"

As she mechanically shredded the offending article, Soi Fon nodded. "Last week it was 'Second Division – Where da party at'."

"I see." Giving up on the struggle not to laugh, Yoruichi queried, "Question or statement?"

"Equally inappropriate either way, and therefore irrelevant. The week before it was 'A Kenpachi-free zone'. Before that, I think it was 'No Strawberries allowed'."

"Little Ichi would have loved that."

"There was an altercation later. That was the week we had to rebuild the barracks, remember?"

"Well, you do piss off Ichigo at your own risk. Come to think of it, the same could be said of you. Maybe he's some sort of masochist?"

Slumping in her chair, Soi Fon threw yet another glare at her mentor. "No, he just knows he can't be caught. He's been far too careful to disguise his handwriting and put it up when no one's there."

"So how do you know it's him?"

"Do you know anyone else who has dedicated their life to making mine a misery?"

"True. But still - "

"Every time it happens, he arrives at work with _that_ grin."

"The one you keep telling me that you want to smack off?"

"Precisely. Why can't we go back to the days where my lieutenants quivered with fear at my approach?"

"Because for once you've got a lieutenant who's good enough. C'mon, he does his paperwork and he's great on the field, if a little battle crazy. You even said yourself that he makes a good assassin, despite the bright blue hair and inability to shut up."

"I said that?" For some reason, she couldn't recall complimenting him. She'd probably repressed that incident in order to preserve her sanity.

"I think that was even a direct quote. Look, so he's an ass. At least he's a competent one, right? Omeada was barely that, and you managed to not kill him."

"Only just", Soi Fon muttered. She had appreciated her old lieutenant's efforts during the war (possibly more so as they had contributed to his death), but the fact remained that Omeada should not have been made a lieutenant. Especially not _her _lieutenant, at any rate. Of course, if she'd known who he'd be replaced with, she might have made more of an effort to keep him alive.

"Still didn't happen though, right? One of Barragan's Fraccion did him in, not you. By the way, have I praised your restraint for that?"

"Not nearly enough."

"Well, I don't know how you put up with him all those years. I salute you. So anyway, aside from Grimmjow being an ass, what else is wrong with him?"

The assassin motioned to the towering stack of paperwork on the second desk in the room. "That. Those are all the sexual harassment complaints filed against the delightful Jeagerjacques by women in multiple divisions. The smaller pile next them are the members of this squad who wish to transfer out as a direct result of being, and I quote, 'loved and left' by the same. The slightly larger pile on the left is made up of applications from the women who wish to transfer in, in the hope of being 'loved and not left'."

Yoruichi winced. "Oh, well, when you put it like that - "

"That's not all. Do you know why those piles are still there?"

Tentatively, the other woman ventured a negative.

"Because my lieutenant is supposed to be filling them out as we speak. Except he's not exactly present and accounted for, is he?"

"Ah. Ok, you may have a point. Is he usually this late?"

"Unless I feel inclined to get him myself, yes. And I don't. The one time I tried I had to evict him and two female unseated officers from his bedroom. I never want to have to do that ever again. Instead, I console myself with the knowledge that he will probably catch something nasty soon, and that at least he's in before midday."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Two women?"

Soi Fon sighed. "They're both in the 'transfer out' pile. And possibly the sexual harassment pile, I didn't bother checking."

"Suddenly I understand why you changed all your old punching bags to bright blue ones."

xXx

He could have sworn his ears were burning, as he entered the offices, noting the missing banner.

_Awww, I kinda liked that one. It had a nice ring to it. Oh well, the little bee is going to be seriously pissed off now…_

Grinning to himself, he strode down the hall toward their office.

_Just how I like her._

xXx

"Have you tried just beating the crap out of him?" Yoruichi had to admit, she'd never seen the woman she considered a little sister this disgruntled. Pissed off, yes, but not pissed off and unsure of what to do next. This was entirely new and arousing her curiosity.

Ok, so she was a cat for a reason. Sue her.

Drumming her nails on the desk, Soi Fon frowned slightly. "On numerous occasions. The only problem is - he's good with his hands."

Her companion raised an eyebrow, prompting Soi Fon to reconsider what she'd said. "Oh, for – I meant in the fighting sense. Kami, I'm not stupid enough for _that._"

Yoruichi grinned. "I don't know. An entire paperwork's stack of women can't be wrong. And besides bee, you could use some fun."

Glaring in response, she replied, "I would sooner gouge out my own eyes and eat them. And I do have fun. I'll have even more fun when I finally manage to beat him into the ground and can kick him in the gut as he sprawls in a puddle of his own blood." She exhaled, before looking pensive. "Do you think it would be a bit much to strangle him with his own intestines?"

Yoruichi considered this. "Depends. Are you using the large or small? Anyway bee, it sounds like the guy's actually getting under your skin. You can't beat him up, you say?"

She grimaced. "I can, to a certain extent. But hand-to-hand combat is where he excels, and he's improved since he arrived. It's getting to be an even match. Are you sure I can't just kill him?"

"Very. Who'd replace him?"

"You could come back."

Yoruichi looked at her in disbelief. "Not going to happen. I'm done with the Gotei 13. Kisuke may have felt able to return, but not me. He forgives easier, especially when there's a laboratory involved. Me, I'm still bordering on the outright unfriendly. I can't forget the way they turned on him. Besides, the Shihouns have practically run themselves into the ground. I'm enjoying being the prodigal daughter they don't want to admit is saving them. It makes for hilariously awkward dinner party conversation."

Lady Yoruichi always did have a strange sense of humour. "I'm sure. How are they taking the news that you now own a living-world themed club, of all things?" She knew the Shihouns well, and the expressions on their faces at the news would have been something to behold.

"It's easy for them to stomach it in theory – it's what's paying their bills. In practice though…" Yoruichi grinned. "It's probably very evil to be so amused at their distress, but what can I say?" Posing dramatically, she declaimed, "Soi Fon, if this is wrong, I don't want to be right."

A familiar voice drawled from the doorway. "And on that note, I say bring on the sweet, sweet lesbian action!"

Taking up the entirety of the doorframe, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques stared at the scene in front of him, as the petite, dark haired woman seated at the desk glared at him stonily, while the exotic woman leaning against the bureau smirked as she tried not to laugh, before giving up and rolling her eyes.

"You wish, Grimmjow."

He smirked. "I do, but I ain't alone. Wouldya believe that a few weeks ago some depraved individual had the nerve to put up a sign advertising that the Second Division was the 'official home of all your girl on girl/cat action'? Got a fair bit of attention, too."

His innocent tone was entirely unconvincing, and Yoruichi couldn't help but over hear the sound of some part of the desk splintering as her little protégé took her anger out on the furniture, before gritting out, "You're late, Jeagerjacques."

"Yeah, Yachiru tried to get me to play with 'Ken-chan'. Terrible way to start the day, if you ask me. Now, waking up to gaze at your lovely face, on the other hand, bee - "

Before he could utter another syllable, Soi Fon was there, her sword drawn and at his throat.

"You don't want to finish that sentence. And don't call me bee if you value your life… kitty."

He winced. "A low blow, Captain. What's got your hakama in a twist?"

"Leave my hakama out of this."

"We can, if you'd like. I'd certainly love to – Ouch! Shit, that fucken hurts, bee - "

Taking a deep breath and counting to three, she retracted her other hand, which had been pinching a nerve near his neck. "Don't call me that. Now, get your paperwork and get out. I don't care where, as long as it's done by the end of the day. If it's not…" Suzumebachi pressed closer to his neck. "Use your imagination." Whipping her zanpakto away, she shoved him toward his desk.

"Oh, I will." Gathering up the files on his desk, he saluted the woman on the desk whose shoulders were shaking with the effort of concealing her laughter. "Lady Yoruichi." As he walked out the door, he turned to the woman shaking with fury at the other end of the room. "See you later, oh cap'n, my cap'n."

Making a quick exit and chuckling to himself, he heard Soi Fon's furious order not to call her that, either.

_Now that was fun._

Back in the office, Soi Fon looked positively murderous. Yoruichi cleared her throat.

"Does he always - "

"Hit on any woman who moves? Yes. Infuriate me? Yes. Have that ridiculous smirk on his face? Yes."

"I get the point." Shaking her head, the heiress grinned. "How long have you been a target of his, uh, advances?"

"Since I first beat him up."

"He really is a masochist. I heard that you told the SWA that he was… Ah shit, what was it? It was a good one too…"

"An insolent, arrogant man-child. Apparently he heard it, and he's been even worse since."

"This is probably a stupid question, but have you considered apologising?" Catching the look Soi Fon threw her, Yoruichi sighed. "Yep, a stupid question. Oh well, will you feel better if you beat something up?"

"Immeasurably."

"Let's go then. Training grounds it is."

xXx

**Tehehe, I just love Grimmjow. He's the shit, there's no two ways about it. Anyway, the "oh cap'n, my cap'n" thing is from the film The Emperor's Club, but the Second Division 'slogans' are all my own…**

**R/R, y'all. Cheers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my impressive student debt. Tite Kubo is more than welcome to take that off my hands…**

**Just a heads up – This story (like all my others) contains my OC, Maiko Yukaya. She will do none of the following -**

**- Change eye colours**

**- Save the day with an incredibly powerful bankai**

**- Hook up with any of the various bishies in Bleach**

**- Develop magical/psychic powers**

**- Reveal that she is vaguely related to a number of characters**

**- Suddenly recover from a very selective form of amnesia and realise that she has played an incredibly important part in past events**

**The closest she comes to having super special awesome powers is her ability to balance the budget and be unfailingly sarcastic. Seriously.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**Listening to: Eagles of Death Metal – 'Stuck in the Middle With You'. A most excellent cover, if I do say so. Which I do.**

**R and R y'all!**

Chapter 2

As Lieutenant Schiffer (at one point Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Fourth Espada, but that almost felt like another lifetime ago) placed the final form on the towering stack that comprised his day's work, he turned to gaze at the full in-tray at the desk opposite his, taking a moment to appreciate the very beautiful woman who was currently fast asleep there, her head resting on the same desk. A smile crept across his face as he quietly called out in an attempt to wake her.

"Neliel?"

She shifted slightly, muttered something incomprehensible while gesturing vaguely with her right hand, and then proceeded to sink into an even deeper slumber. Shaking his head, Ulquiorra walked over and collected the neglected paperwork, careful not to disturb her as he leaned in to press a kiss to her temple, the hand not occupied with paperwork coming down to stroke her vivid green bangs out of her face. She murmured in her sleep once more, before appearing to snuggle up to a copy of the SWA's latest newsletter. Leaving her to her sleep, he returned to his desk and his unofficial duty – doing Captain Neliel Tu Oderschvank's paperwork.

He would concede, if pressed, that the woman he loved had one or two faults. He personally found them endearing, but he supposed he was rather biased in that respect. One of these points would, however, be a complete inability to do her paperwork. In Neliel's hands even the simplest mission report could become indecipherable, and leave the Central 46 weeping tears of sheer frustration as they tried to work out what in Hueco Mundo was going on in the Seventh Division. The second fault would have to be that, despite all the best of intentions, Neliel was a disaster in the kitchen. Indeed, if it had to be a choice between eating her cooking and, say, Orihime or Rangiku's, he would have to choose the latter. Orihime and Ran may make some very strange dishes, but at least one could recognise the ingredients. Neliel, on the other hand… It didn't seem to matter what she tried to cook, how she tried to cook it, and who was there to assist, the flavour was always the same – charcoal.

Unfortunately, due to a very untimely distraction her quarters were now similarly flavoured and very much burnt to the ground. For the time being, she was staying with Ulquiorra, who certainly didn't mind the intrusion. On the contrary, since their return from their last living world mission, he had found that he missed them living together. If it had occurred to him sooner that this was the way to get Neliel back where he wanted her, he might just have burnt her house down himself.

_On second thoughts, that may have strained things a little._

Another vague utterance came from across the room as she shifted positions, revealing a rather interesting bruise on her throat. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow as his smile widened.

_I forgot I put that there…_

There were many advantages to Neliel's new home. For starters, he got to spend more time with her, which he would always consider a good thing. She had a way of making everything around her seem bright, even Ulquiorra's very bland apartment. The move also meant that he could cook for her, which meant that she could eat something that tasted, well, like it was supposed to. But it was his favourite advantage that had kept them both up the majority of the night…

_It's a good thing I don't require anywhere near as much sleep as she does, otherwise we would both be comatose right now. Still it was undoubtedly worth it…_

Forgetting his paperwork for the moment, he gazed upon the woman across from him, enjoying his good mood as he took in the sweet, peaceful expression on her face, remembering the very different expression she had worn last night…

"Fuck yer a creepy little shit. You always watch her sleep? And, more to the point, what the hell did you do to wear her out, huh?"

Ulquiorra's good mood didn't so much vanish, as run screaming for the living world.

"Go away, Grimmjow. Don't you have your own division members to harass?" He turned to face the leering arrancar standing in his doorway, a little over six feet of pure, unadulterated ego, blue hair and mischief.

"Now, now, quiet there, Ulqui. We wouldn't want to wake your little girlfriend up, now would we?" He grinned, walking forward and placing a large stack of files on his fellow lieutenant's desk.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that, and if you are threatening to wake her - "

"Nah, wouldn't dream of it. 'Sides, you'd probably cero my head off. Yer awful fun like that." Carefully pulling a chair up, he sat down across from Ulquiorra. "I was just wondering if you'd - "

"No. I'm not doing your paperwork for you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked annoyed, to say the least. "You do Nel's!"

The expression on Ulquiorra's face said it all, and Grimmjow rushed to clarify. "Just sayin' that it's not like ya only do yours. C'mon, give a guy a hand?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Grimmjow, have you ever seen signs in those parks they have in the living world? The ones that read 'Please, don't feed the animals'? Well, initially them seem a little harsh until you consider that, once encouraged, the same animals end up constantly lurking around and badgering anyone in the area in the hope of more food."

"Che, get to the fucken point."

"Very well." Ulquiorra's face was carefully blank. "Grimmjow, I have no desire to encourage your presence, so I refuse to do anything that may invite it. Return to your own division and complete your own paperwork there, or I will be forced to put up signs around the division telling people 'Please, don't feed the kitty'. Or do his paperwork."

"You wouldn't."

"No, I have better things to do. I'd delegate. I'm sure Maiko would be happy to do it."

"She's my friend too!" Grimmjow sputtered.

"She's _my_ Third Seat, and has a sense of humour that inclines toward general mockery of herself and others." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "If anything, she'd be overjoyed and jealous she hadn't thought of the idea herself."

Another voice joined the conversation. "He's got me pegged there. Sorry Grimm." The tall, dark haired woman stepped neatly into the room and leaned against the desk, grinning at the unlikely pair. "Don't tell me your captain kicked you out of the office _again_?"

He did look slightly sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "It don't happen that often - "

"Three days ago was the last, which was positively restrained for you. Usually it's an average of four times a week." Ulquiorra sighed. "Which means that approximately four times a week I am forced to deal with your presence."

A twisted smile on his face, Grimmjow turned to Maiko. "It almost sounds like he don't want me around, eh?"

She grinned back. "Awww, you know he loves you, deep down. Anyway, I certainly want you around. Are those 'scorned women' files in your hands?"

Grimmjow nodded confirmation. "Wanna check them out?"

"No, she doesn't", Ulquiorra growled, "She wants to do her own paperwork, doesn't she? Maiko?"

"Actually, I kinda finished. Sorry."

"What?" Ulquiorra was somewhat confused. "How did you get all that - " Stopping, he leafed through his own stack, before grimacing and looking up. "You slipped most of it into mine, didn't you?"

Her eyes wide and innocent, Maiko stared at him in shock that was almost convincing. Almost.

"They mixed them up? I wondered why I had so little, but I just figured it was my lucky day."

"I'm sure", Ulquiorra replied dryly.

"Wait, you did Maiko's too? Does that mean - "

"I did it unintentionally Grimmjow, so no, I won't be doing yours. Especially since your files are for incidents that you are entirely responsible for. You have generated your own paperwork, now deal with it."

Grimmjow shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Not my fault that the ladies - "

"Of course." Ulquiorra took a deep breath and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "So, has any of it actually worked?"

Grimmjow froze. "What do you mean?"

Maiko grinned at his reaction. "This'll be good. I knew I shoulda made popcorn!"

Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "I am referring to your pitiful attempts to make the object of your affections jealous. Judging from how little she enjoys your presence, I would say not."

Grimmjow was, at this point, doing a remarkable impersonation of someone backed into a corner. "Uh, no idea what ya talkin' about, sorry. Mus' have me confused with - "

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Some other former Espada who got drunk and admitted to being attracted to Captain Soi Fon? Yes, I could see how that would happen, there being so many people I am willing to go drinking with and so many arrancar running around the Seireitei."

Shaking with silent laughter, Maiko turned to Grimmjow. "He's kinda got a point. And you've turned a very pretty shade of pink, but it clashes with your hair."

"Fuck you", he growled, before turning to Ulquiorra. "Ok, so I like the little bee. I'll admit it, she's something else, you know, when she's not kicking the crap outta me." He paused, and then grinned. "Though, I gotta say, she looks damn sexy in a fight."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Disturbing, and not the point. You continue to aggravate her with your behaviour in general, and your attempts to inspire some sort of possessiveness in her only draw a reaction from her because of their side effects."

Grimmjow turned to Maiko. "Translation?"

She looked up from the files she had been flicking through. "Huh? Oh, he just means that you're only pissing her off with the womanising, but it's because of all the paperwork it involves, not actual jealousy like you were hoping for. I also think he's implying that, firstly, it might pay to be less of a pain in the ass to her if you want her to like you and, secondly, that you are compensating for something."

"I am very certain I did not utter anything of the sort", Ulquiorra replied, halfway between annoyed and perplexed.

She shrugged before going back to read through Grimmjow's paperwork. "I may have been reading between the lines. Doesn't mean I'm not right."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow turned back to Ulquiorra. "Well, you're the expert on nailing ya captain. Whaddaya think?"

"For starters, if you ever describe my relationship with Neliel in that fashion again, I will break each and every bone in your body. Are we clear?" Receiving confirmation, the green-eyed arrancar continued. "Let us consider the behaviour you exhibit that Captain Soi Fon dislikes, shall we?"

"Fuck that, we'd be here all day. Look, I ain't after us gettin' cosy and sharing our feelings, and there's no way I'm gonna stop teasing her." He grinned at the thought. "It's just too damn fun."

"Noted", Maiko broke in. "But it might make things a little easier if you were less of an asshole. Who knows, you might even grow on her."

Grimmjow stared at her in disbelief. "I'm not that much of an asshole."

His response was a lengthy pause.

"Shit. Am I?"

Maiko grinned as she turned toward Ulquiorra. "You want the honour of telling him, or do I get to?"

An almost-smile flickered briefly on the stoic arrancar's face. "I suspect you'd enjoy it more. Go on then."

"Kami, you two get bitchy when you hang out together", Grimmjow muttered. "Ok then, hit me."

Maiko cleared her throat. "You kinda have been a prick. I mean, you've done everything you can to make her life difficult, and in the middle of the division rebuilding after the war too." She considered this. "And you've been going for six months straight."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well shit, when ya put it like that - "

"We do." Ulquiorra's voice interrupted. "And we have for some time, you just possess a remarkable selective deafness."

Grimmjow winced. "Ok, I fucken get it already. I've been goin' too far. Well, how the hell do I fix it?"

"You could start by actually showing up on time and staying in the office", Ulquiorra muttered.

A pensive look on her face, Maiko considered her next few words. "Well, I was just thinking, it might benefit you on several levels to stop chasing so many skirts. Ah - " She raised her hand as Grimmjow threatened to speak. "I am just suggesting that it might be worth your while to back off. Let's face it, these days you're just going through the motions. You're not really that interested in any of the women you bring home, you're just doing it for the sake of it. We've all been there…" She trailed off, chuckling to herself. "Well, maybe not you, Ulquiorra. I swear, I thought you were asexual until you and Nel - "

"Thank you Maiko, we get the point", Ulquiorra growled.

"I ain't done yet. Look Grimm, you'll get slapped less, have fewer drinks thrown on you and you won't have to fill in all the paperwork the morning after. Better, yes? It might also be an idea to stop before someone other than me realises you've gone from taking home tall, curvy blondes to showing an interest in petite brunettes who look like they could kick the crap out of you. It won't take much to put it together if you keep going as you are."

Ulquiorra was regaining his good mood, he decided, as he watched the colour drain from Grimmjow's face.

Maiko nodded. "Quite. Oh, and start signing your paperwork properly. It was funny at first, but now I just roll my eyes at it."

"Just sink the fucken boot it, why don't ya? Shit, what is this, my intervention?"

"Nah, if this were a proper intervention, Ran and I would have locked you in this office with Soi Fon and let you sort it out that way", Maiko pointed out.

Recalling the similar 'intervention' they had staged for Neliel and himself, Ulquiorra scowled and muttered, "It's been done."

"Yeah, but for those two we'd need to have the Fourth ready to deal with the aftermath. Look, Grimmjow, maybe you should just tone things down a little. You know, be less of a dick."

"Don't hold back, Maiko, tell it like it is", Grimmjow muttered, a scowl on his face. "Fine, I'll stop shirkin' and - "

"Being a man skank?"

"Why the fuck am I friends with you, Maiko?"

"'Coz I'm the one woman you can't hit on. It's the 'being gay' thing", Maiko pointed out dryly, before reconsidering. "Course, you can't hit on Nel either, since Ulquiorra'd kill you."

The pale arrancar nodded. "Slowly and painfully."

"I get it already." Running his hands through his hair, he swore before turning to them. "I ain't gonna stop teasing her."

"I would not expect you to cease and desist entirely. For one thing, I don't even think you're capable of it. But if you show that you are taking your work as lieutenant a little more seriously and stop trying to undermine your division, she may tolerate you more and be less inclined to boot you out of the office before you've spent ten minutes with her." Ulquiorra's tone brooked no argument.

Grimmjow pondered this briefly. "Guess it makes sense. Can't hurt to try."

"Precisely", the other former Espada replied, "and you can begin by completing that paperwork. However, since you may require help turning over a new leaf, I'll assign my third seat to assist you. She has already finished her own work for the day."

As one, Maiko and Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Oh, hell no!"

Ulquiorra's good mood was definitely back. Revenge was sweet.

xXx

Meanwhile, back at the training grounds, an amused Yoruichi watched as her second favourite captain of the Gotei 13 took her anger out on her family's elite personal guard (all fifty of them looked as though they wanted nothing more than something secure to cower under). Her favourite captain was, of course, somewhere in his lab and would be taking her out for dinner tonight, provided that he could tear his attention away from his latest creation for more than a couple of hours. Her third favourite was a certain stoic fellow noble who had an amusing habit of blushing whenever she mentioned a certain ex-lieutenant of his turned fellow captain (interestingly, the blushes had gotten deeper now that the two were together).

_Hmmm, might be worth paying Byakuya-bo a visit after this. I just have to remember to knock this time. He and Renji really weren't very happy to see me that day…_

Snickering to herself, her musings continued. It may also be worth skipping over to the Third after visiting the Sixth, she decided. Her next favourite captain was so very easy to mortify, and it was too much fun to pass up an opportunity to embarrass the poor little strawberry.

The sound of falling bodies snapped her out of her reverie, as she spotted her protégé walking toward her, stepping over the prone forms of the Shihoun family guard.

"Feel better?"

Soi Fon shrugged. "A little." Gesturing back to the incapacitated warriors behind her, she continued. "They've improved, but they all still have a long way to go before they're capable of protecting the family properly. They need to start training more against opponents at our level, and working in teams."

Yoruichi nodded. That had, for the most part, been her assessment too. "Oh well, no one's trying to kill us at the moment, so we've got time to work on it. Anyway, onto more important things. Only a little?"

She grimaced. "I still have to go back and do all the paperwork. And then, when he eventually returns, I'll have to beat the crap out of him for not filling in any of the files. Or for asking for pictures to go with the transfer requests so that he can 'better judge their talents'."

Grinning, Yoruichi slung an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon bee, look on the bright side. He does good fieldwork, he hasn't charged his bar tab to the division - "

"Yet."

"Still, hasn't happened. And he's not too bad to look at."

Soi Fon turned to stare down her mentor. "You're kidding."

Her grin widening, Yoruichi tilted her head. "Like I said, an entire paperwork stack of women can't be wrong."

Shaking her head, she snorted. "I'm telling Kisuke you said that."

"Nah, then you'd have to talk to him without wanting to strangle him."

"No, I would just have to talk to him without actually strangling him. I could want to all I chose, as long as I didn't give in to the urge." Soi Fon sighed. "You can't seriously find that bastard Grimmjow attractive?"

"Ah, you're looking at him as a whole. It's got nothing to do with his personality, though I do find him much less aggravating than you do. He's just an attractive guy. Not my type, but a girl's still got eyes."

"You disturb me."

"What, bee? You've got something against tall, built guys with sexy smirks?"

"When they have egos the size of my bankai? Yes, yes I do."

"So you admit the smirk is sexy?"

Fighting back a scream of rage, Soi Fon contented herself with glaring at the smug-looking woman in front of her. "I'm headed back to the division. I'll see you soon, I daresay."

"Whatever you say, Shaolin. Have fun."

Ignoring Lady Yoruichi's wicked grin, she flashed away with a scowl on her face.

_The smirk is infuriating, NOT sexy. And yes, he's tall, which means he can mock me about my own height, so that's hardly appealing. And if I do appreciate the fact that he's strong, it's only because I need a decent hand-to-hand combat opponent. Nothing more. _

A rather more rebellious part of her chimed in…

_He does look impressive in battle. He moves a bit like Yoruichi - all sinuous grace and power… _

_Must be a cat thing. _

Shaking her head, her thoughts refused to shift.

_And you did like his hands when you first saw him. Long, sensitive fingers and strong palms. They looked like they could do some interesting things._

_Of course, he had to ruin it by opening his mouth._

An even deeper glower on her face, she stepped inside her division, striding along the corridor to her office and terrifying her subordinates out of her path.

_The smirk is infuriating, not sexy._

_Well, maybe a little…_

_Oh hell._

She took her aggression out on the door, kicking it open only to stand in the doorway, stunned at what she saw until a voice behind her broke in.

"Oh yeah, came back and did the paperwork. I figured the whole 'get out of the office' thing only applied to moments when you were in the office too."

She whirled around to stare straight into the speaker's chest. With a small sigh, she looked up to meet the mischievous azure eyes of her lieutenant. Her own eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?"

Mock confusion spread across his features. "The paperwork, Captain. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

She strode over to the desk where it was all stacked, and flicked through several of the files. They had all been completed properly, apologies written out to the 'sexual harassment' pile and the 'transfer out' pile, and respectful refusals to the 'transfer in' pile. He'd even signed his name correctly.

She glared at him.

"What's the catch?"

Mock confusion gave way to mock horror. "I'm wounded that you'd suggest - "

"You're not funny. Explain."

He shrugged. "Ulquiorra didn't want to play. Ichigo's in the living world. Kenpachi's at the Fourth, _again._ I got bored and had nothing better to do."

She was still suspicious. "Well, if you're still bored, you can take the new recruits for their training session."

"The fresh meat?" He hated recruits – they could never put up a decent fight. Still, Ulquiorra and Maiko had been clear… "Che, whatever. First training grounds, right?"

Momentarily stunned by his compliance, she stared at him again.

_How the hell has this happened? He's actually being helpful and not his usual lewd, annoying self. It makes for a nice change. _

_Yeah, a nice suspicious change. What's he playing at?_

"Seireitei to little bee – which one?"

The use of her nickname snapped her back.

_I swear Yoruichi intentionally let him overhear it. That'd be just like her, too._

"Don't call me that. And it's the first, ok?"

He nodded, before looking her up and down and grinning. "Worked up a sweat, huh?"

She looked at him distrustfully, before shrugging. "A good fight puts me in a good mood."

The smirk was back. "Well, it wouldn't be fighting, bee, but I know a great way to help you work up a sweat - "

"Out."

"Fine, I'm going." He paused before walking out the door, and turned back to her with a wicked grin on his face.

"It'd put you in a great mood -"

"Grimmjow", she growled.

"I'd be happy to help - "

She drew her sword.

"Gone", he chuckled, disappearing out the doorway.

Glaring after him, she shook her head.

_Knew it was too good to last. _

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well, I own Maiko… That's about it. I'd like to own Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, though. And Byakuya. And Renji. And Jyuushiro, Kisuke and Uryuu… *Spaces out into bishie-induced bliss***

**Sigh. If only.**

**Anyway, my exams of doom are over!!! Of course whether I passed or not is another thing entirely… So, sorry about the update that took ages. The bad news is, I'll be away for a week after this, so the next wait will be almost as long. Gah, once again – sorry!**

**Listening to: Phrase – 'Spaceship'.**

Chapter 3

There were very few things that could leave Shaolin Fong (now more commonly known as Captain Soi Fon) silent in shock. A naked post-transformation Yoruichi had certainly lost that power quite some time ago, the stupidity of her underlings was something she had adjusted to over time and the one thing that had worked recently - the sight of Captains Zaraki and Unohana in an extremely compromising position in one of the exam rooms - had plastered itself over her retinas for a week afterward, rendering her thoroughly desensitised. However, what greeted her at the office when she arrived the next day was entirely unexpected.

"What the hell are you doing here?" While the shock remained, the silence was never going to last long.

Grimmjow looked up from the papers he had been filling out and raised an eyebrow. "I'm fucken tap dancing. Would've thought the jazz hands would give it away. Shit, I'm doing the paperwork. Ain't that what I should be doing?" He grinned wickedly, looking her up and down. "Course, if you got somethin' or someone better for me to do, bee, I'd be happy to oblige."

Fighting the urge to strangle her lieutenant (she had plenty of practice with this particular urge), Soi Fon clarified. "But it's the beginning of the work day. As in, before noon."

He shrugged. "Thought that was when I was supposed to be here."

"Since when is that something you concern yourself with?" She spat the words out, her voice venomous, and was surprised to see something unfamiliar flicker across his face, something that almost looked like guilt, before his features schooled themselves into an arrogant smirk once more.

"If you feel like letting me sleep in, bee, just say the word."

"That was not what I meant. Still, it's good of you to finally show up on time. I won't be holding my breath to see if it's habit forming but, since you're here, you can take the troops out on patrol." She stalked over to her desk to look over the week's roster.

The smirk widened as he got up to leave, walking up behind her as she read. "Well bee, if it means spending time with you I may just take it upon myself to come in early more often." His eyes full of mischief, he tugged on one of her braids.

Her own eyes widened as she whirled around to face him, only to find that he was already halfway out the door. "This isn't early! This is when you're supposed to come in. Hell, it's when you've been supposed to come in for six months now, you bastard!"

Storming toward the doorway, she stepped out and continued to yell at his retreating back as it disappeared down the hall. "And if you ever touch my hair again, I will end you! You hear me?!? Not even your little human friend will be able to put you back together!"

Taking a deep breath, she glared at him as he turned the corner and vanished from sight, amusement clearly written on his face. She couldn't help but feel she had missed something…

"AND DON'T CALL ME BEE!"

Slamming the door as she re-entered her office may have been childish, but it was soothing, especially when she imagined that his head was attached to the doorframe.

xXx

What followed was possibly one of the most confusing days Soi Fon had experienced in a long while. Sure, Grimmjow was being his normal, annoying self, but in between hitting on her and riling her up, he was actually being – dare she say it? – _Helpful_.

Which was just plain wrong, as far as she was concerned. Well, yes, she would concede that she'd actually gotten everything that needed to be done today finished in time, so that for once she wouldn't be here until dark, but it had meant that he was under her feet the whole time, being his usual crass self. Interestingly, despite having to put up with him for an entire day, rather than the usual few minutes it took before he drove her to exile him from the office, Soi Fon realised that she hadn't found him quite as annoying as he normally was.

_Of course, it helps that I could send him off to work with the officers whenever he was starting to be… more aggravating than usual._

Shaking her head, she looked over to his desk, and the pile of completed paperwork that sat there. Her lieutenant wasn't there – he was working with the new recruits again.

_This is unnatural. Jeagerjacques doesn't work unless there's something in it for him, so clearly he's after something here. But what? A raise? That only comes with a rise in position, and they won't be making him a captain anytime soon, no matter how helpful he suddenly becomes. _

_No, he would have to know that. He's an ass, but he's not stupid. So, what is he after?_

The object of her reflections stuck his head through the doorway, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oi, am I done here?"

_Charming, as always. _"Yes, lieutenant, you can go after you tell me how they went this session."

He shrugged as he sauntered in. "Same old. They can't fight for shit. Are you sure we can't just chuck 'em in the Eleventh and let the survivors be seated?"

The same thought had crossed her own mind once or twice, which was a little alarming. "Tempting, but no. You will continue to train them, with an emphasis on their hand-to-hand work and on improving their stealth capabilities."

"The fresh meat? Shit, why me?"

"Because having a single trainer will provide them with a thread of continuity and it will give you a chance to better assess their progress over time."

He looked at her accusingly. "You jus' don't wanna do it yourself."

That may have been slightly true, but she wasn't going to let that bother her. "Are you going to argue with me over an order, Jeagerjacques?"

"Che, whatever. And it's Grimmjow." He ran a hand through his untidy hair, the bright blue strands returning to the same disordered state despite his efforts. "Guess I'll see you after the weekend, unless ya planning on headin' out tonight?"

It took her a few seconds to realise that he had asked her a question. "Oh. I hadn't considered it."

He shrugged. "After the weekend it is." Grimmjow's smile turned into something of a smirk. "Unless you get lonely. I'm only a hell butterfly away, you know."

"Not in this lifetime, and you aren't supposed to use those for personal purposes." She scowled, before pointing to the door. "You've been dismissed. Go infuriate someone else."

"But you're the most fun, bee." In a burst of sonido, he was out the door before she could respond, leaving her to glare after him.

_The hell with it. I might as well go out tonight. Considering how today's gone, I could use a drink._

xXx

As far as a night out in the Seireitei went, you couldn't go past the latest fixture on the bar and club scene, a rather interesting living-world themed offering owned by the Shihoun clan (when they felt like admitting it). It was popular with shinigami of all ranks and had been christened 'Death and the Strawberry' by a slightly intoxicated noble, much to the chagrin of a certain substitute shinigami who happened to be close friends with the aforementioned noble's adopted sibling (another thing that was popular with shinigami of all ranks was playing 'Six Degrees of Ichigo Kurosaki', but that was an entirely different matter).

Yoruichi stood on the second level, looking down over the many people scattered over the dance floor and milling around the bar, only to be distracted when a familiar voice sounded just behind her.

"And to think the rest of your family are ashamed they own this place. Honestly, it's almost as though they don't want to connect with the people."

His ubiquitous fan in hand, Kisuke Urahara joined Yoruichi at the railing, a wry grin on his face. Yoruichi chuckled, shaking her head.

"Please, the rest of the Shihouns would never refer to this lot as people. I think my Aunt Reiko actually calls them 'the unwashed, uneducated plebeian masses' instead. She's fun like that."

"Still, the point remains. What objection could your dear Aunt Reiko - "

"She's not my _dear_ anything. She was the one who sent her personal assassins after you when you were exiled because she decided that Central 46's ruling was too lenient, remember?"

"If I made an attempt to remember everyone who's tried to kill me, either in person or through the use of minions, I think my poor little brain would simply explode. It's all too much for a simple creature like myself." Fanning himself, the man who was almost undoubtedly in possession of the finest mind in the Seireitei grinned at his companion, who snorted in response.

"You fool no one. Anyway, what about Reiko?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why she has an objection with the Shihouns finally mixing with the, uh, unwashed, uneducated plebeian masses? It is making them money, after all, and saving them from social and financial ruin. They don't even have to have anything to do with it, short of reaping the benefits."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Ah, but it isn't fitting for a princess of the Shihoun clan to own such a tawdry establishment."

There was a bitterness to her tone that made him turn to scrutinise her, before shrugging and slinging an arm around her shoulders. "A direct quote, I take it?"

She sighed. "You bet."

"_Now_ do you remember why following a mad scientist exile into the living world was preferable to staying a princess?"

She laughed, breaking away from his embrace to smack him lightly over the head. "Baka."

Kisuke grinned back. "Got a smile though, didn't it? Anyway, I know what else will. There's a little bee who just walked in and is clearly looking for someone to drink with."

She looked back over the railings. "So there is. You want to join us?"

He shuddered. "I'm fine. I am sure Soi Fon is lovely once you get know her, but she still has that look in her eye when she talks to me that suggests that, if she has her way, I am not long for this world. Come to think of it, I think your Aunt Reiko does the same thing - "

"Ha ha. They are nothing alike. Reiko is just an evil, selfish, stuck up bitch - "

"Don't hold back, tell me how you really feel."

"Ass. Anyway, Shaolin isn't like that." Yoruichi sighed. "Really, she's just lonely. I really screwed her up, leaving the way I did. I mean, I don't regret my decision to leave - "

"I'd have to hope not, otherwise we're going to have a serious talk after you chat with your little bee."

"Why do I put up with you? No – don't answer that. Look, I don't regret leaving, or keeping her out of it. I just wish I could have explained things. I don't know, left a letter or something. At least given her a reason not to spend the next hundred years building up an ice bitch exterior."

Kisuke smiled. "You're worried about her."

Yoruichi grimaced. "Well, yeah. She's like the little sister I never had. Everyone else seems to be shacking up together and settling down, and she's just there on her own. I don't want her to end up - "

"A crazy cat lady? A bit hard, given that she hangs out with you."

She laughed at that one as she shifted back into his arms. "Touché."

He shrugged. "You walked right into that one. And I wouldn't worry. She may be a little bee to you, but she's more than capable of taking care of herself. There's someone for everyone, she'll get there eventually. Now, go keep her company."

Pulling her closer, he kissed her, feeling her lips curl into a smile as his own moved against them. She pulled back, letting him see her grin.

"Thanks Kisuke. I'll see you in a bit." She trotted off, slinking between members of the crowd on her way to the bar, where a short woman with wrapped braids was sipping a gin and tonic. He watched her go, the smile on his face hidden by his fan, until a head of electric blue hair that appeared to be travelling toward the same destination caught his eye. His grin widened.

_This could get _very _interesting…_

xXx

Sitting at the bar, Soi Fon glared into her drink, cursing annoying shits of lieutenants who suddenly underwent suspicious personality transplants. It was shit like that that she just didn't feel like dealing with, damn it. The war was over, her squad had managed to come out of it reasonably undamaged and had recovered, no thanks to her lieutenant. If Jeagerjacques wanted to try and mess around with a division, he could find another one – she was not interested in letting an arrogant prick screw things up now that she'd actually gotten them working smoothly at last. She sighed, mentally cursing the Captain-Commander for placing him with her. Creatures like Jeagerjacques had no place in the Second Division, no matter what personality changes they decided to manifest.

Even if they did actually get their paperwork done and the recruits trained with the bare minimum of whining.

Of course, then there was the other problem. Since her last talk with Lady Yoruichi, she had suddenly found herself noticing Grimmjow as something other than her aggravating lieutenant. As much as she hated to admit it, her mentor did have a point when she described Grimmjow as good looking. For all that he was his usual asshole self around her, she couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lit up when he was teasing her, or that the smirk that crossed his face on such occasions was enough to stop her in her tracks.

Almost. At least, she'd recovered before he noticed. Kami, she hoped she'd recovered before he noticed.

_Damn you, Lady Yoruichi._

She swore to herself as she threw back the rest of her drink, signalling the bartender for another.

"Bad day, bee?" Yoruichi had slipped over silently and was now perched on the barstool next to hers.

Soi Fon nodded to her companion. "Lady Yoruichi." She turned back to stare at her drink. "You could say that."

The noble raised an eyebrow. "Or…"

"You could say that it's been a mind fuck from start to finish. That would be more accurate."

"Uh huh." Yoruichi looked a little more closely at the woman beside her as the bar tender brought out the drink she had asked for. "How many of those have you had?"

Throwing her newly received drink down her throat before the other woman could object, she muttered, "Four. I need them, trust me."

Yoruichi shrugged. "Far be it from me to argue. Lemme guess – Jeagerjacques strikes again?"

"Yes and no."

The former exile rolled her eyes. "Helpful. I'm gonna need a little more to go on here, bee."

"Fine. He's started doing his job properly."

"And that's bad?" Yoruichi would have assumed such an occasion would involve a celebratory drink, not a session designed to drown sorrows and annoyances.

"It's just plain wrong. Why the hell would he change? He's been able to get away with all the shit he's been pulling for six months now, he knows I can't do anything. He's not going to get a promotion, there's nowhere for him to go, so there's no incentive there. I don't get what he's trying to pull!"

"Ok, I get it. You're alarmed because you don't know what his motives are, anyone would be." She considered the situation. "So what, he's undergone an entire personality change?"

Soi Fon snorted. "I wish. No, he's still hitting on me any chance he gets. In fact, that's the only thing that hasn't changed. It's disturbingly reassuring." She shuddered. "Kami, I never thought I'd have a reason to be glad of his advances."

Yoruichi grinned. "Glad? That's a bit strong. Sounds like someone's warming up to him!"

Her response was a glare. "You are not funny."

"And you're blushing."

Horrified, Soi Fon's hands went to her cheeks – and found that they were cool.

"Got ya!" Yoruichi looked like, well, the cat that got the cream. "Though you actually thought that you would blush. Interesting. You know, little bee, that almost implies that you think there's a reason to blush."

This was not Soi Fon's night, that was for sure. "Can we get back to our original topic?"

"Nah, I like this one. It's fun." She leaned toward Soi Fon, who had now buried her head in her hands, and poked her shoulder. "You liiiike him, don't you?"

Fighting the urge to scream, she lifted her head to glare at her mentor. "I do not." Sighing, she continued, knowing that Lady Yoruichi wouldn't let it go otherwise, "I will admit, he is fairly attractive. For a complete and utter bastard."

"Who's being a bastard? Want me to go beat him up for ya, bee?" An all too familiar voice joined the conversation. Soi Fon took a deep breath, and accepted that her night was cursed.

_Of course he'd show up _now. _There is no god._

Yoruichi had an expression on her face that indicated that she was about to burst out laughing. "Hey Grimmjow, take a seat. There's one on the other side of Soi Fon."

He shrugged and sidled over, giving Soi Fon a brief opportunity to turn to Yoruichi and mime slitting a throat. Yoruichi, of course, chose not to notice and Grimmjow, entirely oblivious, continued, his trademark smirk on his face. "I'm just here to order, won't stay long. Seriously though, who's been messin' with you, little bee? I can fuck him up for ya! Not that you need help doling out violence but, everyone should know that pissing you off is my job an' I don't want competition."

Soi Fon contemplated the wisdom of ordering another drink. Or leaving for the bathroom and just never coming back. Or killing both her antagonists and/or herself.

"It is none of your business, Grimmjow. Anyway, don't you have friends? Other people to annoy? Some idiot to sleep with?"

"Now, bee, I'm hurt. 'Sides, haven't you noticed? I'm on the straight and narrow from here on in. All that shit's in the past."

She looked sceptical. "I'm sure. Excuse me if I harbour some doubts. Your record is somewhat against you."

"Ah but bee, you've inspired me."

"If you were really inspired, you'd address me properly", she muttered, trying to ignore the woman beside her as she quaked with suppressed laughter.

"Sorry, Captain Bee." He nodded to the bartender as she brought over his beer, grabbed it and rose from his seat. "I'll be off, but I'll see you bright and early on Monday. 'Night, Lady Yoruichi." He nodded to her, his face carefully neutral, before turning his gaze to Soi Fon, the corner of his lips twitching into a smile. "'Night, Captain Bee."

He disappeared into the crowd, leaving Soi Fon to groan and place her head in her hands once more, growling out, "It's not funny, Lady Yoruichi."

The woman beside her gave in to her laughter. "You're right, it's not funny. It's hilarious. You two are better than cable."

"What?"

"Living world thing. One of the few parts of exile I miss." Her laughter subsiding, she turned back to Soi Fon, who looked deep in thought.

_Between Lady Yoruichi and _that _bastard, it's a miracle I haven't snapped. Damn you Jeagerjacques. Damn you and your smirk. _

_It's supposed to be infuriating, not sexy._

_Damn it._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a poke to the shoulder and she looked up to see Yoruichi staring at her, a wicked grin on her face.

"What?" Soi Fon snarled tersely.

There was a pause, before –

"You liiiike him."

"You know, sometimes I really hate you."

It was definitely not Soi Fon's night.

xXx

**Awww, poor Soi Fon. I'm so cruel to her… **

**Anyway, despite various impediments being thrown my way, I'll try to get the next one up asap.**

**R/R, y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *insert witty disclaimer here* **

***insert better joke than one of those 'insert comment' jokes here***

***insert dirty and passé joke about inserting things here***

**Listening to: Belle and Sebastian – 'Step Into My Office, Baby'.**

Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks were a blur for Grimmjow, a blur that consisted of drilling the fresh meat until they dropped, teasing Soi Fon, getting the crap kicked out of him after the teasing, and drifting by Death and the Strawberry to see if he could get any additional 'Captain Bee time' after work had finished for the night. Routines had always been for the boring as far as he'd been concerned, and he was shocked to find that he was actually enjoying this particular one. Come to think of it, the same could have been said for following orders, doing something that actually qualified as work, and not partying on a regular basis.

Not that he'd straightened out completely.

Teasing the little bee was still his entertainment of choice. She was just too fun to leave alone and, since he'd taken his friends' advice, she had actually been more inclined to spend some time with him. Of course, the second he went too far he was sent off to deal with the newest squad members, but it was still worth it to see her eyes flash like that. Soi Fon was, no doubt, completely unaware of it, but when he really pissed her off to the point where she attacked there was a moment when she smiled. Not a typical smile, no, but a wicked smile that promised one hell of a something and _damn_, if it wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen… Hell, that was half the reason he liked to push her. That expression on her face looked as though she was about to rip either his clothes or his arms off, and it made him feel like he wasn't going to try and stop her anytime soon.

Admittedly, so far she'd been aiming entirely for his arms, but a guy could dream. Which he did, every night. Vividly. And then described to her the next day, watching her get more and more infuriated and hoping she'd snap.

Damn, he loved it when his little bee snapped.

He shook his head and looked around the office. Soi Fon had left earlier that morning to patrol with some of the ranked officers and, with his paperwork done and no one to harass, the office was kinda dull. Worse, it was lonely. Mentally calculating, he realised that Captain Bee wouldn't be back for another two hours, that he had completed everything that he was authorized to do alone, that he hadn't visited the Seventh Division in a while and that he was hungry.

That combination of facts could mean only one thing – it was time for lunch and, if he'd played his cards right, Maiko was buying.

xXx

"No."

"Awww, c'mon. Help a guy in need."

"In need? You get paid tons more than me, and receive advice, sarcasm and sassy remarks on a regular basis, free of charge. If anything, you should be shouting _me_ lunch."

Ulquiorra pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared at the two officers bickering in front of his desk. And he'd been so hopeful that today would be quiet…

"I ain't shouting you anything. Last time I agreed to buy you drinks for a night, you almost dried out the bar! How the fuck you managed that, I don't know, but you owe me."

That night was also burned into Ulquiorra's brain. At least, it would have been if he could remember it. Maybe it would be worth using his eye to check on the night's events…

Beside him, Nel was fighting not to dissolve into giggles. He turned to stare at her balefully. "He's your friend."

She grinned back. "I don't know about that. After all, I'm not the one he escaped Hueco Mundo with. I'm not the one who goes drinking with him. I'm not the one who - "

His lips quirked into a half-smile as he turned back to her. "Very well, I see your point. Still, I was hoping that today we could have a quiet lunch together for once."

She shrugged. "We still can. Think of it as lunch and a show. Besides, as your captain I can choose to extend your lunch break, so we're not losing any time here."

"Convenient."

"I always thought so." Shaking her head, she turned back to the scene in front of her as the two antagonists agreed to split lunch. "You two done?"

Maiko rolled her eyes. "Ish. Grimm, you're such a scab. Such a shame, too, when you seem to have straightened up in every other respect."

He stared at her. "What the fuck you on about, woman?"

"Just saying, I'm surprised you actually took the advice that Ulquiorra and I gave you."

Nel raised an eyebrow at this as she scrutinised Ulquiorra. "Advice?"

He sighed. "We attempted to point out to Grimmjow that he had not been acting fairly by his captain, and that if he wanted to get on her good side it would be advisable to be less exasperating to work with. Surprisingly, he actually took what we said on board."

"Really?" Nel turned back to a cranky looking Grimmjow and a very smug Maiko. "You know, she has seemed far less stressed when I see her at meetings. What gives, Grimm? Since when do you even know what work is, let alone how to do it?"

"Ha ha fucking ha. Aren't we all so fucken hilarious?"

"He's been positively angelic lately where Captain Soi Fon's concerned", Maiko pointed out with a grin.

"Get bent", Grimmjow muttered, a scowl on his face as what appeared to be a dull blush spread across his features. "I jus' figured I should probably help out more, especially if it meant I got the crap kicked out of me less. I fucken tell ya, you haven't been beaten up until Captain Bee does it."

"Oh, sounds like you finally met your match", Nel drawled, her grin positively nefarious. "Isn't that sweet?"

Ulquiorra snorted, before turning to smirk at Nel. "I do so enjoy it when you join me for some Grimmjow-baiting."

"It's the official sport of the Seventh Division!" Maiko announced. "Seriously, we should put up a banner or something. You got any of that paper you were using for the Second Division slogans left, Grimm?"

"Some fucken friends you lot are." Grimmjow was not amused.

"I've got to admit, it does sound as though you like her", Nel added.

"Course I do", he said, rolling his eyes. "She's cute when you get her all riled up."

"No, not the way you like all those women you hit on - "

"I stopped that, remember?"

Maiko piped up, "I still think you should get tested, some of those girls looked more than a little dodgy. I'm sure the Fourth would be very discreet."

Nel nodded. "But aside from that, it sounds as though you really like her. You know, in a more permanent fashion."

"For example, more than the one night", Ulquiorra deadpanned.

Grimmjow stared from one to the other before shaking his head. "Why the fuck am I always the one you gang up on?"

Instantly they replied in unison, "Because you deserve it."

"Bastards." Running a hand through his hair, he looked up to glare at the three of them. "Look, so I like her. Don't mean that I _like_ her. You know, like that. Fuck, I jus' think she looks hot when she's angry, that's as far as it goes. Anyway, weren't we going to lunch?" He raised an eyebrow at Maiko, who shook her head with a wry smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, Grimmjow."

"You drop this subject an' I'll pay", he growled, and was greeted with a squeal, followed by a considerably more sober, "Who is this Captain Soi Fon of whom we speak?"

"Glad you see it my way." A decidedly cranky expression on his face, he nodded to the other two as he slouched out, Maiko giggling as she followed in his wake.

Nel gazed after them both, and the smile on her face widened when she heard a chuckle beside her. Turning to Ulquiorra, with a quizzical look on her face, she drawled, "Not that I object to anything that you find amusing, but what exactly did you enjoy about that particular scene? Aside from watching Grimmjow get mocked, which is a fairly regular occurrence?"

Mastering himself, Ulquiorra settled for a smug expression. "It's just that his obliviousness is rather entertaining."

Nel snorted. "I'll say. He obviously likes her more than he realises or is willing to let on. It'll hit him eventually."

Curling his arms around her waist, Ulquiorra rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't know. We were pretty oblivious ourselves."

"True. Still, it's Grimmjow. How bad could it get?"

They paused, and thought that statement through.

"Oh dear."

xXx

At a noodle bar in the thirteenth district of the Rukongai, Grimmjow stared across the table at Maiko, who was happily slurping away at her free noodles, and considered the conversation he'd just been subjected to.

"You don' think…" He trailed off as Maiko finished her mouthful.

"What? C'mon, spit it out."

"Well, ya don't think they got a point? About me an' my captain."

Maiko looked him over appraisingly. "I think only you can figure that out, hun. However, I will just say that she's been the main topic of your conversation for a while now, and the focus of a lot of what you do. Captain-worship is pretty common, but when it strengthens it can become something a lot deeper. And Captain-Lieutenant relationships do tend to be very close. Hell, just look at Nel and Ulqui. Or Shunsui and Nanao. Or - "

"Ok, point taken." Tugging at one of the gelled spikes of hair that hung in his face, Grimmjow frowned, before shrugging. "Che, whatever. It's just a thing, ya know?"

Maiko raised an eyebrow. "Of course. A thing. That clears everything right up. It's all so clear to me now."

"Bitch."

"Asshat."

He paused. "Thanks for the company."

"Thanks for the free noodles."

"Same time next week?"

"You buying again?"

He snorted. "In ya fucken dreams."

She grinned back. "Yeah, I figured. Anyway, you need to talk, you know where to find me, ok?"

He rolled his eyes. "I ain't a fucken woman."

She gave him a look of disbelief and shrugged. "Well the offer's there."

His expression sobered. "I know." He nodded to her. "Cheers."

Her lips twitched. "Anytime, Grimm."

xXx

Back in the Second Division, Soi Fon glared daggers at Yoruichi as she sniggered, reading over the note that Grimmjow had left before departing for his early lunch. He'd recently taken to leaving her messages when he left the office, most of which were positively obscene and all of which managed to get on her nerves.

She sighed, resigned to her fate. "What's he written now?"

Getting her giggles under control, Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Captain Bee, I'm off to lunch at the Seventh. Did the paperwork, it was boring as shit. In fact, worse. At least shit has the smell to keep it interesting."

"Charming", Soi Fon drawled, "Do go on."

Grinning, the older woman continued. "Things were so dull I ended up leaving you an illustrated version of the dream I had last night on the back of your budget. I know that position looks a little tricky, but I have faith in you, Bee."

Eyes widening, she reached over to her desk and picked up the offending article, her cheeks bright red as she scanned it.

"Hmmm, he's not actually such a bad artist." Lady Yoruichi had come up behind her and was now gazing over her shoulder. "He's made you look curvier, though. And, as for his self-portrait, I don't think it's physically possible to be that well-endowed and able to stand up straight."

Closing her eyes, Soi Fon massaged a temple. "Keep reading. I might as well get it over with."

Yoruichi grinned. "But of course, Shaolin." She cleared her throat dramatically once more, as Soi Fon struggled not give in to the urge to scream her rage away. "In the meantime, bee, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Unless, of course, the urge to ravish Yoruichi on my desk is just too strong for you to wait until I get back to watch, in which case I'd be very grateful if you could at least film it for me. Cheers, Grimmjow. PS. Same goes for any nude desktop dancing."

Silence reigned in the office, as Soi Fon attempted a few calming breaths before giving serenity up as a bad job.

"Are you sure I can't kill him?"

Yoruichi shook her head, her smile still firmly in place. "C'mon Shaolin, lighten up."

"I am light. I'm positively weightless and gravity can no longer affect me. Now, can I kill him?"

"Nope. Really bee, you're getting far too worked up about this to be healthy. And is he really that bad? I mean he's actually making himself useful in general and, as for this, he's only teasing. What's the harm?"

"I don't like being teased", muttered Soi Fon, cursing the fact that she sounded more like a petulant child than a seasoned captain.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "You sound so very mature when you say that."

"Oh, go to hell."

"Well, he's just having fun. Speaking of such things, when was the last time you had fun? You know, something I would call fun, not just beating the crap out of a subordinate."

There was a very awkward pause.

"Shit hun, that isn't good. You've worked too hard for years as it is, you to unwind sometime."

"Yeah, well taking over the Second Division, keeping the Shihouns in line and fighting a war does tend to kill your free time", Soi Fon pointed out darkly.

"Touché, but you do need some sort of way to unwind." Yoruichi looked thoughtful. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"WHAT?" Soi Fon looked as though she was having a heart attack.

"You heard me."

She'd had a lot of conversations over the years that she had forcibly erased from her memory in order to ensure her sanity. This looked as though it was shaping up to be one of them. "None of your damn business!"

"So, a while then?" Yoruichi was definitely enjoying this.

Refusing to admit that her mentor was right, Soi Fon sputtered out, "This is hardly relevant to anything we've been discussing."

"Really, because I think it's actually very relevant. See, the way it looks to me is that you need something to help you relax." She chuckled. "And believe me, nothing relaxes you quite like getting laid. Kisuke and I - "

A stricken look on her face, Soi Fon interjected, "Ignorance is bliss! Just get to the point."

"Fine. Well, all I'm saying is that the solution to your problem is right in front of you."

She wasn't sure where this was heading, but Soi Fon was determined to cut one idea off before it began, simply stating in a deadpan voice, "I'm not having a threesome with you and Kisuke."

As Yoruichi roared with laughter, a third voice joined the conversation.

"Man, I love my job."

Soi Fon groaned.

_How in Hueco Mundo does Jeagerjacques always show up at moments like this? Does he have some sort of innuendo sensor? Is it a cat thing?_

Turning to glare at her lieutenant/bane of her existence, she ground out, "Glad you're back. There's a hand-to-hand combat session in the second hall with your name on it."

Leaning against the doorframe, he crossed his arms and grinned at both women. "Throwing me out so that you two can get it on? Classy. I thought better of you Captain Bee. And Lady Yoruichi, I thought I'd be first on your invite list. I'm hurt. Deeply. Might never recover an' everything. Still, I could be capable of forgiving you if I get to watch."

That got a scowl from Soi Fon and even louder laughter from Yoruichi, who managed to ask, "Say, Grimmjow, I was just telling Shaolin she needed to start having some more fun to help her relax. Any suggestions?"

Bracing herself for the inevitable, Soi Fon fixed a furious glare at Grimmjow, who elected to ignore it and replied, with a smirk, "I've been suggesting things since I started working here, she just doesn't seem to want to play. I'd be happy to do all the work, if it's relaxation she's after."

Gritting her teeth, the petite Captain made a mental note to stop any interaction between her mentor and her lieutenant, since it never ended well for her. However, it wasn't over.

"Anyway, Shaolin? You got multiple aliases, Captain Bee?"

She sighed. "It was the name I was born with. It changed when I went to serve the Shihoun family, as was tradition. Now out – you have things to do."

He gave a mock salute as he slipped out the door, throwing a casual, "Whatever you say, Shaolin", over his shoulder.

Soi Fon turned to glare at the woman currently sitting on her desk looking far too smug. "You told him my birth name on purpose."

"Yep. But I think it helped illustrate my point about the solution being right in front of you."

Soi Fon frowned. "What are you driving at now?"

Yoruichi gave her a very pointed look.

Soi Fon's frown deepened in confusion.

Yoruichi's look intensified as she nodded toward the door that Grimmjow had just left through.

Soi Fon's eyes widened as her jaw dropped in shock. "You have got to be kidding. Please, tell me this is a joke."

Yoruichi shrugged as she looked at Grimmjow's sketch once more. "Just saying, he's ready, very willing and, judging from his picture, incredibly able. You've already admitted that you find him attractive. And you look like you're having fun in the drawing…"

Growling, she strode over to the desk and grabbed the sketch from the other woman, tearing it into small pieces. "Not happening. Not in a million years. This is _Jeagerjacques_ we're talking about. The same person I want to strangle on a regular basis!"

"You don't have to like him to - "

"NO!"

Holding out her hands Yoruichi conceded defeat. "Alright, I get it."

"Good." Throwing the remains of the drawing on her desk, Soi Fon slouched into her chair, a scowl clearly outlined on her features. Yoruichi observed her with a smile, which only served to annoy her further.

"What now?"

"You do realise that when you ripped up that drawing, you also shredded the budget, right?"

xXx

**Sorry it took so long! Worst part is, I'm only back for a couple of days before I'm (probably) off yet again… However, I will keep writing (obviously). The good news is, I kicked ass in my exams! WOOT!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone for their feedback so far, you've all been awesome! I shall try to update asap.**

**Cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Pffft, I wish.**

**See how much quicker I update when I'm not hyperventilating about Linear Algebra? Sigh. **

**Listening to: Feist – 'My Moon, My Man'.**

Chapter 5

It was a Friday night and, as usual, Death and the Strawberry was packed. With clientele that ranged from the unranked officers to the Captain-Commander himself, almost all of whom looked to be here, Yoruichi was feeling decidedly smug. Of course, she had plenty of other reasons to feel that same sense of accomplishment. For one thing, when she'd quoted the profit figures for the club to the Shihouns at a family gathering that morning, she'd had the pleasure of seeing their collective jaws drop. Somehow, she didn't think they'd be complaining about her 'sordid establishment' anymore. In addition to this, she had also recently had the pleasure of catching Soi Fon in the act of admiring Grimmjow as he drilled several of the seated officers in swordplay. Despite constant protests to the effect that she was just "ensuring he was using correct techniques", the blush that had arisen and Yoruichi's own dirty mind put paid to that explanation. Besides, Yoruichi had examined a subordinate's technique many times in her career as a captain, and she was pretty sure her eyes had never glazed over with lust the way Soi Fon's had.

It was good to be right.

Now all she had to do was get her little bee to see the obvious. Talking about it had gotten nowhere; Soi Fon had pretty much covered her ears every time that Yoruichi had tried to bring up Grimmjow in conversation since her initial attempt. She'd found some interesting articles in one of Rangiku's magazines about the concept of 'hate sex' and had left them on her little protégé's desk, only have those same articles, now scrunched up into projectiles, thrown at her head when she had next paid a visit. Perhaps it was time for a more subtle approach…

_Yeah, but where's the fun in that?_

Spotting a familiar head of blue hair at the bar, conversing with the barman as he picked up a beer, Yoruichi couldn't help but grin. It was time to take some action. Warning her guard that she was slipping out, she descended the stairs from the second level, made her way through the crowd greeting various acquaintances, and finally made it to the door, instantly disappearing as she flashed out. Bounding over the rooftops, she made her way to the captain's district, stopping at a very familiar door before pounding on it, yelling, "Oi, Shaolin! I need someone to drink with!"

An irate Soi Fon wrenched the door open. "Don't call me that!"

She smiled sweetly in response. "I promise not to call you that tonight if you come out with me. Just a few drinks at my baby, that's all it'll take."

The younger woman regarded her suspiciously. She did feel like kicking back a little, but… "Is that bastard Jeagerjacques there?"

"I didn't see him when I left." She'd made a conscious effort not to look his way when she'd walked out, just so she could answer that question truthfully.

Well, kind of truthfully.

Biting her lip, Soi Fon considered. Her book wasn't engrossing her, and she needed something to keep her mind occupied. Lately she'd found it lingering on a most distasteful subject… Except she wasn't finding it anywhere near as distasteful as she should have. For all that she claimed that she was watching Jeagerjacques like a hawk in order to prevent any transgressions, in reality she found herself watching him for an entirely different and very unprofessional set of reasons, a set of reasons that seemed to have a lot to do with his wicked smile, his vivid eyes and that damn body of his that looked far too good in his uniform.

_Which is why I need to stop thinking about it. Damn Yoruichi and her ridiculous suggestions, damn my libido and damn Grimmjow Jeagerjacques for –_

_For what, exactly,_ another part of her brain queried. _For being there? For being a jerk? For being attractive? For looking sexy in uniform?_

_For being Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, _the first part of her brain finished, not quite as resolutely as it had started. _Damn it, I need a distraction. Now._

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, I'm in."

Grabbing her arm, Yoruichi hauled her into her own house, heading straight for her bedroom. "What the - "

"Bee, you're still in uniform, and I think you must have been sleeping on your hair before I got here, because it's not looking its best. You're getting cleaned up."

"Thanks for the confidence boost", Soi Fon muttered. "This urge to make me over has nothing to do with your recent unnatural interest in my sex life, does it?"

With a smile that was aiming for innocent, but ended up diabolical, Yoruichi replied, "Why ever would you think that?"

"No idea", Soi Fon drawled, sighing. She knew all too well from experience that there was no fighting Yoruichi when she got like this. "Fine, do what you must."

"That's the spirit." Yoruichi looked pensive as she considered her next move.

"When was the last time you took your hair out of those braids?"

xXx

"Are you gonna drink that or just continue attempting to commune with it telepathically?"

Looking up from his beer, Grimmjow rolled his eyes as Maiko took the seat next to him. "If you're fishin' for a free beer, ya shit outta luck. This fucker's getting drunk."

She shrugged with a grin. "I'll live. Anyway, you looked awful introspective just then. Gonna enlighten me?"

"No time soon." He scanned the rest of the bar carefully noting who was present. Maiko smiled. "She's not here."

Shaking his head, he replied, "O' course she's not, I didn't think - " Spotting the smug expression on Maiko's face, he stopped, realising the trap he had fallen into. "Uh, who ain't here, Maiko?"

"Nice save", she muttered dryly. "Very convincing."

"Fuck off. Fine, so she's not here. Big freaken deal."

"It clearly is, judging from how cranky you're getting."

"This ain't cranky. This is 'my friend is being an annoying little bitch'."

She melodramatically gasped, placing a hand on her heart. "How could you? When I only have your best interests at heart, too."

He snorted at that one. "The hell you do. You're jus' in it for the entertainment."

She waved her hand dismissively. "A mere side benefit, I assure you." Suddenly, her eyes fixed as she focussed on a point over his shoulder. Not wanting to fall for another trick, he scowled at her. "What now?"

Her smile widened. "Looks like I spoke too soon about your captain. She just walked in, and it looks as though she's decided to let her hair down metaphorically _and _literally."

Frowning in confusion, Grimmjow swivelled in his seat to look at the woman at the door.

His jaw dropped.

xXx

It was pretty much de rigueur to wear living world apparel to Death and the Strawberry. Yoruichi had made it a policy to refuse entry to anyone who didn't, with the exception of Soi Fon who usually flatly refused, but tonight it appeared that she was making no exceptions. Soi Fon had given up arguing fairly early on in the evening, deciding that it would be better in the long run to just go with the flow. She had a few items she had kept from missions that required a gigai and, while they were fairly casual, she enjoyed wearing them. The black jeans and halter top were comfortingly similar to her uniform, if considerably tighter, but her favourite smuggled item was undoubtedly the pair of black stiletto heels. Her training as an assassin had given her an impeccable sense of balance, so she had never had a problem walking in them and, as far as she was concerned, anything that gave her a little extra height was to be welcomed with open arms. Unlike Captain Hitsugaya she would not be having a growth spurt anytime soon, so she'd take what help she could get.

It was her hair that was bothering her. Having been used to staying in braids so long, once let out her hair curled slightly and she wasn't sure she liked it. It was also a good deal longer than she had realised, spilling over her back until it reached her waist. Still, Lady Yoruichi had insisted she looked great as she grabbed her by the arm and flashed back to the club, Soi Fon rolling her eyes and accepting that her mentor had a fairly obvious agenda.

_Still, I wish she'd find a different project. Somehow I need to explain to her that my love life is entirely off limits, both to her and to my lieutenant, and that isn't going to change soon._

_In the mean time, however, a week's worth of paperwork says that Jeagerjacques is in that club._

She sighed to herself as they reached their destination, Yoruichi opening the door for her. Stepping inside to be greeted by the press of dancing bodies and deafening music, she caught a glimpse of electric blue hair somewhere near the bar. She turned to Yoruichi, her eyebrows raised.

Her mentor immediately assumed a wide-eyed, innocent expression. "Well, isn't that a surprise. He must have come in after I left."

"I'm sure", Soi Fon deadpanned, cursing the fact that she had been right yet again. Jeagerjacques, having somehow sensed her there, turned to stare directly at her, and she had the pleasure of watching him gape at her like an idiot.

_Interesting. He seems to rather like what he sees._

The thought was not repulsing her as much as it should have. In fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect as he managed to get himself under control and aimed his trademark smirk at her instead. Determined not to back down, she stared back, raising her chin a notch, almost as if challenging him. His smirk widened and he winked at her, raising his beer in a salute. She turned away, following Yoruichi into the crowd and trying to ignore how breathless she felt.

_This can't be good._

xXx

"Recovered yet?" Maiko queried.

Snapping out of his trance and directing his focus toward her, he grinned. "You gotta admit, she looks damn good right now."

"She does." He looked at her suspiciously and she laughed. "Don't worry, she's not my type and I doubt I'm hers. Still, she should consider wearing her hair out like that more often, it makes her look softer and less intimidating. Then again, with her bone structure, she can do whatever she likes with it and look great."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck, Maiko? You been hanging around Yumichika again?"

"No!"

Grimmjow stared her down.

"Maybe… And Ran let me have some of her old copies of Cosmopolitan."

He snorted. "Fucken lethal combo, right there." He drained his beer and got up.

Maiko shook her head, laughing. "Do I even need to ask where you're going, or should I just point her out now and save you some time?"

"The las' one."

Gesturing to her left, she indicated a bar on the other side of the dance floor.

"Go get 'em, Panther."

xXx

"Don't look now", Yoruichi began, "but someone's coming over to see you."

"Someone with blue hair, perhaps?" Soi Fon sounded distinctly unimpressed.

"Could be", Yoruichi smiled.

"Well, then I'll be in the bathroom, won't I?" Soi Fon swung herself off the barstool… and straight into someone's arms.

"Careful there, Captain Bee. Wouldn't want to trip in those shoes now, wouldya?"

_The universe hates me._

She straightened up and attempted to step back, but his arms kept her firmly in place as he continued, "Bitchin' shoes too. You actually make it all the way up to my chin now."

"Unhand me. Now." She was far too comfortable here. She'd attempted to brace herself with her hands as she fell and, as a result, she had ended up with her hands on his chest in an attempt to stay upright. His own arms had gone around her waist and his hands were now resting on her lower back. She knew she should be making some sort of effort to get free, but he felt so damn good under her hands, warmth and strength almost radiating from him where she touched.

_This is… bad. Really, really bad. I'm supposed to want to smack him in the face for his impertinence, to pull away and scream at him for a good ten minutes. I'm not supposed to want to stay here. It just feels… Damn it, this is nothing. All this means is that Yoruichi has a point, and I need to get laid. Of course, Yoruichi also thinks he's the solution._

_That really shouldn't sound tempting._

_Alright Shaolin, it's time to get out of this situation. Be icy and polite, thank him for his assistance and get the hell out. All you have to do is stop touching him…_

_Kami, he smells good._

"Now, why'd I want to let go, hmmm?" His voice had changed, still deep and playful but now huskier. Steeling herself, she looked up and into his eyes, her own widening when she saw that, rather than his typical playful smirk, he now looked far more serious than she had ever seen him. Swallowing nervously, she tried to work out what to do next as his smile returned.

"Tell you what, Shaolin. I'll let you go, but on one condition."

She wasn't falling for this. "Name your condition first."

The smirk widened. "Nothin' too alarming. I just want a dance."

She blinked. _That is surprisingly… tame. For him, anyway. It's still a terrible idea, though. He'd be far too close and smelling too good and –_

_And he'd be that anyway, if he refuses to let me go. Besides, it's one dance. What can it hurt? I can live with that._

_At least, I hope I can._

"Fine. Only one song, though. A short one. And if your hands even look like they'll move below the waist, I'll sever them. Are we clear?"

"Course we are, Captain Bee. Just so you know, you can put your hands on me wherever you choose. Now, shall we?"

Turning to Yoruichi was no help; the woman in question was currently fanning herself and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. There was nothing for it.

"Fine." That was apparently all the invitation he needed, as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her through the crowd. Mute, she followed him trying to work out how their hands, despite quite a disparity in size, seemed to fit together perfectly. Suddenly, he stopped. "Here should do. Show me what you got." He held out his arms expectantly as Soi Fon started.

_I really should've considered this more…_

She cleared her throat. "Look, Jeagerjacques - "

"Grimmjow", he corrected. "After all, we ain't captain and lieutenant here, are we, Shaolin?"

"Stop calling me that", she growled.

He grinned in response. "I'll make you a deal - you call me Grimmjow, and I won't call you Shaolin the rest of the night. You in?"

"Very well", she replied tersely.

His eyes danced. "So, what's my name, then?"

"Grimmjow", she snarled as his grin widened. "Look, the point is… I don't dance."

He frowned. "In the sense that you don' know how, or in the 'as bad as Captain Kyoraku' meanin' of the phrase?"

Her eyes narrowed. "The first. There hasn't been much call for dancing in the past few years. And these days the dancing that goes on here is very… intimate." She grimaced as her gaze roved over the gyrating couples on the dance floor. Living world dancing, unfortunately, had also made its way here.

He looked amused. "Fearin' for ya virtue, Bee? After I promised to keep it above the waist?"

She could hear the start of a new song fading up.

_I might as well get it over with. Yes, that's my motivation. Nothing about getting to return to those arms or getting to inhale that scent again, that's for sure. But damn, he smells good. I don't know if that's after shave or Panther-boy pheromones, but –_

_I need help. This is ludicrous! I'm thinking about Grimm – No, curse it, Jeagerjacques. His name is Jeagerjacques. He is my lieutenant and I am his captain. That is as far as this goes._

Shaking her head, she stepped into his arms, snaking her own around his neck and looking up at him defiantly. "Grimmjow, you had better dance with your mouth closed."

She probably also should have forbidden him from using the smirk he aimed in her direction as he splayed his hands on her back and pulled her in until she was just short of pressing up against him. "Anything for you, Bee."

As soon as they began to move, Soi Fon realised that picking this song had been a mistake. Somehow the bass, the woman's lilting voice and the lyrics all came together to form an almost keening plea of want, and, while Grimmjow was keeping his hands above her waist, he was not keeping them still. One hand trailed through her unbound hair, the other was tracing shapes on the bare skin of her back and both of them were sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. Keeping her own hands resolutely where they were, she glared up at him and met his eyes only to realise that, despite his grin, the mocking playfulness that usually characterised his gaze was gone. In its place was something she couldn't name, but it made his eyes burn so brightly she felt like she was smouldering under his gaze. One corner of his smile twitched as he observed her.

"Somethin' wrong, Bee?"

Her glare intensified. "Keep your damn hands still."

"I don't think so. They're above the waist, as agreed, but I didn't hear ya state any other conditions. Besides, Bee, I'm playing nice. I gave you more space than most o' my dance partners, after all."

He had a point, she conceded, as she observed the other dancing couples. Hell, half the time you couldn't tell where one of them ended and the other began. Still, the distance between them as the moved somehow only made it more intense where they touched, so she wasn't sure which was worse. Still…

"Well, play nicer."

He shook his head. "Sorry, but this is as nice as I get." Whatever was in his eyes seemed to strengthen as he continued, "O' course, we could try the reverse." He pulled her in so that she was plastered against him. "I'm much more fun when I'm not playing nice, Bee."

Somewhere along the line, her brain had short-circuited. At least, that was the excuse she was giving for the fact that she seemed to be incapable of moving right now. She couldn't seem to breathe and, oddly enough, he looked as though he was having similar difficulties. Their faces were centimetres apart and one of his hands went up to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing over her cheekbone. She felt her eyelids flutter closed.

_This is just crazy. I'll concede that Lady Yoruichi had a point about my sex life or, rather, lack thereof. I can put my behaviour tonight down to this. But why the hell does he seem to be effected? This is Grimmjow, here. As in 'he who sleeps with many women and leaves me with the paperwork'._

_Except, he hasn't been doing that lately. He's been –_

_Shaolin, the more sensible part of her brain chimed in, you are standing in the middle of a club, in the arms of Grimmjow Jeagerjacques who is, in all probability, about to kiss you._

_HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY FUCKING INSANE ?!?_

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked back, safely out of his arms. Grimmjow blinked back at her. "What the - "

"The song's over, Jeagerjacques", she pointed out, profoundly grateful for the excuse.

He glared at her. "I told ya, it's Grimmjow."

"I refuse to refer to you in such an unprofessional manner. It's unbecoming in a captain of the Gotei 13." When in doubt, revert to captain-mode. That was safe. Hopefully. "I'll see you on Monday, Jeagerjacques."

"Che, whatever." She turned her back on him and strode back in the direction of her seat, only to see that Yoruichi had, apparently, not ceased the suggestive eyebrow wiggling and had since been joined by Kisuke, who was providing the fan to cool her off.

_Their antics are the only reason the Jeagerjacques' company seems so attractive right now, because it's certainly not attractive any other time._

_Well, he is, but his company… shouldn't be. At all._

_Maybe sometimes…He can be entertaining._

_Kami, I am so fucked._

xXx

Grimmjow watched her go, a frown on his face as he tugged on a gelled forelock and tried to achieve something that vaguely resembled coherent thought. Having failed miserably, he shook his head, muttering to himself, "Why her, of all people?"

Stalking back toward Maiko and the bar, one thought finally made its way out of the muddle.

_I am so fucked._

xXx

**Teh plot-zoars, it thickens!! **

… **I really need to stop speaking like a lolcat.**

**R and R, y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Believe me, I would love to have thought of it first.**

**Sorry about the slight delay, I was off on yet another jaunt… Kind of. Jaunt sounds too fun to describe the last couple of days. What do you call a trip without the fun? Interminable torture?**

**Listening to: Regina Spektor – 'Your Honor' and Patsy Cline – 'Heartaches'. Seriously, listen to the Patsy and then try to envision a bar fight set to that music. Hilarious.**

Chapter 6

There was a time, Grimmjow knew, to recognise that you were going to be in way over your head and that it was time to extricate yourself. Contrary to popular belief and his own efforts to portray himself as less than brilliant, he was a fairly smart guy when he had to be and could usually recognise that particular point. Unfortunately, it had become increasingly apparent that that time had come and gone as far as he and his captain went.

Now, he was a guy who appreciated women – that he knew. He was used to, uh, 'appreciating' them on a regular basis and, not that he was boasting, he was fairly accustomed to the reactions they inspired in him. He was not, however, used to feeling like every one of his nerve endings was on fire just from _holding_ one.

Scowling to himself, he shook his head. Teasing the little bee was fun, and that had been all the motivation he required. Her reactions had been different from everyone else's when he flirted; instead of coy smiles or icy glares, he got simmering, barely controlled rage. Maybe he had a little bit of an inner masochist, but he liked provoking her and getting her to fight him. Sure, he got beaten into the ground fairly regularly, but it was a good fight and he'd been making it harder for her to win lately. All in all, it was a fairly decent arrangement, except for the part where, at some point, he noticed that Soi Fon wasn't just his attractive and easily annoyed captain. She was his complex, surprisingly fascinating, incredibly attractive and (these days) less easily annoyed captain, a woman who could beat the crap out of almost anyone she ran across _and_ look sexy in heels.

He was in trouble.

As much as he wanted to tell himself that he'd shaped up to make things easier in the office, he knew that was a load of shit. He'd done it in an attempt to get closer to her, dismissing it at the time as a bit of fun. His little bee was interesting and that made her worth hanging around. It didn't hurt that she was attractive too, though he had to admit that she wasn't his usual type.

Either way, the dance they'd shared at Death and the Strawberry had made it pretty fucken obvious that this woman was more than a bit of fun and that he clearly had been mad to think his type was anything but petite, prickly and as badass as he was. The way she had felt in his arms, all warm soft skin and flashing black eyes… Hell, a conga-line of nude supermodels could have been waving to him over her shoulder and he would've missed it because he'd suddenly developed an inability to take his eyes off her. She just seemed to fit with him, her hand in his, his hands on the indentation of her waist, her mouth on his…

Ok, that last one was speculation, but for a moment there during that dance it had seemed like a possibility. His bee (when had he started thinking of her as his?) had actually stayed pressed up against him, her arms around his neck and her lips parted and waiting, rather than just bolting like he'd assumed she would. Of course, she'd bolted seconds later, but the damage had already been done and he'd carried the image of a willing Soi Fon in his head ever since. Unfortunately, that was the most current image he had of her, since she was making a very conscientious effort to avoid him at the division offices. Worse – he missed her.

He had broken a fundamental rule he had worked by when he interacted with women – don't get attached. Part of him wanted to get the hell out now, but the majority of him knew it was too late for that. Hell, it had been too late the moment she had stayed in his arms and made it look as though she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. His bee wasn't just a bit of fun for the night - he was playing for keeps this time.

Which meant that he needed backup, since this was completely foreign territory for him. He'd considered his drinking buddies, but had dismissed them almost instantly; there was no way he was talking feelings with either the strawberry _or_ the pineapple. He'd never live it down. Then he'd actually swallowed his pride and approached Ulquiorra and Nel about it, figuring that they at least knew what a relationship was and could give him some tips. Nel had simply given him a smile that said 'I told you so' without actually vocalising it, and Ulquiorra…

The pale arrancar, while still very much the stoic, now occasionally let facial expressions and emotions slip through his mask. Usually it was Nel who got a reaction from him, but when Grimmjow explained the Soi Fon situation to Ulquiorra, he had been greeted with a lot of chuckling and two sentiments. Firstly, that this was sweet karmic payback for the six months Grimmjow had spent teasing Ulquiorra about his feelings for Neliel and, secondly, that Ulquiorra was going to enjoy replaying this scene with his eye for a _long_ time.

It had not been helpful, to say the least. Finally, Grimmjow had realised that the obvious answer lay with the two women he considered occasional partners in crime, one the foremost relationship expert in the Seireitei and the other, a woman who knew how to seduce other women. He figured between the two of them (he wasn't counting himself) they'd be able to come up with some ideas.

This, of course, was why he was now sitting in a dingy bar in the Rukongai as far away from Death and the Strawberry as he could get (the one tip Nel had given him was to allow Soi Fon some space), being laughed at by Maiko and Rangiku Matsumoto while trying to drink as much beer as he could in order to make the conversation bearable.

Somehow, the two women cackling at his misfortune weren't exactly helping his mood. Glaring at both of them, he muttered, "Jus' once I'd like to have a fucken conversation 'bout somethin' serious that doesn't involve me getting laughed at."

Rangiku grinned. "Sorry Grimm, but Maiko and I have been waiting for you to grow up and stop chasing skirts for… How long, Maiko?"

Maiko shrugged in response. "Since he first got here. 'Bout seven or eight months ago, I think."

Nodding, Ran continued. "I've gotta say, hanging out with you in 'Don Juan' mode has been kinda painful to watch."

With a snort, Maiko added, "I'll say. Your pick up lines are awful. And those women… I didn't think the Seireitei had that many female occupants with no self respect, but every time we went out somewhere together, you'd prove us wrong by scoring with another idiot."

"Seriously depressing", Ran concurred.

"Ok, I fucken get it already", Grimmjow growled. "I don' suppose we could wrap up the 'let's mock Grimmjow' hour and get on to the point?"

Both women raised eyebrows, before turning to one another.

Maiko shook her head. "Honestly Ran, it's like he doesn't know us at all."

"I'll say. Worse, he actually thinks we're going to be able to give him advice."

"I know." Turning back to Grimmjow, Maiko frowned. "Didn't you ask Nel and Ulquiorra? They'd be better help than us."

"You think I don' know that? I did, but…"

With identical grins, the two women waited for him to continue.

"Shit, you're scary when you hang out together."

"But, what? C'mon Grimm-Kitty – spill!"

"Fuck off, Ran. The name is _Grimmjow_, got it? And I did ask 'em but Ulquiorra… He _laughed_ at me."

There was utter silence at the table as they took this image in, before the two women burst into gales of laughter once more. Grimmjow groaned, and finished his beer, motioning to the bartender for another. This was almost definitely shaping up to be the most humiliating day of his life.

"You two done yet?"

Trying to regain control, Maiko nodded, before nudging Rangiku, who was still gasping for air. "Sorry, it's just quite a thought, Ulquiorra and actual laughter."

"Yeah, I get the point", Grimmjow muttered, before considering something else they'd said. "Anyway, why can't you give me advice?"

Both women sobered up quickly, Maiko going first. "On seduction? Sure. On actually starting a relationship? Hun, when was the last time you saw me in anything that vaguely resembled one? A good three quarters of the women who I hit on turn out to be straight, and the other quarter only go along with it because they want to make out with me in front of their boyfriends."

Ran patted her on the shoulder. "Wow."

She sighed. "Yep. Pity party, table of one, right here. So, I can't help you, Grimm."

Nodding, Rangiku sighed. "And I'm not much better."

"What? Why?" Grimmjow was starting to worry as his last source of advice slipped away.

"Because I've fallen in love with the guy who killed the only other man I've ever loved. And he's my captain. The office is a little awkward."

Grimmjow blinked, staring at the forlorn women in front of him. He'd broken the golden rule of social interactions in a post-war Seireitei – never force Rangiku Matsumoto into a conversation that involved Gin Ichmaru, no matter how tangentially. This apparently now also extended to Toushiro Hitsugaya. "Well, shit."

Maiko smiled sadly as she slung an arm around Rangiku's shoulders. "Indeed. Make that a table for two."

Taking into the account the expressions on the faces of his friends as well as his own mood, Grimmjow could come to only one conclusion.

"We're gonna need a lotta booze."

xXx

Three hours later, they were all in a much better frame of mind. Of course, they were all plastered but, as Rangiku had pointed out before she had fallen off her chair the third time, it still counted.

"Feelings suck", Maiko announced in a gleeful tone quite at odds with the sentiment. Picking herself up off the floor once more, Rangiku added, "I'll drink to that!"

"Che, you'll drink to anythin'", Grimmjow muttered. "And I don' have _feelings_ like that. I'm not a fucken woman." He considered this. "Or Yumichika."

"Bullllllshit!" Rangiku had made it back up to the table.

Maiko looked Grimmjow over. "Nah, he's right, Ran. He's definitely not Yumichika. Yumi's better dressed."

Ran shook her head. "No, but he likes Soi Fon."

"Oh yeah, that's right! See, you do have feelings, Grimmy!"

"It's Grimmjow. An' look, I dunno what it is with Bee, ok? She just… There's all this shit I don' know 'bout her, and I want to. I wanna know. I never really gave a crap before, but it's differen' here. I don't jus' wanna fuck her, I wanna talk to her too. Hell, not even necessarily in tha' order." He considered this, staring at the bottles that littered the table. "It's freaken the shit outta me."

He looked up to see Rangiku smiling at him. "Congrats, Grimm. You finally grew up an' fell in love."

He snorted. "In ya dreams." He turned to the third member of their party, only to find Maiko glaring fiercely at several Eleventh Division officers gathered at the table next to theirs, talking crudely about some woman. Ran shook her head. "Pigs."

"Worse", Maiko muttered. "They're talking about Nel."

Grimmjow growled as he got up from the table, only to be stopped as Maiko grabbed his arm. He frowned at her. "Look, no fucker talks about one o' my friends like that."

"I know, hun", Maiko pointed out, "but I got a better plan. It involves getting their names off the bartender and givin' them to Ulquiorra. Those men will mysteriously disappear over the next few weeks and their tortured, mangled corpses may never be found."

"Oh. Well, in tha' case, carry on." Grimmjow sat back down. "Man, he's protective when it comes t' her."

Maiko nodded. "I know. I jokingly asked him if he'd be willing to share one time, and I had to spend th' next ten minutes flash stepping for my life as I tried to explain the 'jokingly' part. Oi, Ran, you still with us?"

"They ain't talkin' about Nel anymore", the red head pointed out nervously. Grimmjow frowned as he listened out, until the phrase 'Shihoun family bitch' reached his ears. Maiko's eyes widened, and she turned to Grimmjow, taking in his white face and furiously clenched fists. "Uh, Grimm? Grimmjow?"

He stood up, his gaze murderous and fixed on the unseated officers at the table. Maiko made a strangled noise, getting up to stand between him and his prey. "Ok, bad idea. That's a lot of Eleventh Division guys and I know you could take 'em sober, right now I ain't even sure how you've managed to stand up. Look, let's just - " She was cut off by a squeak and a muffled thump as Rangiku fell off her chair once again. "Oh shit."

With Maiko now hurrying off to help Ran, Grimmjow seized the opportunity to stride over to the table in a line that, while not entirely straight, still made it to the destination, just in time for him to overhear one of them snigger and say something about cold little ninja bitches just needing warming up the right way (if you got what he meant). Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he acquired a target.

_Fucker's going down. No one talks about Shaolin like tha'. Well, 'cept me. But that's different… Right?_

_Che, whatever. Point is – fucker's goin' down._

Grabbing the last speaker by the shoulder, Grimmjow spun him around on his chair, blind to the other men at the table who stood up and readied themselves as he spoke. "Listen, ya little prick. Ya don't talk about captains like tha', an' you especially don' talk about mine. Got it?"

It was hard to be intimidating when you swayed as you threatened. The officer just stared up at Grimmjow as he shrugged off his hand, and stood up. "Yeah? Well, what the fuck you gonna do about it?"

The maniacal grin that spread across Grimmjow's features really should have warned him, as a fist shot out and connected with his jaw, easily breaking it and throwing the shinigami back into his seat. There was an awkward pause as he tried to keep his eyes open and fixed on the arrancar in front of him, before he let unconsciousness claim him. The silence continued for all of one more second before, with a howl of rage, the remaining fifteen members of the group from the table descended upon Grimmjow.

Precisely one table away, Maiko Yukaya smacked the palm of her hand onto her forehead. "Baka. Now we're in for it." Assessing the situation, she turned to Ran, poking her awake. Rangiku looked up blearily. "Wassatime?"

Maiko rolled her eyes. "Time to go save Grimm's ass. Can you send a hell butterfly to Soi Fon and get her in here? The way I figure it, nothing's gonna calm these guys down like seeing the woman they're getting punched up for insulting. Oh, and pick a good fight song on the jukebox."

Ran grinned, suddenly more awake. "Oh, fun!" She headed off to find musical accompaniment as Maiko stayed behind, walking toward the bar. Tapping on the counter to get the cowering barkeeper's attention, she yelled, "Oi! Gimme a bottle of your cheapest, nastiest shit that isn't paint stripper!"

Staring at her, the man could only nod, as he slid a dusty half-empty bottle toward her, which she opened and took a swig from, grimacing as she set it down. "Fuck, you're not kidding." Shrugging, she threw her head back and drained the rest, gasping before smashing the empty bottle on the side of the counter and grabbing one of the light bar stools in her left hand. Grinning, she nodded to the bartender, before yelling, "Hey, Grimm!"

Having just thrown a man through the wall and out into the street, Grimmjow dodged a punch and looked up to see the tall brunette waving her broken bottle and chair-shield and heading toward the fray with a grin on her face that could only be described as psychotic. His own smirk widened. It was good to have back up.

With a gleeful yell of, "Let's rumble!" Maiko hurled herself into battle.

xXx

Ideally, Soi Fon liked to wake up when she damn well felt like it. This was normally fairly early, giving her the chance to work out her aggression on her lovely bright blue punching bag rather than taking it into the office and working it out on her lieutenant. Of course, thanks to Yoruichi and her insinuations, the thought of working anything out on her lieutenant now took on a whole new meaning, one that was actually starting to sound almost… attractive.

Not that she was considering it.

Much.

This particular train of thought was beside the point, however, which was that Soi Fon did not enjoy being woken up by a hell butterfly message sent by an intoxicated Rangiku Matsumoto containing the words 'Grimmjow', 'bar fight', 'help', 'now' and 'bitchin' tequila'. Especially at two o'clock in the morning. Unfortunately, ignoring Grimmjow was not an option, which was why she was now flash-stepping her way through the districts of the Rukongai until she reached a certain bar in the 57th. Her destination was easy to find, if the noise hadn't alerted her to the fact that she was close, the unconscious bodies of the Eleventh Division officers sprawled outside was a fairly good indicator.

_Charming. That bastard better have a good reason for depriving me of sleep…_

_Kami, now I know I'm exhausted. I just started thinking about other ways he could keep me awake. This is all Yoruichi's fault for putting the idea in my head, and Grim - Jeagerjacques' fault for being Jeagerjacques._

_His name is Jeagerjacques. Damn it._

Shaking her head, she stepped down off the roof and crossed the street, stepping over the sprawling officers as she pushed open the door to the bar.

Inside was pandemonium.

The bartender appeared to have abandoned shop, leaving the people who weren't in the fight the perfect opportunity to steal what was behind the bar. This contingent appeared to be being lead by Lieutenant Matsumoto, who was currently in what looked like a slap fight with a burly looking fellow over a bottle of pina colada mix. On the other side of the room a tall, dark-haired woman that Soi Fon recognised as a seated officer of the Seventh was swinging a broken bottle and a chair around haphazardly, giggling as one or the other smacked into her opponents. As far as Soi Fon could see, the fact that she could hit anything at all was testament to the luck of the drunk rather than any sort of skill, but it seemed to be working for her. In the centre of the room, though, was her lieutenant, his trademark grin on his face, a bruise blooming on his unmasked cheekbone and two pairs of rather damaged knuckles to his name. He was currently in the process of holding one of the smaller knocked-out officers aloft and was using him as a weapon and shield against the others, who were a mixture of shinigami and bystanders who had jumped in on a promising fight. The soundtrack to all this was some living-world sounding song that featured a woman singing about heartaches in a surprisingly jaunty tone set to some very upbeat music.

Blinking, Soi Fon stepped back out and closed the door, attempting to process what she'd seen. Two minutes later, having given up, she opened the door again and sighed.

_Nope, still there. Kami, why me?_

Steeling herself, she walked in, drawing her sword. The spiritual pressure unleashed was like a sudden heatwave, stopping everyone in their tracks as they turned to stare at her in silent alarm.

Well, almost everyone.

Grinning from ear to bone fragment, Jeagerjacques put down his shinigami weapon, who was starting to wake up. "Hey Cap'n Bee! You here for the fun?"

_I will not strangle him. There are witnesses. Besides, if I strangled him, I'd have nothing to look at during the workday._

_Tell me I did not just think that._

Icily, she replied, "No, I can't say I am." Addressing the crowd at large, she continued, "The rest of you, put down your weapons and leave before I make you." There was a pause, in which her eyes narrowed. "Now."

The crowd snapped as one, scurrying toward the exit, with the exception of Rangiku who was now triumphantly clutching her pina colada mix at the bar, Maiko, who was putting her bar stool back where it belonged, and Grimmjow, who gave his victim a final punch before throwing him out one of the many holes in the wall. Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Soi Fon tried not to start screaming. Slowly and calmly, she turned to the woman from the Seventh (she appeared to be the most sober, not that that was saying much) and asked, "Who are you and what the hell happened here?"

"Maiko Yukaya, third seat o' the Seventh, Captain", she replied with a grin, "And you'd be better off asking Grimm since he threw the first punch."

Snorting, he stumbled over and leaned back against the bar. "Jus' drop me in it, why dontcha?"

Maiko rolled her eyes. "Well, it's true."

"Uh uh." Rangiku shook her head vigorously. "Those bastards shouldn't a said tha' crap, so they started it."

"Well, that's fucken true too", Maiko conceded with a nod.

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. Clearly some words had been exchanged and that was the crux of the matter, but what could possibly offend Jeagerjacques? Turning to him, she queried, "Just what was said that justified this?"

Grimmjow growled, his eyes dangerous. "I ain't repeatin' it. Let's jus' say I was defendin' your honour and leave it at that."

Soi Fon blinked in confusion for the second time that night, before turning to the two women lounging at the bar. Rangiku was too far gone to notice, but Maiko nodded in confirmation, adding, "They said stuff about Nel, too. I figure I'll just tell Ulquiorra that and he'll pay for the damage. Wouldya believe he actually has a part of the budget set aside for this sorta thing?"

Not even registering what was being said, Soi Fon's mind was reeling.

_Of all the things I would have thought had started this, that one I didn't expect. Getting into a fight because I was insulted? I mean, I hardly need anyone to fight on my behalf, but it's still almost… well, sweet. For Grim – Jeagerjacques, that is. Damn it._

"Very well, I won't take disciplinary action."

He pouted. "Awww, no kinky fun?" Attempting to stand without the aid of the bar, he swore before sinking down to sit on the ground, his legs outstretched. "Fuck. Guess the adrenaline was keepin' the booze at bay."

"Charming", Maiko cut in as she hoisted Rangiku up and slung the woman's arm around her shoulder before turning to stare pleadingly at Soi Fon. "Look, I realise we've been enough of a pain already, but I can only carry one - "

Resigning herself, Soi Fon replied, "I'll take my lieutenant."

With a grateful smile, Maiko and a mostly unconscious Rangiku flashed out. Turning to the arrancar on the floor, Soi Fon sighed. "If I flash you out, how likely is it that you'll vomit?"

"Extremely."

"Walking it is, then."

xXx

Twenty reasonably uneventful minutes later (there had been a moment when she'd almost dropped him after he started nuzzling her neck), Soi Fon had successfully dragged Grimmjow back to his quarters and was now waiting for him to find his keys. Having eventually located the correct pocket, he fished them out and stared at them for a beat, before his intoxicated mind made the connection and fitted them in the lock. It was then when she decided to ask the question that had been bothering her since they'd left the club.

"Why'd you do it?"

Blearily, he turned to stare at her. "Huh?"

She gave up and rolled her eyes. "Articulate to a fault, aren't you?"

"Give a guy a break. I am kinda shit-faced. Why'd I do what?"

She gave him a look. "What do you think? Why did you fight them?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "You fucken kidding? They shouldn't be talkin' about ya like that!"

She shrugged. "I'm a woman in power. The Seireitei is not the most progressive organisation, so I've heard a lot of crap over the years. It doesn't bother me what a few ignorant assholes think. But you talk like that about me all the time, so what's the big deal?"

He looked offended. "I don' talk about you, I talk to ya. Big difference. 'Sides, Bee, you know I'm only kidding." He frowned. "A' least, I hope ya know I'm only kiddin'. Well, mostly." He cocked his head, considering. "I mean, I wasn' that keen on ya when I started, but I wasn't keen on anythin' much then. An', I dunno, you've grown on me. O' course, I ain't kidding 'bout thinkin' you're hot. Jus' so we're clear. Anyway, they shouldn't talk crap 'bout ya. You don' deserve that."

It was definitely time to get out, Soi Fon decided. This was now the second time in the space of an hour that she'd actually thought the words 'sweet' and 'Grimmjow' at the same time.

_He's actually not entirely a pain, once you get to know him. There's more to him than I thought… I wonder what else I've missed, just dismissing him as an arrogant playboy. Not that I'm about to start going out of my way to get to know him, but all the same he… interests me. _

_Which is terrible. It's bad enough I actually find him attractive, I don't need a distraction like that in my life. _

Once more the rebellious part of her mind piped up. _A distraction like a good-looking, interesting guy who's attracted to me? Hell, that's exactly the kind of distraction I've been lacking for far too long…_

_But it's Grim – damn it, Jeagerjacques. _

_Oh yeah, it's time to go. _

Still, there was a part of her that didn't want to leave, a part that wanted to learn a little more about her oddly chivalrous lieutenant. It was that same part that kept her there, despite her misgivings, and had her give the arrancar leaning against the door frame a small smile as she softly replied, "Thank you."

He stared at her, apparently surprised, before shrugging. "Anytime, Bee."

She gave him a stern look. "Stop calling me that."

He grinned in response. "Never." His gaze softened as he stared at her, and one of his hands reached out to brush her bangs. Her eyes widened, but she didn't move.

_Damn it, why must my brain fail me at moments like this!_

Almost as if he sensed her discomfort, he pulled his hand back and shook his head, opening his door. "Ya know, most people look better when I'm drunk, but I think I like you better not blurry. You're prettier that way."

"Charming", she muttered dryly, hoping that he couldn't see how deeply she was blushing.

_This is insane. He regales me with crude comments daily, and I'm fine, but one drunken complement and I suddenly feel like I'm melting. This is not good._

"Night, Bee." Flashing her a quick grin, he stepped inside and closed the door, leaving her to walk home, wondering when the hell she'd decided that she actually didn't mind her lieutenant.

xXx


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Well, I checked my bank balance this morning and it's still pitiful, so I'm guessing that I don't own the multi-million dollar entity that is Bleach.**

**Bummer.**

**Listening to: Sarah Blasko – 'No Turning Back'.**

Chapter 7

Grimmjow awoke the next morning pleasantly surprised by his lack of hangover.

_That don't make sense given how much I had last night. Maybe I dreamed the whole thing…_

He turned over to face the sunlight pouring through his window, only to hiss, clutch his head and let out a string of expletives.

_Or jus' a delayed fucken reaction. Ah, fuck. I need Ran's hangover cure, stat._

Rolling out of bed and heading toward his kitchen, trying not to walk too loudly, he tried to recall the events of last night.

_Let's see… Found out tha' my friends suck at giving advice. Che, not really that surprising. And then…_

_Those fuckers._

He scowled, only to wince at the pain the expression caused him.

_I hope Maiko got their names, coz I'm gonna help Ulquiorra finish the job I started last night. Still, that explains the knuckles. _

And they were impressively bruised and cut, too. His third one on his right hand looked particularly swollen, though they all ached.

_Paperwork's gonna be a bitch to do with these like they are. Might get Maiko to fix 'em. Kido's her thing. Ok, so what happened after that…_

The timeline of events was becoming disturbingly clear.

_Shaolin showed up. The little bee actually walked me home. And I told her… I told her about those bastards and why punchin' them was a damn good idea. And that I wasn't just teasin' her when I said she was pretty. _

_Shit._

_Could be worse, I guess. Coulda told her that I actually kinda like her for real, for example, so at least I kept my mouth shut 'bout that. No point tellin' her anything like that until I at least know she doesn't still wanna kill me. I mean, I don't think she does, but that ain't somethin' you wanna be unsure of. Pays to check with Bee. _

_An' I didn't kiss her. Wanted to, though. I don't know how she knew about the fight and found us, but it must've woken her up. Her hair was just pulled back all messy 'cept for those bits she keeps outta the braids and she'd ditched the haori. Looked ready to kill me, too. Fuck, maybe I'm just insane, but she looks hot when she's pissed off with me, and she definitely looked hot last night. _

_She thanked me too, all quiet and sweet. Even smiled. Fuck, her smile. Surprised I didn' just walk into the door. A smile like that an' I kiss my train of thought goodbye… I gotta start makin' her smile more. _

Leaning against his kitchen counter, Grimmjow stared up at his clock and swore.

_O' course, bein' three hours late ain't gonna make it happen, and I really need food… And a shower. Definitely a shower. Smackin' around idiots works up a bit of a sweat, apparently. Anyway, I'm already late, so I might as well get presentable. No one needs to smell me like this. _

_Fuck, I hope I didn't smell like this last night._

xXx

While Soi Fon had not expected her lieutenant to be in bright and early the next day the fact that, three hours after he was supposed to start, he had still not made an appearance worried her. A little. There had been some worrying reports of hollow activity lately, and she'd been hoping to get a second opinion on them before presenting her findings to the Captain-Commander. However, it appeared that today was not going to be the day, and she was left to wonder where Grimmjow was.

_Maybe he's reverted to his lazy, good for nothing previous self. Maybe he's hunting down the guys from last night. Maybe he's getting his bruises looked at by someone from the Fourth. Maybe he's choking on his own vomit. Hell, maybe he already arrived and is off being helpful…_

Snorting, Soi Fon shook her head, only to look up as the young woman she had met last night (Miyako or Mika – something like that) knocked on her office doorframe. Frowning, Soi Fon stood up.

"Can I help you…"

"Third Seat Yukaya. Or Maiko, if you're feeling informal. I was just wondering if Grimm was in. See, I usually heal his bruises when shit like this happens."

When watching them interact the previous night, Soi Fon had wondered about the relationship between this woman and her lieutenant. They both seemed protective of one another and the use of a nickname made her wonder, as she scrutinised the willowy woman in front of her.

_Well, she has almost a foot on me… Not that that matters. Kami, I'm not seriously looking at her as though she's competition, am I?_

_Shit. I am. _

_Well, that's not how it is. 'Grimm' is all hers. Still… it may be helpful to know just what their relationship is. Just for future reference when dealing with my lieutenant. After all, a captain should be aware of any developments in their subordinates' lives. _

Feigning nonchalance she didn't seem to feel for some strange reason, Soi Fon replied, "He hasn't arrived yet, Third Seat Yukaya. I would assume that last night's events took their toll. But I'll be sure to tell him that his… _friend_ was here." The insinuation was clear.

The woman in front of her, rather than acknowledging or denying the implications, simply rolled her eyes. "Why the hell does everyone think I'm straight?"

Dumbfounded, Soi Fon stared at her.

_That… wasn't the answer I expected. _

"Seriously", Maiko continued, "Do I give off straight person vibes, or something? Am I the anti-Yumichika? Hell, maybe this is why I can't pick up."

"Sorry", Soi Fon began, wondering how to fix this up, "I didn't - "

The other woman waved a hand, cutting her off. "Nah, it's ok. I'm just starting to wonder if I need to make a sign. Take out an ad in the SWA newsletter, or something. But no, Grimm ain't seeing anyone at the moment, which is a first. Why'd you want to know?"

"Idle curiosity. Wait, who said I wanted to know?" _I walked into that one._

Maiko shrugged, a grin on her face. "Who, indeed? Anyway, I know it's an imposition, but my lunch break ends soon, and I'm not gonna get to check on him."

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just, if you've got the time, swing past Grimm's quarters and make sure he's still breathing. Who knows, you might even get him to come in and actually do some work. And, in return, I don't tell Grimm that you were fishing for his relationship status."

It wasn't an imposition, that much Soi Fon could agree on. In fact, she'd already been considering the idea herself and, when combined with semi-blackmail... "Not a problem. I was going that way in a while as it was. Retrieving a wayward lieutenant won't disrupt things too much."

Maiko grinned at her. "Cheers. In that case, I won't take up anymore of your time." She turned to leave, but stopped, and looked back. "Look, this is probably really impertinent, but those rumours about you and Lady Yoruichi…?"

"Totally untrue." Soi Fon wished that this was the first time she'd had to answer that question.

Maiko sighed as she turned away. "Figures. All the good ones are straight."

xXx

Ten minutes later Soi Fon was flash-stepping across the Seireitei and into the officers' district, a woman on a mission.

Of sorts.

_I just need to make sure Jeagerjacques is still alive and not, say, drowning in his toilet. I will do this quickly, and ascertain whether he's coming in today or not, so that I can figure out my schedule for the day accordingly. I will not linger, discuss any personal matters or dwell on anything that happened last night. _

_Even the part where he called me pretty._

_For fuck's sake, things were easier when he was actively trying to drive me insane. At least I knew how to deal with it – by taking my anger out on my lovely new punching bags. This is… unexpected. And very much unexplored territory. _

Scowling to herself, she found the apartment she was looking for and walked toward the door.

_I hate unexplored territory._

Knocking on his door, she stepped back, and waited for an answer.

There was none.

Soi Fon frowned. He'd definitely made it home last night, she'd seen to that, and he'd been in no position to handle leaving again. Even if he had somehow managed to, he wouldn't have gotten far, and someone would have already reported to her that her lieutenant had been found passed out somewhere. He wasn't avoiding work – he'd have visited the Seventh already and Maiko would not have needed to look for him. All the evidence pointed to the fact that he was inside. With the sigh of a woman who had far better things to do, Soi Fon knocked (pounded) on the door once more, before shrugging and turning the handle, her eyebrows raised when it swung open without resistance.

_Idiot didn't even remember to lock his door. Well, that just goes to show how drunk he was, doesn't it? Certainly, too drunk to know what he was saying…_

_I can't believe that disappoints me. _

Shaking her head, she walked through his living room, feeling slightly surprised at the fact that it was fairly clean. She was so busy looking over the room that she completely missed the arrival of her lieutenant right behind her.

"If I'd known you were paying me a visit, Bee, I would have dressed up."

Whirling on the spot to meet his gaze, she scowled once more upon recalling that the difference in their heights meant that she was only glaring at his chest. However, while her eyes usually drifted up instantly to his face, today, for some reason, they refused to budge.

This may or may not have been related to the fact the Grimmjow Jeagerjacques was currently not wearing a shirt.

_Or pants, _her mind supplied, far too gleefully. _Though there is a towel… _

_Pity._

If she'd been able to summon a coherent thought, she would have slapped herself across the face for thinking like that. However, coherent thought was clearly not on the menu, as she drank in his lithe, muscled form, marred only by an ugly scar across his chest and a gaping hole in the centre of his stomach. He was slimmer, lighter than his aura of strength belied, but he was still powerfully built, and almost every inch of his body was defined muscle, from the washboard of his stomach, to his capable arms and his long legs…

_Not that I'm looking. Much. Kami, he's… too good looking, and he knows it. Damn it Shaolin, get yourself into some serious trouble, why don't you?_

It might have been a bad idea to keep staring, but she couldn't seem to stop, watching as water dripped from his hair, down his high cheekbones and past his wicked grin, falling onto broad shoulders and trickling down his chest, trailing over hard muscle and smooth, tan skin until it reached the towel.

_I need to be… professional. That's the word. Yes, professional. I came here for a reason. A reason that isn't watching water run over Grimmjow's skin until it reaches parts of him that are obscured by towel._

_Stupid towel. _

_I… need help._

It was late autumn, she knew this, and yet it all felt strangely warm in this room. Stifling in fact, to the point where it was difficult to breathe and she felt as though she was wearing too many… clothes? No, that couldn't be right... Drawing in a shaky breath, she tore her eyes upward from the point his skin met the towel, to look him in the face, where she had originally intended to turn her gaze, and stopped.

His own eyes were burning with the same intensity she had seen that night in Death and the Strawberry, and the vivid blue gaze fixed upon her made her want to shiver. She inhaled once more, hoping for calm, but instead getting to smell his scent, exotic and alluring. This was not good. Soi Fon knew that what she was doing – ogling her lieutenant – was a bad idea. She knew that he'd been distracting enough clothed, and that fixing this image in her head was going to make working with him in the office hell. Somehow, she didn't care that she was dooming herself to a lot of fantasizing about a man who annoyed her at best, and inspired unholy rage in her at worst. As far as she was concerned, she was going to enjoy the view while it lasted and deal with the consequences later.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Despite the fact that they'd actually gotten along last night, he'd expected to be yelled at for his no-show, either via hell butterfly or in person, so his little bee's presence hadn't surprised him. On the contrary, he'd felt her simmering, tightly coiled reiatsu as soon as she'd arrived, and had gotten his ass out of the shower and had made himself vaguely presentable (well, by his standards), in preparation for what he assumed would be a lengthy lecture and possibly a beating. Figuring a beating would be more fun, he'd gone for maximum irritation, and had snuck up behind her, knowing that she hated that he could actually do that to her. But then, instead of doling out some serious violence, Bee had just stared at him.

Which was unnatural, to say the least. Bee didn't stare. Well, at least not at him. She glared at him, sure. _Death_ stared, maybe. But this wasn't a typical stare; her focused eyes and the corner of her lips twitching into what almost could be a smirk were familiar. No, this was a particular type of expression… And then it hit him. He'd seen this stare before; on Kenpachi looking at an opponent; on Yachiru looking at candy; on Rangiku looking at sake and on Maiko when she'd not so discreetly checked out Yoruichi Shihoun.

Shaolin wanted him.

He'd suspected ever since that night at the club that some of what he was - for want of a better word – _feeling_ might actually be mutual, but the thrill of confirmation sang through his blood as he stared at her. Hell, the look on her face was even better than her pre-battle grin and, prior to this, he hadn't thought she could look any sexier. But then, he mused as he took a step forward, Bee always seemed to surprise him.

Soi Fon's eyes widened as she realised simultaneously that he was coming closer, that staring at Grimmjow Jeagerjacques had very probably ruined her for all other men, that she suddenly agreed with everything Yoruichi had said about them, and that she was seconds away from attempting to talk him out of the towel. Which wouldn't be difficult, given how he was looking at her. The thought was heady and made her feel decidedly off-balance, but a nagging part of her was insisting that she needed to take a step back and figure out what the hell was happening here.

And so, reluctantly, she did.

He looked disappointed. "Now really, Bee, I coulda sworn you saw something you liked."

She felt dizzy, which was just ridiculous. She was an assassin, and very used to heights and keeping her balance in precarious situations, neither of which were present here. Well, she amended as Grimmjow stepped closer once more, perhaps if she widened her definition of precarious situations…

"Something wrong, Shaolin?"

Unconsciously, she licked her lips. His gaze fixed on that movement, and she could have sworn his eyes got brighter.

"No. Nothing's wrong. And I didn't see anything." Her voice didn't seem to want to work, and the second part was not as convincing as it could have been if, for example, her eyes had managed to stay fixed on his face as she'd said it. Instead, she now found herself watching the path of yet another water droplet almost unconsciously, until he chuckled, and she snapped her eyes back to his face.

"Something amusing, Lieutenant?" Formalities were suddenly very comforting, even if they smacked of retreat.

"Just appreciating the spectacle of a certain someone in denial." Deep and playful, his voice was making her feel even more light-headed, until what he had said sunk in.

"I am NOT in denial", she growled.

His response was to chuckle again and point out, "I never said I meant you, Bee, but if you're so sure the insinuation was aimed that way, then maybe you should reconsider the whole 'not in denial' thing."

Cursing herself for briefly forgetting that, under the arrogance and attitude, was an arrancar who was far more intelligent than everyone supposed, and one of only two people in this world (and any other) that had the ability to make her feel completely wrong-footed. She was losing control of this situation rapidly, and it was starting to alarm her. Fortunately, she was saved from responding by her communicator going off. Frowning, she pulled it off her sash, her eyes widening as she read the message.

Grimmjow may not have been the most perceptive fellow, but he knew something was up if it had Bee looking like that. Temporarily shelving plans to 'accidentally' drop his towel to see if that got a reaction; he strode over, all business.

"What's up?"

She looked up at him, her smoky eyes troubled. "There's been an arrancar attack in the Rukongai. First district."

He shrugged. "So a coupla' evolved beasties got in? No big deal."

She shook her head. "Not a couple. It was an organised attack." Her frown deepened, the worry clear on her face. "Grimmjow, there hasn't been an engagement like this since - "

"Since the war ended", he finished for her, deciding to also shelve plans to celebrate the fact that she was calling him Grimmjow. "I know. Ok then, big deal."

She nodded. "It's over now, apparently it was intercepted before too many souls were lost. All the same, we should go investigate." Striding toward his front door, she flung it open. "Let's move."

The sound of a throat clearing made her turn back to Grimmjow as he raised an eyebrow and indicated his current attire. Soi Fon blinked, momentarily distracted. He grinned. "Just so you know, Bee, we're going to have to have a chat after this, you and I. Still, in the meantime, I'll go put some clothes on, hmmm?"

Nodding in response (she didn't trust herself to say yes), Soi Fon watched him go, trying to figure out how to postpone such a chat permanently.

xXx

Five minutes later, they touched down in what looked like a massive crater, filled with the charred remains of houses and souls. The scent of cero-burnt flesh was sickening, filling the air and, as it combined with the traces of the dark, ferocious spiritual pressure in the atmosphere, even Soi Fon felt a little unsettled, as she watched her fellow captains and their lieutenants take in the scene. Noting who was present, she raised an eyebrow when she spotted a familiar figure flashing her way.

"I could have sworn you weren't getting involved in the Gotei 13 anymore", Soi Fon called out, as Yoruichi stepped beside her.

Sighing, the other woman replied, "Shaolin, where are we?"

Frowning, she replied, "The first district, of course, but - "

Yoruichi cut her off, pointing northeast. "And what is about two miles that way?"

Soi Fon's eyes widened. "Fuck. Shihoun land. The message said they got intercepted. You and the guard, I take it?"

The older woman nodded. "It was close, too. I'm just glad Kisuke and his team showed up when they did. As it is, we lost twelve."

"How many arrancar were there?" Grimmjow had finally spoken up, his gaze still fixed on the destruction.

"Only ten, but they were strong. Certainly at least lieutenant level." Yoruichi paused. "There's also something else I think you should see."

She walked off, leaving Soi Fon and Grimmjow to exchange glances, before Soi Fon shrugged and followed. Trailing her, Grimmjow frowned and poked her arm. She turned back to him, with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

His frown intensified. "Your pal, the Shihoun princess. She isn't exactly easily shaken, is she?"

Soi Fon glanced at the woman leading them, noting the tense shoulders and clenched fists, before replying softly, "No. She isn't."

Grimmjow looked pensive, as he pulled on one of the spikes of hair that hung in his face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So, very big deal?"

She nodded. "Very big deal."

They continued to follow, passing the various bits of wreckage and Fourth division healing stations, before Yoruichi reached a sheet-covered figure. Clearing her throat, she looked up at both of them. "We were able to dispatch all of the arrancar, despite the casualties. However, we did notice that there was a clear leader on their side."

The sheet was pulled back, revealing a very deceased blonde woman, the cruel cast to her features obvious even in death. It was not this that Soi Fon gasped at, though.

Tattooed on the arrancar's cheek was a very familiar mark – a gothic six.

"No fucken way." Grimmjow was stunned.

Soi Fon continued to stare at the body, before looking up at Yoruichi. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know. The Hougyouku was destroyed, so no new hollows are being created, but I must admit, we never got a clear fix on just how big Aizen's army was. It is entirely possible that what remains still poses a threat to us." Yoruichi's face was troubled.

"And someone's leading them." Grimmjow's face was set in an expression that Soi Fon hadn't seen before. "Someone's training them and numbering them, 'coz let's face it, most of them are too dumb to do it themselves." He motioned to the corpse in front of them. "This is a deliberate message. Whoever's in charge wanted us to know what they're doing. Why else send out someone so obviously marked? They coulda sent out someone stronger and actually had them come back, but they chose this." Running a hand through his hair, he turned to the two women standing with him. "You ask me, this is a declaration of war. Or at least some intent."

Yoruichi nodded. "That was what I figured, too. Anyway the Captain-Commander has ordered civilians off, and we don't exactly see eye to eye so I'd better make myself scarce. Let me know what happens, Shaolin, because Kisuke never remembers to."

Giving them both a brief, tense smile, she flashed out. Grimmjow turned to Soi Fon. "What now, Cap'n Bee?"

"Stop calling me that", she muttered absent-mindedly. "Now, we go back to the office and do our jobs. The Captain-Commander will assign someone to investigate and, when we get the findings back, we can expect to be summoned to meet. Until then, there's nothing we can do."

"What about that talk we need to have, Shaolin?" His tone was no longer playful, and she could feel shiver at the intensity with which he stared at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she responded, lying between her teeth. "We should probably get back to the division, though."

A rueful smile appeared on his face. "Bee, we're going to have this conversation eventually. But fine, we'll play your way for now." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his breath ghosting over her neck. "Only for now, though. Because patience may be a virtue, but it sure as hell ain't one of mine."

Trying to ignore her pounding heart, Soi Fon scoffed. "You actually have virtues?"

He leaned back, and grinned at her. "Bee, I look forward to the day you're in a position to discover them. Any position will do."

Flashing away before she could respond, Grimmjow caught a glimpse of an expression that combined aggravation with desire, and decided that today was a damn good day.

Soi Fon watched him go and wondered what the hell she was getting herself into.

xXx

**Gosh, whatever will happen next? Actually, I already know, which is half the fun of being author. It's sort of like being a mini-god, and I can see why the whole deity thing appeals to Aizen so much. **

**Maybe Tite Kubo can avoid the Winter War by introducing Sousuke to fanfiction? I mean, it'd be a healthy outlet for that god-complex of his…**

**This author's note has been brought to you by copious quantities of Bacardi. Tehehe…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo has scary lawyers. I ain't up to messin' with them, so I'm just gonna throw it out there – I don't own Bleach.**

**This has been a beast of a chapter to write, but somehow I think you'll forgive me… **

**Enjoy!**

**Listening to: TV on the Radio – 'Wolf Like Me'.**

Chapter Eight

The black cat did not slink into the Second Division unnoticed. After all, sneaking into a division full of spies and assassins who were trained to be aware of everything around them was typically doomed to failure, especially when every occupant of the offices knew that some cats were not all they seemed. Still, no one bothered her as she padded toward the office, intent on her task. Shaolin was out, Yoruichi knew, investigating the scene in the Rukongai, so that part was easy. She had, in turn, left her lieutenant behind in a transparent attempt to stay as far away from him as possible.

_Well_, Yoruichi conceded, _it's only transparent to me because she told me what happened. Oh Kami, I wish I had seen the look on her face when confronted with Grimmjow in a towel. No, wait! I wish I had been there AND had a camera! I suppose I'll just have to content myself with being amused by this little visit…_

Finally arriving at her destination, she slipped through the doorway and into her little bee's office. Her presence was immediately detected. With a roll of his eyes, Grimmjow stood up shaking his head, a grin on his face as he walked over to his captain's desk, opening a drawer and pulling out yet another spare uniform before throwing it in her direction. He strode toward the door, muttering something about being on watch.

Quickly shifting into her true form, Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Not going to try and get a glimpse? I'm impressed Grimmjow, you've turned respectable."

He snorted. "I'm not an idiot. The scientist-pervert might run around wavin' a girly little fan and playing dumb, but even the Strawberry doesn't mess with him and I doubt he'd appreciate me checking out his girl. I can read between the fucken lines."

Her clothing in place, she grinned at this response as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Very good, Kisuke will be impressed. But that's not why I'm here."

He turned around and waited for her to continue, before shrugging. "You gonna tell me, then?"

Her grin widened. "Nah. If you're so smart, I'm sure you can guess."

He shot her a dirty look, before his face turned carefully blank and he deadpanned, "You and Cap'n Bee have finally caved and are inviting me to one of your 'girls gone wild' nights. Well, I'm free Tuesday."

She laughed. "You do a very good poker face."

"I spend time with Ulquiorra."

"Ah, touché. But that's not the reason for the visit."

He looked slightly reproachful. "I ain't got all day, Lady Yoruichi. Bee's been avoiding the office of late, so there's a fair bit of work."

Yoruichi smiled slyly. "It's sort of about that, too. See, I'm here to give you the time-honoured tradition that is the 'hurt her and I'll kill you' speech."

Grimmjow looked at her sharply, before exhaling and returning to his seat, running a hand through his hair as he did so. "Don't see why you'd bother wasting your breath. Shaolin's hardly welcoming me with open arms and I'd bet Pantera that you know everything that happened at my place before that attack. She ain't avoiding the office – she's avoiding me."

She grimaced in response. "Yeah, I know. That's how Shaolin works. Look, there's a reason she's like this and doesn't trust anyone." She paused, considering how to go on. "How much do you know about the vizard?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Next to nothin'. Captain-Commander likes to dole that shit out on a 'need to know basis', and apparently we don' need to know. I got a little from Ichigo, though. Aizen was being his usual asshat self and scientist boy got blamed, right?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "That sums enough of it up for this to make sense. Ok, so Kisuke was sentenced to exile. However, he had my clan out to get him because his relationship with me meant that I was now… 'tarnished'. Supposedly. I ended up following him to keep him from getting killed, and so we both were labelled traitors." She took a deep breath, her eyes sad. "But I left someone behind."

"The Fong family have served Shihoun for countless years, and tradition dictates that there is always a member of that family in our guard. So, after all her brothers had served and died, Shaolin Fong joined us, taking on her Grandmother's code name - Soi Fon."

Grimmjow's gaze was intense and unwavering. "Go on."

Clearing her throat, the older woman continued. "We became close. She was the only member of the guard who came close to keeping up with me and, over time, I started to see her as a little sister." Yoruichi's smile twisted sadly. "I was all the 'family' she had, however surrogate. When Kisuke was sentenced we had no time for goodbyes. We fled with the clothes on our backs and I never got to explain it to her. She woke up the next morning to the Punishment Squad, Second Division and the Shihoun family screeching that I had abandoned and betrayed them all." She sighed and looked up at her companion, who was staring at his hands in thought, his usually mischievous face grave and thoughtful.

"Grimmjow?"

He looked up and grimaced. "Sorry. I ain't spacin' out on ya, I'm just thinking. It explains a lot. Certainly explains how damn distrustful she gets." He paused, considering. "An' how detached she tries to be with the rest of the division." He glared at her balefully. "You sure made it hard for me, didn't ya?"

Yoruichi laughed sadly. "Yeah, I did. That's why I figure I owe the explanation. I mean, when I showed Ichigo in I was able to tell her why I left, but she's had fifty years to perfect some serious walls and only about three years to consider putting in a door."

"Comforting thought", Grimmjow muttered, staring out the window. Shaking his head, his tone softened as he spoke, more to himself than Yoruichi, "Poor little bee."

She smiled sadly. "Indeed. Look, I'm not trying to put you off, I'm just saying, Shaolin's a challenge. You want a place in her life, you've got to fight your way in because she sure as hell isn't going to make it easy for you."

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Figures. Che, I guess I'm a masochist, then. Wouldn't have it any other way. Still, any hints on how to proceed would be fucken marvellous right 'bout now. She's been avoidin' me for two weeks. Two fucken weeks!"

Yoruichi gave him a small, but entirely wicked, grin. "Awww, missing her are we?" Laughing lightly at the glare she got in response, she walked toward the door, stopping to lean against the frame. "Really Grimmjow, you've always been good at getting her attention and riling her up. You want her to stop ignoring you? Make it so that she can't."

As this thought took hold, his typical smirk spread across his features. Yoruichi's grin, in turn, widened.

_Shaolin won't know what hit her. Still…_

"Just remember", Yoruichi pointed out, "hurt her - "

"Not gonna happen", he stated simply. "'Sides, even if I somehow did, do ya honestly think she'd let me get away with all my bones intact? I'm thinkin' 'alive' would be lucky."

"Well, yeah, but - "

"Don' worry. Like I said, ain't gonna happen. I got nothin' but good intentions, which is fucken scary considering that it's me." He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Can't say that I actually mind, though, which might actually be even scarier."

Yoruichi smiled knowingly at him. "So then, what's the plan?"

An expression of unwavering innocence came over his face. "I'm going to take the new recruits for training, of course, just like I'm supposed to and then I think I'll go and train myself."

Innocence gave way to mischief.

"And I'm gonna leave her a note."

xXx

Two hours later, having ascertained that Grimmjow's spiritual pressure was nowhere near the office, Soi Fon walked into the division, hoping to go through her paperwork quietly and uneventfully. Slipping into her office, she let out a sigh of relief. Not only was the room Grimmjow-free, but the paper work was done and none of it had been defaced. In fact, the only thing out of place was a note on her desk…

_Shaolin._

_Took the fresh meat to the Eleventh – good times. I think the trip did the survivors good (Kenpachi says hi). Anyway, I got bored again and the budget was there… If you want someone to blame, blame Yumichika. He's the one who decided to teach me origami while the newbies were getting a beat down. Of course, I don't think he expected me to make stuff like this._

Shaking with rage, Soi Fon noted the other thing out of place on her desk – two folded paper figures doing things that were definitely not suitable for the office. With a growl she untangled them, her ire increasing as she noted the braids drawn on one and the vivid head of blue hair that had been added to the other. Fighting back her fury she read on, balling the origami creations in her very clenched fist.

_Since I'm done, I figured I'd go train undercover seeing as it looks like rain. I'd probably recommend that you find some shelter too. On second thoughts, don't. (Five words – You; Yoruichi; wet t-shirt contest. I'll bring the popcorn and the camera). _

_Later, Cap'n Bee!_

_Grimmjow._

She took a deep breath, counted to twenty, and still wanted to kill him. Painfully. Forgetting that there was a damn good reason she'd been staying away, she let out a scream of unadulterated rage and hurled herself out of the window, flash-stepping as fast as she was able in the direction of the undercover yard.

_I'm going to kill that bastard! Rip that stupid bone fragment off his face and bash his head in with it! No, better idea - I'm going to break each of his fingers and then eviscerate him. And I'll find some caustic soda to splash in the wounds. Yes, that should wipe the smile off the arrogant little fucker's face! Setting Kenpachi on the new recruits? Well then, maybe I'll ask Kenpachi to help fuck him up. We'll see who's getting a beat down! _

_Grimmjow Jeagerjacques is going down, and Kami, I'm going to enjoy every moment._

_And to think Yoruichi says I don't have fun._

A vicious smile on her face, she sped off, intent on her target.

xXx

Grimmjow had been entirely truthful when he'd pointed out that he was not patient. However, he'd given his bee two weeks (seriously restrained conduct on his part) and for what? As far as he was concerned, she'd had her chance to come to him and now it was time to force her hand. He'd put a lot of thought into the note and, judging from the murderous reiatsu heading his way, it had worked. Impressively.

Setting Pantera down, he stood in the centre of the room and listened to the rain as it started to fall on the roof.

_Now, if I remember correctly, bees don't like the rain…_

He chuckled to himself.

_Even better. She's going to show up soaked and pissed off. That's one hell of a combo, right there. _

His grin widened as he considered this potential image.

_I'm gonna enjoy this. _

Suddenly and entirely without warning, something very fast and very solid struck his stomach, throwing him into the wall of the building. Groaning, he picked himself up, only to find himself face to face with a dripping wet and positively irate Soi Fon. Her stance was that of someone about to fight, but her face… On her face was an evil smirk to rival even his.

_Fuck. Even if she just beats me into the ground, it was worth it, just to see this. Screw cold showers, I'm gonna need an ice bath after this if I wanna calm down._

Straightening up, he rolled his shoulders, grinning at her. "Nice of you to join me, Bee. Need help getting out of those wet things?"

It was a statement precisely calculated to infuriate her, and it worked like a charm. With a furious scream, Soi Fon flashed toward him, aiming her fists toward that damn smirk of his, only to find that he in turn had darted away. Whirling on the spot, she saw him standing behind her, that same smirk getting wider.

"Dunno what you're so pissed about, Bee. After all, you did leave the fresh meat training to me. And the kids did good. I mean, sure, a couple had to visit the Fourth, but ya gotta break some heads to make a decent shinigami - "

He was cut off as he dodged away from a high kick that would've broken several of his teeth. He skidded back into a fighter's crouch, mimicking Soi Fon's own pose opposite him. Her eyes narrowed, as she spat, "The original saying is about eggs and omelettes, you ignorant, arrogant, constantly smirking sonofa - "

"That's it Bee, let it all out."

With a roar she disappeared again, this time flashing behind him, delivering a punch that landed just off his kidney. Before she could draw back from her successful hit, however, he'd spun, grabbed both her wrists, and had somehow used sonido to push her up against the wall, arms pinned above her. Enraged that the suggestiveness of the position was making her head spin, she focussed on the issue at hand.

"You were supposed to train them, not massacre them. Shinigami are not fucking omelettes!" She yelled at him as her eyes sparked.

He grinned in return. "I certainly hope they're not. That'd be seriously unhygienic and a little too kinky for my tastes."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she was almost shocked into laughter, before remembering where she was.

_Between the wall and Grimmjow_, a part of her mind she wanted to disown pointed out. _And they're both feeling very solid. Mmm… I think I like it here. _

_Damn it, not the point!_

Her eyes narrowed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, that was not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know." His eyes were blazing again. Soi Fon suspected he did that on purpose, because it was making it damn hard to think. "An' I'm sorry Bee, but I said I'd play nice. I told you we needed to talk. I warned ya I wasn't patient." Making sure her wrists were still firmly held by one hand, he lowered the other to trace his thumb along her collarbone. Leaning in to whisper into her ear, he added, "And you ignored it all. How else was I supposed to get your attention?" His eyes fixed upon a drop of water trailing down her neck and, before she realised what had happened, he had dipped his head and was following its path with his lips. She shuddered as she felt his mouth on her skin, her mind racing.

_Calm down, for fuck's sake! It's only Grimmjow… Grimmjow licking raindrops off my skin. Calm… really isn't going to happen anytime soon. Hell, breathing is almost too much._

_He's far too good at this…_

Soi Fon was perfectly aware that this was not what she'd come here for. However, her vocal chords didn't seem to want to work and, as he nipped her collarbone and drew back to look at her like _that_… This was rapidly becoming a very acceptable alternative activity.

_And I really don't mind. Fuck, if his mouth can do this just to my neck… Oh Kami, now there's a thought. Damn it, Yoruichi was right. Worse, Grimmjow was, too – I do want this._

_Wait, when did I start thinking of him as Grimmjow? _

_No, focus Shaolin! Ok, so I want this. Doesn't mean that I need to lose control of this situation. No, I need to lay down some ground rules and – Oh fuck, that feels…_

She gasped and tilted her head back, her eyes fluttering closed, letting him continue to bite and tease where her neck met her shoulder. It was impossible to think when he had his mouth on her skin, one hand in her hair and the other curling around her waist, drawing them even closer together. She wasn't sure when he'd let go of her wrists, or when she'd grabbed hold of his shoulders and started digging her nails in, but she didn't really mind.

_I just… need… control. And I can't get that when he makes me feel like this…I can't think!_

Frustrated, she raked her nails along his back, only to feel him shudder and groan, his breathing erratic as he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes widened as she looked into his and realised…

_I do the same thing to him. This attraction… This inability to think clearly – it works both ways._

_Which means…_

A confident smile spread across her face as she drew back, enjoying the confusion that crossed Grimmjow's face.

_Which means that I can make him just as incoherent as he makes me. _

Before he could respond, she'd dropped into a crouch and kicked out, sweeping both his feet out from under him and leaving him to fall on his back. Before he could get his breath back, she had straddled his hips, stopping to smirk at him before carefully grinding her hips against his. The expression on her face intensified as she watched his whole body tense, his head thrown back as he growled. The sound sent shivers down her spine and, leaning forward and pinning him down, she let her face hover over his. Both of them were breathing like they'd just fought Kenpachi, neither could take their eyes off one another.

Grimmjow was having a little trouble processing what was happening. Sure, he'd expected matters to come to a head after pissing her off the way he had, but this… This went far beyond any expectations he might have had. This was Bee - _his Bee - _pinning him to the ground and looking at him like he was lunch, her dark eyes almost giving off sparks. He could feel her lithe body pressed up against his, as her breath fanned against his neck when she whispered in his ear.

"Alright Grimmjow. You want to talk? Let's talk. Now, as much as I hate to admit it, Yoruichi was right – I need to get laid. I also don't find you entirely repulsive and you've expressed an interest, for want of a better word, in the idea of us having sex on numerous occasions. Naturally you seem to be the ideal solution to the problem."

It was amusing to watch the shock on Grimmjow's face, she decided when she sat up, as he started to nod his head so vigorously she thought he'd strain something. Struggling to get up, he replied, "Hell yeah, Bee! I'm in - " before being slammed back into the floor.

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow, a cocky smile still on her face. "I wasn't done. There are certain conditions to this offer, though I doubt you'll have a problem with them, being the connoisseur of casual relationships that you are. Firstly, this is purely a physical arrangement. I have an itch, and you're helping me scratch it – that's as far as this goes."

The strangest look seemed to cross his face, before he shook it off, muttering, "Che, fine with me. I ain't lookin' to cuddle."

With a nod, Soi Fon continued. "Precisely. Secondly, you will treat me with respect in the office, despite what happens outside of it."

He snorted. "Then everyone'll know something's fucked. Let's say we just keep things as they are."

She considered this. "Fair enough. Finally, if this becomes Seireitei gossip, I will sever every tendon in your body, rendering you unable to fight back, and then proceed to torture you at my leisure. Are we clear?"

He jerked his hips upward suddenly and she fell flush against him, her mouth just stopping short of his. His electric blue eyes stared back at her, their expression searing, as he leaned up to close the distance, pressing his mouth to hers gently. She had only seconds to ascertain that his lips were a little dry and that he tasted tangy and exotic, before the kiss deepened and changed. Grimmjow kissed like he fought, Soi Fon realised – fiercely, roughly and with a no holds barred attitude – and damn, she loved every second of it. She responded just as passionately, years of unintentional abstinence to make up for, letting her hands slide off his shoulders to explore his chest as she bit his bottom lip none too gently. With a growl, he rolled them over, leaving her under him as he stared at her with his bright eyes, hunger written across his face.

Grinning, he murmured, "Oh, I'm very clear, Bee. So, your place or mine?"

She was fairly sure that it shouldn't be this hard to breathe but was too far gone to care. "Yours. Now."

"I'll take that as an order, Cap'n Bee."

xXx

They'd barely made it through the door before he attacked her again, not with cero or swordplay, but with his mouth on hers and his strong, long-fingered hands that seemed to know just where to touch. She returned fire, shoving him back onto his own couch and straddling him, letting her hands tangle in his impossibly coloured hair as she kissed him again, grinding her hips against his once more. He inhaled sharply and drew back, before reaching around to swiftly undo her braids. She looked at him quizzically, making him shrug and mutter something about liking her hair. Soi Fon shrugged and chose to ignore this in favour of trying to remove his clothes, distracting him as she nibbled on his earlobe. He jerked his head away, giving her a grin that made her feel as though she was melting, before scooping her up and climbing off the couch. Soi Fon made a noise that, in a lesser woman, would have been labelled a squeak and held on, before inquiring, "Damn it Grimmjow, where are going?"

Striding down the corridor, he chuckled to himself. "I wasn't kidding when I mentioned getting out of those wet things. You're startin' to shiver already. I figure a long, hot shower is just what you need."

With a lift of an eyebrow, Soi Fon queried, "I take it you'll be joining me?"

Kicking open the bathroom door, he replied with a smirk, "Of course Bee. What did you think I meant when I said it was going to be hot?"

She rolled her eyes as he put her down. "Funnily enough, I assumed you were referring to the temperature."

He winked at her as he switched on the water. "That too."

Any reply she might have had was lost as he crushed his lips against hers once more, allowing them to taste one another as she tore off his shirt and he ran his hands through her hair. Grimmjow swiftly retaliated by turning his attentions to her uniform, untying it at the neck and letting the fabric slip over her skin. His lips left hers as he pulled back to stare at her, and she felt herself starting to blush as his gaze travelled over her slim form.

_Which is ridiculous. I might not have had as many lovers as Grimmjow, but I'm certainly not inexperienced. Why the fuck I'm getting flustered is beyond – Oh fuck! That feels good…_

Taking advantage of her distraction, Grimmjow had lowered his head and taken one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. The moan that she had tried not to voice was ripped from her as her head fell back, her hands fisted in his hair.

Grimmjow could feel her trembling against him and had to admit, he felt pretty close to shaking, too. He'd thought he knew sex – hell, he'd had plenty of it – but this was _more_, on every conceivable level. Pulling his head away from her breast, he stared up at Shaolin as she gasped at the loss, snapping her head forward to look at him accusingly. The way she looked – her cheeks flushed, her hair down and her flashing black eyes – had him drawing in a ragged breath as he swore, "Fuck, Shaolin. You're - "

Not giving him the chance to finish, she slipped from his grasp, a wicked smile on her face as she walked over to the neglected shower, testing the water. Carefully, deliberately, she slipped her hakama down over her hips and let it pool at her feet, stepping out and into the shower. Grimmjow could only stare as she stood under the spray, letting the water run over her skin. She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you were joining me?"

He blinked in surprise, before grinning and quickly adding his own hakama to the pile of clothing on the floor. Slipping into the shower behind her, he pulled her against him, letting his hands map out her body. She shifted to face him, her gaze very appreciative as it roamed his body. He couldn't help but grin.

"See something you like?"

Her eyes met his as her lips twitched. "Actually, I do."

He stepped back out of her arms. "Now, ain't that odd. I coulda sworn that I asked you that before and you said no."

She almost snarled as she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Before he could react, she had hooked one leg around his hip, using it as leverage to lift herself up and wrap both her legs around him. Stunned, he looked up at her, a wry smile on his face.

"Enjoying being tall, Bee?"

She ignored this in favour of reaching between them to grasp his length. His eyes widened and his hands tightened around her waist as he let out a grown. A slightly smug smile on her face, she replied, her voice husky, "True, I said no. But, I think I'm allowed to re-evaluate." She lifted herself up, positioning him at her entrance and digging her nails into his shoulder. She stopped just as she was about to lower herself onto him, smiling to herself at the hitch in his breath.

"Of course, if you have a problem with me changing my mind - "

He swore, crashing his lips to hers once again as he pulled her onto him. Her moan was lost in his mouth as he began to thrust into her and she pulled her mouth from his to bite down on his shoulder. With a shudder, he picked up the pace, leaving both of them gasping as they drove each other closer to completion. The pace was rough and unforgiving but, judging from the noises escaping Soi Fon's lips and the way she raked her nails down Grimmjow's back, it suited both of them.

Soi Fon was the first to approach the edge and Grimmjow, feeling her start to quake, deliberately slowed down despite the desperate cry of frustration she responded with, intent on drawing her pleasure out as long as possible. Again he heard her cry out, this time for an entirely different reason, as he felt her tighten around him and clamp her teeth down on his shoulder once more in an attempt to muffle the moans she couldn't hold back. The sudden, sharp combination of pain and gratification threw him over the edge after her as he came with a hoarse shout.

Limbs shaking, they came down from their high and finally ceased moving, utterly spent. All that could be heard were their shaky breaths and the sound of the running water.

xXx

Several hours and a couple of rounds later, Soi Fon woke up, instantly bolting upright as she registered that it was late at night, and that she was currently naked and in bed with Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

_Shit. I didn't mean to sleep here. The last thing I want is for him to get the wrong idea. I mean, it's just sex. _

As she stretched and climbed from the bed, pausing briefly to grin at the figure that had been sprawled next to her.

_Correction – it's just fantastic sex. I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed. And, damn, I was right about that tongue…_

She shook herself, realising that she had been staring at Grimmjow. Still, it was quite a view, even if he was mostly covered by blanket. He was curled up like a cat, she couldn't help but notice and, judging from the very faint rumbling coming from his chest, he was purring. It was almost… endearing.

_Remember – it's just sex. No getting attached or finding him endearing of any nonsense like that. Shit like that starts happening, and I'll be in whole world of trouble. Better to get out while I can, if it goes that way._

_Still, I have to concede – the purring is cute._

Rolling her eyes at her own foolishness, she searched the room for the clothing they had discarded here sometime during round… was it three or four?

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was blissfully asleep with a grin on his face as he contemplated the events of the past few hours. This ended rather abruptly when he rolled over and was met with empty bed. Instantly, his eyes sprung open as he sat up, mumbling something incoherent. He gave her a curious look as he saw her there, dressed and perched on the window frame, ready to leave.

As nonchalantly as he could, he asked, "Off already?"

She nodded. "And I expect you at the office in the morning. No excuses."

He rolled his eyes. "I figured." Stretching his arms above his head, his eyes stayed fixed on her. "So, this gonna be a regular thing, or did ya just need a quick fix?"

Soi Fon opened and closed her mouth, unable to think of a suitable response. She had only intended this to be a one-off, but now that she knew what she was missing…

_Where's the harm? I'm not a fool. If it gets emotional, I'll back out, but for now, it's perfect._

Carefully, she replied, "I might swing by later tomorrow night. If you're able to move, that is."

He returned her smirk. "I can if you can."

The expression on her face faded into a more serious one as she clarified, as much for herself as for him, "Just so we're clear, I still don't like you."

His face became unreadable. "Che, whatever, I don't like you either." He shrugged, before adding, "Tomorrow night, then Bee."

She nodded once, before launching herself from his windowsill, heading home determined to ignore the fact that she almost felt… _disappointed_ by his response.

_Idiot. That's the way it has to be for this to work. I should be glad that Grimmjow understands and isn't going to start wanting more. Clearly, I need sleep._

As she flashed away over rooftops, Grimmjow stayed sitting up in his bed, staring out the window she had just departed from. He ran a hand through his hair, before muttering to himself, "What now then, genius?"

xXx

**Sillies. **

**I had the strangest urge to smoke a cigarette after writing this chapter.**

**I don't even smoke…**

**R and R, y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Today's disclaimer is brought to you in lolcat!**

**Disclaimer: I is not in ur Tite Kubo, making ur Bleech.**

**Listening to: Augie March – 'Cold Acre'.**

**Well, now that we've cleared that up… On with the show!**

Chapter Nine

It had been over a month since the attack on the first district, and the whole of the Soul Society was still very much on edge. Patrols had been stepped up, reconnaissance missions around the Rukongai had been embarked upon but no additional facts were forthcoming, despite the efforts of the Gotei 13. Of course, there was a sinking suspicion that had been building in the hearts of those in the know that the answers lay in a different world to this one. This in turn was another source of anxiety – no one who had fought in the Battle of Hueco Mundo wished to return there. So few shinigami had emerged unscathed or without loss, and the place itself was a bitter reminder of the betrayal wrought by three (and then four) of their own. The scars left by the defections of Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen and then Kurotsuchi were not easily healed, and their repercussions could be felt in every squad, though most of all in the ones they had originally led.

Soi Fon knew all this, but the ignorance they all shared over the attack was driving her mad. She knew that they were not at their strongest now, still reeling from harsh battle and treachery, but it angered her that next to nothing was being done. They needed information, damn it, and whether they were willing or not, Hueco Mundo was going to be where they got it. All the same, the slowness with which the Gotei 13 moved was infuriating.

It was a good thing she had a new outlet for her frustrations.

Her… _interludes _with Grimmjow had not originally been intended to be so frequent, however, now that she knew what she had been missing, she found that she couldn't help herself, ending up with him almost every night. Somehow her lieutenant seemed to know just how to get a reaction from her, whether it was through his strong, long-finger hands, his rough, demanding mouth or just by being aggravating in general. It surprised her that Grimmjow was willing to put up with being her sex toy and punching bag, but then, the man did love to fight… among other things. And damn, he was good. Even she had to admit (grudgingly) that she'd never had a partner who complemented her the way Grimmjow did, who always seemed to know just what to do, how to do it and how long to do it for…

Soi Fon shook herself out of her little daydream, and attempted to concentrate on her paperwork, a slight frown on her face.

_Of course, our compatibility is strictly sexual. He still infuriates me on a regular basis… Although, now that I think about it, I can't recall any incidents lately. Perhaps I have been more tolerant toward him given how relaxed I've been since he started, uh, relaxing me._

_Yes, that would explain it._

With a shrug of her shoulders, Soi Fon dismissed that particular train of thought.

xXx

Grimmjow knew he was screwed.

At least, though, he was screwed in two senses of the word, which made it a little easier to deal with.

_O' course, that where half the fucken problem lies_.

Being a 'lieutenant with benefits' was not quite what he was aiming for, but that was as far as he had gotten despite his best efforts. Soi Fon had been true to her word about keeping things strictly casual, and Grimmjow was on the verge of tearing his vividly blue hair out. The few conversations they had typically had in the office had trailed off, Soi Fon being preoccupied with the arrancar attack, and the last thing he wanted to do was alarm her by introducing post coital conversation that consisted of anything more than suggesting another round. Bee was skittish when it came to the two of them; it was easy to see. He had to admit, with her emotional track record, he didn't blame her.

There had been a couple of moments where he'd been tempted to ask her what was on her mind, moments when he'd wanted to know what she actually thought of him, but he knew better than to push. Every time he came close to doing or saying something to indicate that maybe, just maybe, he considered what they had to be more than just satisfying an urge, she would tense up, as though she'd somehow sensed that his mood had changed. He'd feel her draw away from him, give him a stare that was one part curious, nine parts about to panic, and she'd raise an eyebrow and ask what the hell he was doing playing with her hair or staring at her like that or (Kami forbid) initiating conversation that wasn't about work or sex. So far he had been able to brush it off, but Grimmjow knew that eventually he'd have to come clean and point out that he wasn't just there for the sex.

Not that there was anything wrong with the sex. Hell no, on the contrary, Bee put every other woman he'd been with (and there were a few) to shame. At first he'd figured that she was just gifted (lucky him), but as he studied her more and more, it had occurred to him that it wasn't any technique that made it good, it was the fact that it was _her_.

Shaolin had a hold on him that he'd never let anyone have before and, while it meant that when she left every night he couldn't seem to sleep properly, it also meant that when they were together, they just seemed to ignite. Somehow Grimmjow figured that that alone was worth a dodgy sleep pattern. He'd also noticed, though, that when he wore her out to the point where she fell asleep next to him, he actually got his full eight hours rest. Of course, she was still gone every morning, but at least she felt comfortable enough to relax around him, even if she was driven to that point by exhaustion…

_Yeah. Like I said – screwed. I'm running around like an idiot after a woman who'll fuck me, but won't talk to me, and there's no end to this cock-up of a situation in sight._

Recalling the previous night, a small smile crept across his face.

_Well, there are fringe benefits, at least. I jus' gotta be patient. Eventually it'll occur to her that I'm not gonna fuck her around an' hurt her and that she can trust me, and then…_

_Hell, aim high. An' then maybe we can talk about something that ain't fucking or office shit without any bones getting' broke._

_Che, dare to dream._

xXx

The meeting was called bright and early on a Tuesday morning, attracting everyone's attention. There hadn't been a captain's meeting for several weeks, a delay that had several people already wondering, and, in addition to this, the assembly required both captains and their lieutenants, a departure from most such gatherings.

Soi Fon strode down the street, trying to channel her nervous energy into a sense of purposefulness, Grimmjow at her heels with one hand on the hilt of Pantera and the other attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes. Bright and early Tuesday morning was distinctly _not _his thing, especially when he'd been up late the night before… Though, to be fair, that was his own fault. And Bee's, of course. Somehow, no matter how spent they were or how little sleep they got, she always looked fine by the time she arrived at the office.

_On second thoughts, make that damn fine. Wonder if she knows why I always walk that little bit behind her –_

"Damn you Grimmjow. Catch up and stop staring at my ass."

_Hehe, smart woman._

"Can't help it, Bee", he replied. "It just seems to draw the eye."

With a scowl in his direction, she continued on. "Well, keep it in check in front of the Captain Commander. Somehow I don't think you'll be able to convince him that a roving eye is an optical dysfunction."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Fair enough. Any other requests for this shindig?"

Soi Fon could think of a list, but figured it was better to keep it simple. "Keep your mouth shut unless you're specifically asked something. Don't pick fights with Captains Zaraki or Kurosaki. No antagonising Lieutenant Schiffer. No hitting anyone. No hitting _on_ anyone -"

"Even -"

"Including me. No crude gestures. No swearing. Speak properly and make an attempt to sound vaguely educated, I know you're capable of it. And no sneaking off. If I have to sit through the inevitable waffle before we get to the point, then so do you. Any questions?"

"I think that list put me off asking anything for life." His lips quirked and he shrugged. "Don' worry, Bee, I won't put you to shame." He stopped outside the hall, looking up the stairs before turning his gaze back to her. "Shall we?"

As they joined the other captains and lieutenants taking their places, another thing occurred to Soi Fon. Nudging Grimmjow, she quickly added, "And don't call me Bee."

"Really woman, anyone'd think you didn't believe that I was capable of acting professional."

She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "Are you?"

He grinned back. "Dunno, never tried. Let's find out."

Groaning to herself, Soi Fon avoided the concerned gaze of Captain Unohana next to her, and instead looked across the room, only to realise that Captain Kurosaki of the Third Division was apparently in a staring contest with someone close to her. She didn't even have to turn around to find the culprit, instead just muttering, "I thought I told you not to start a fight."

His eyes not flickering from his target, Grimmjow replied, "Only a staring contest. "It's jus' fun, it ain't gonna lead to fightin'."

"Grimmjow, you and Captain Kurosaki greeting each other as you pass can lead to fighting." She brought her hand up and snapped her fingers directly in front of his face. He blinked sharply, his reflexes coming to the fore, before glaring at her. "No fun."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead pointing out, "We're not here to have fun."

As if on cue, the Captain Commander stepped forward, rapping his staff on the ground as silence descended upon the room and attention fixed on him. His rough, gravely voice rang out clearly as he announced, "I have no doubt that many of you will have already guessed why we are here today. For those of you who haven't, the attack on the First District last month was a clear statement of intent from an unknown enemy. However, despite that time that has elapsed and our own investigations, we have found no clues as to who is now leading the Espada, nor have there been any further attacks. We have searched through two worlds, and now we must turn our search to a third."

A sigh seemed to pass through the company as they accepted the inevitable.

"Hueco Mundo, then", Captain Kuchiki said, his dark eyes fixed on the floor in front of him.

In a voice scarcely louder than a whisper, Captain Unohana added, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to that, but I suppose that is the most logical place to search for answers."

The Captain Commander inclined his head. "Quite. We think that this attack may also be linked to the surge in hollow activity that we sent the Seventh Division to the living world to investigate, thus indicating that this is something much larger than we anticipated."

Nel's eyes widened as she suddenly blurted out, "The vasto lorde! He called me a traitor. Admittedly, with the mask and the shinigami uniform, it doesn't take much to put together, but vasto lorde typically keep to the menos forest and don't exactly encounter a lot of shinigami. It's only the ones who served Aizen who'd be aware of what I am and what happened."

Captain Yamamoto's brow furrowed further as he regarded her. "That seems to confirm it, but I must ask. I understood that you were once an adjuchas. How is it that you know about the habits of vasto lorde?"

"Because I was one." Ulquiorra's voice rang out quietly but clearly from Nel's side. "I was one of the few Espada who had evolved to that point before being exposed to the Hougyoku. I suspect that is why I have two releases."

Beside them, Captain Hisagi's shock was clear. "You have two release forms?"

"I must admit, I am similarly surprised", the Captain Commander added gravely. "Why was I not informed?"

Nel looked confused. "I'm sure I put it in the paperwork when I initially tested his abilities."

Understanding crossed the General's face. "Ah. So you were responsible for that particular form?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I - " She broke of at the expressions on the faces of everyone else. Captain Neliel Tu Oderschvank's indecipherable paperwork was the stuff of legend in the Seireitei. Downcast, she added as she turned to Ulquiorra, "I really suck at paperwork, don't I?"

With the look of a man backed into a corner, the pale arrancar replied, "Not at all. You just have a rather… _unique_ way of completing it."

Grimmjow snorted, and received an elbow in the ribs from Soi Fon and a furious glare from Ulquiorra as his response. Electing to ignore this, the General continued, "Is there anything else I should know about the former Espada present?"

Nudging his lieutenant awake, Captain Kuchiki and the former Primera Espada shared a glance, before the latter cleared his throat. "Well, I got some bad news for you", Stark began, "I no longer have a release form."

Silence greeted this pronouncement from all comers. Soi Fon looked inquiringly at Grimmjow, who shook his head and whispered, "Had no idea. Hell, I didn't even know about Ulqui."

Captain Yamamoto's shock was apparent. "Would you care to explain this, then? I'm curious to know why you felt that this did not warrant my attention."

It was Captain Kuchiki who spoke up. "My lieutenant's fraccion, Lilinette, was more than she appeared. They were essentially two parts of the same entity, both of which were required in order to become the Primera Espada's release form. When Aizen killed her, my lieutenant lost that particular ability. He imparted this fact to me, but I didn't feel the need to pass it on and have it spread about the Seireitei. It would cause unnecessary pain and to what end? Despite this, Stark remains one of the strongest of us, there is no need for us to miss what we never had."

The Captain Commander sighed, before turning to Stark. "Have you anything to add?"

With a casual shrug of his shoulders, the arrancar shook his head. Grimmjow watched him intently, noting the lines on his face that had not been there back in Hueco Mundo. Soi Fon let this information sink in, nudging Grimmjow and pointing out, "You don't exactly seem informed about your comrades."

Grimmjow frowned. "Being an Espada meant constantly battling for your position. You kept any flaws or strengths to yourself – it was sometimes the only way you could potentially survive a battle. An environment like that don't exactly inspire a lotta sharing."

Conceding the point, Soi Fon turned her attention back to the conversation just as the General turned _his_ attention on her. "Are there any surprises your lieutenant wants to bring to the table, Captain Soi Fon?"

She shook her head. "No sir. What you see is very much what you get with Lieutenant Jeagerjacques." Satisfied, the Captain Commander moved on. Grimmjow poked her side.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

She smirked slightly. "Guess."

He laughed softly, before lending his ear to Captain Yamamoto's next announcement.

"In light of these recent occurrences, we need to consider who could possibly be behind them. It does indeed appear that someone has taken control of the remnants of Aizen's army, and we need to ascertain just how much of a potential threat this could be to us."

Grimmjow spoke up before he could stop himself. "But I was under the impression that you'd wiped the lot out. At least, that's what Ulquiorra an' I got told while we were under house arrest." He paused, looking around him. "Huh. Ok, so a few got away. You at least got all the Espada, right?"

Further silence greeted this as Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Fuck, you couldn't even do that? Don't suppose it occurred to any o' ya that any left over Espada might be a little cranky, and with us especially?"

The General stiffened. "We had no knowledge that this situation could arise - "

"You were dealin' with Aizen for fuck's sake. Long-term convoluted strategy is what that fucker gets off on. You didn't even think t' tell us, did ya? Nel's already been targeted an - "

He was cut off as Soi Fon clapped a hand over his mouth, before turning to the Captain Commander. "You'll have to excuse my Lieutenant's language, but the sentiment still holds true. Keeping our officers uninformed had been a recipe for disaster in the past, and it was not the best idea in this case either." Her tone was as sharp as her eyes, and the General sighed.

"It may not have been the best decision to make, but keep in mind that, at the time, we were still unsure of their loyalties."

"All the same", Captain Kyoraku broke in lazily, "it may be an idea inform them now."

"Indeed", Ulquiorra ground out harshly as Nel placed a restraining hand on his arm. Looking up to Captain Yamamoto, she pointed out, "We all know that the Ninth, Eighth, Seventh and Fifth Espada were killed in the first push to rescue Orihime Inoue. They were not replaced. As the Sixth, Fourth and First are here now, all we need to know are the fates of the traitors and the remaining Espada – the Tenth, Third and Second."

Captain Zaraki snorted. "Like the Tenth is gonna be a trouble to us."

Lifting an eyelid, Stark drawled, "You do realise that the Espada were numbered 0 to 9 and not 1 to 10, don't you?"

Silence reigned once more as Grimmjow shook his head, muttering to Soi Fon, "How'd you win the war again?"

She sighed. "Suddenly, I'm not so sure we did."

Stark continued, his audience hanging on his every word. "Yammy's release form is that of the Zero Espada. You may wish to rethink the potential trouble he could cause. Also, I assume that since you were unaware of this, you did not manage to kill him?"

The expressions on everyone's faces made the answer clear. Stark nodded.

"Well, there's your answer, then."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Yammy was a fucken moron. No way he could be behind this without help. Who else is there?"

Ichigo Kurosaki looked pensive. "Well, Halibel's dead, that I can guarantee. Me an' Rukia and Renji took care of her and her fraccion."

"And Captain Zaraki and I took care of the Second Espada and his followers with the assistance of our lieutenants", Soi Fon added.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Nice. Never liked Barragan."

A glare silenced him, as a soft clear voice spoke up. "Captain Ukitake, are you sure that you destroyed Mayuri-sama's head when you fought him?"

All eyes turned toward Nemu Kurotsuchi as she stood, eyes downcast, by Captain Kisuke Urahara's side. Opposite her, Jyuushiro Ukitake nodded. "I am sure, Kurotsuchi-san. He did not revert to liquid form and instead dissolved."

Almost so slightly that it was invisible, her shoulders relaxed and she let out a sigh, looking up to meet his eyes. "Thank you, then."

Captain Ukitake's eyes widened as he stuttered out, "You - you're welcome. Though I am sorry for your loss."

Her eyes left his face and returned to the floor as she replied, "I am not."

Grimmjow turned to Soi Fon for an explanation. His captain smiled sadly as she explained, "Captain Kurotsuchi, before he betrayed us, was in charge of the Twelfth Division. He somehow made Nemu in his lab. She was his creation, his lieutenant and his daughter. Why she didn't follow him to Hueco Mundo, I don't know, but I'm grateful. I suspect that she's stronger than people gave her credit for, especially now that she's out of that bastard's shadow."

Letting out a long breath, Grimmjow scowled. "Some nasty shit goes down in this place, don't it?"

Soi Fon laughed hollowly. "Despite the name, we're not gods. We're not even angels, but at least we try. I think that's all we can do."

The General spoke up once more. "All the traitors are accounted for, Aizen by my own hand, Ichimaru though Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Tousen by Captains Komamura and Hisagi, and Lieutanent Iba. The only other powerful players that leaves are the vasto lorde."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I doubt it. Aizen had about a dozen under his command, and I don't doubt that more have joined, but they do tend to keep to themselves. Someone else would have to be leading them, someone familiar with Aizen's aims. I would suggest another Espada, but none are left."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as something occurred to him. "Not an Espada, but maybe someone with that level of reiatsu."

Ulquiorra whipped around to stare at him, his brow furrowed. "You don't think - "

"It's possible", Grimmjow countered. "He's a fucken nut job, sure, but he ain't stupid an' he was always trailing after Tousen, who was always trailing after Aizen. He's powerful enough."

Captain Urahara raised an eyebrow. "I do believe I recall who you're talking about. You're right, he would certainly fit."

Captain Yamamoto sighed. "Any time you wish to inform the rest of us, feel free to do so."

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "His name is Wonderweiss Margera. He was never ranked, but he easily could have been. He was a little… odd, but just coz he didn't talk don't mean that he didn't get what was happenin' around him. He was a fuckload sharper than anyone gave him credit for, an' he hung around wit' people in the know. Put his brains with Yammy's brawn, and I reckon you've got your culprit."

Ulquiorra nodded. "As much as it pains me to admit it, Grimmjow has a point. It would not be at all surprising if this were the case."

"Which probably brings us to the next thing", Captain Abarai muttered. "Who's going into Hueco Mundo to find out?"

Suddenly, Soi Fon knew what was coming. Looking up to meet the Captain Commander's eyes, she muttered, "Grimmjow, I suspect we're going to need to pack."

He grumbled in response, "Some fucken vacation this'll be."

"After much deliberation", the General began, "I have decided to send two captains and two lieutenants to Hueco Mundo, first to the menos forest and, if no answers can be found there, to Las Noches itself. It will be strictly a fact-gathering mission, though the risk of combat is fairly high. I hope the Second and Seventh Divisions are amenable to this."

Soi Fon nodded as Nel replied, "Of course, sir. We'll prepare to leave right away."

He nodded. "Excellent. For the present, then, you are dismissed."

xXx

Two days later, Soi Fon and Grimmjow strode toward the location they had chosen to open the garganta, full of tense anticipation. After weeks of inaction, finally something was going to be done, and no one appreciated it more than Soi Fon. Still, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. There was no doubt that battle was approaching, only questions that remained were who they were facing and on what scale and, while she wanted those answered, the answers would only plunge the Seireitei into war and disorder. They had only just recovered, only just finished licking their wounds…

_Which is typically how Aizen works. That bastard – his death was all too quick._

She couldn't help but notice that Grimmjow kept glancing at her, before finally rolling his eyes and coming to a stop.

"Alright Bee, what's up?"

She frowned, glaring at him. "Nothing. I'm fine, I assure you."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bee. If you wanted to get away with that shit, you should never've taught me all the 'being observant' crap." With a small smile, he reached out and tugged gently on a braid. "C'mon, what's botherin' ya?"

She closed her eyes. "I just can't help but think of the potential implications of this mission."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. Still, all we can do is deal with that shit when it happens, and we need to work out what the fuck's going on first." His lips quirked. "Want me to distract you?"

Her eyes shot open. "Grimmjow, we're in the middle of the -"

He'd already pulled her to him, his mouth on hers, and she suddenly didn't feel like arguing. Somehow he still had the same effect on her as he had from the start, and every time their lips met she got caught up in sheer need. As quickly as he'd pulled her close, he let go, grinning madly. She growled and tried to pull him back, but he shook his head.

"Middle of the street, remember Bee?"

She scowled, smacking his arm. "Bastard."

"Yep. Anyway, wouldn't want to be late now, would we?"

"As if that's ever bothered you", she muttered, a small smile on her face as she walked swiftly to catch up with him. Regarding him as they continued on, she asked, "Aren't you at all nervous? You're not likely to meet anyone who likes that you're still alive there. It'll be dangerous."

Grimmjow merely smirked. "Bee, I eat danger for a mid-morning snack."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not breakfast?"

He snorted. "The most important meal o' the day? Fuck no, danger's just empty fucken calories."

That startled a laugh out of her as she shook her head. "Suit yourself then. We're here."

Greeting them with a cheery wave and a grim, Nel called out a hello as Ulquiorra nodded, adding, "Are you ready to leave? The sooner the better."

Soi Fon nodded. "Who's opening the garganta?"

"Ulquiorra." Nel smiled. "He's the most accurate of us. Shall we?"

The pale arrancar reached out, appearing to tear open the horizon with his long fingers. He motioned with his other hand to Soi Fon. "You should go first. You're senior here, and we'll defer to you."

"Of course." She turned to Grimmjow. "Ready?"

With a grin, he replied, "When you are."

Soi Fon took a deep breath, and stepped forward into another world.

xXx

**And this is where we get to the more serious aspect of the story. May contain: thickening plot, character development and (hopefully) badass fight scenes.**

**Oh, and Grimm/Soi, but really that's a given…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine. *Pout***

**I am so sorry this took forever. I had some serious assignment-age and the audition from hell to get through (followed closely by the call-back from hell, and then the director then turning around and casting someone who hadn't even auditioned for the role). So yes… Not a happy camper. **

**Review-love/pity plzkthnx. I'm a sucker for leet speak…**

**Listening to: The Cure - 'Forest' and Lunatic Calm – 'Leave You Far Behind'.**

Chapter 10

Of all the places Grimmjow had pictured himself when he defected a year ago, nothing quite came close to the sheer absurdity of being back in Hueco Mundo with Ulquiorra. He'd planned on getting the hell out and staying that way, on forging his own path separate to both the Soul Society and Las Noches, and certainly on getting himself away from his tentative and temporary ally, Ulquiorra, before they both lost it and attempted to kill one another. And yet, here he was, a badge-carrying member of the Gotei 13 with Ulquiorra as his fellow lieutenant and occasional (it still just felt wrong to say it) _friend_, traipsing around the menos forest on a mission. All in all, his current situation was simultaneously bringing back memories and fucking with his head.

_Seriously fucken weird how things change…_

One thing had not. He still loathed Hueco Mundo with every fibre of his being - the vast sands, the lifeless 'trees', the silence and the monotony. At least now Sosuke Aizen's fake sky had been removed and things were back to normal. Seeing this place in daylight had always been jarring to Grimmjow. Still, this situation only served to remind him of things he'd tried to forget, like the desperate gnawing hunger, the lust for power, the feel of flesh between his teeth and, later, the submission of servitude. He'd fought here, lost limbs here (albeit, temporarily), and made the decision to betray the man who had made him _Grimmjow_ here. It was only that last memory that brought him any joy; remembering the expression on Orihime's face when she'd realised that her freedom was a possibility never failed to make him smile.

_Well, that an' the expression on Luppi's face when I rammed my fist through his chest. That was pretty fucken sweet. Kami, that prick was annoyin'._

Still, he was on edge. It was Bee's turn to throw sidelong glances his way, as she seemed to have shaken off her earlier hesitancy as soon as she'd stepped through the garganta. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he attempted to relax in order to reassure her.

It didn't work. Soi Fon slowed her pace after exchanging a few brief words with Ulquiorra, letting him lead as she hung back to talk to Grimmjow.

"My turn. What's up?" Her tone was light, but she seemed genuinely concerned. He shrugged in response. "Nothin' that's gonna interfere, Cap'n Bee, never you worry."

"That isn't what I asked", Soi Fon rejoined.

Grimmjow scowled. "Look, let's jus' say I really don' feel like talkin' about it. Anyway, why you got Ulqui leading?"

Deciding to let the matter slide for the moment, she muttered, "Does he know you call him that?"

Grimmjow gave a twisted grin. "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Not like I do it to his face since you've been all 'Grimmjow, no pulverising the other lieutenants'."

She scoffed. "I never said that. I wouldn't leave you such an obvious loophole. I said all Gotei 13 members, outside of captain authorized training sessions. I also made a threat."

"Yeah, somethin' about eyeballs and a rusty spoon, I wasn't listenin'."

"Obviously, because it wasn't your eyeballs I was threatening", Soi Fon pointed out tartly. "As for Ulquiorra, I may be senior here, but he knows this place well. I'd be mad not to defer to that. Apparently he used to reside in a cave close by that sounds like a decent base for our search of the forest, so I am leaving us in his capable hands."

"What 'bout my capable hands, Bee? You've always seemed to enjoy – gah!"

Retracting her elbow from his ribs, Soi Fon couldn't help but smile slightly. "We're on duty, do try for a vague sense of decorum."

"That your way of askin' for some Captain/Lieutenant role play, Bee? 'Coz I'm up for it if you are."

With a snort and a flash of a grin, Soi Fon shook her head and kept walking, as Grimmjow strode on by her side, the smile on his face disappearing once more as he stared out at the horizon.

They continued on, trudging across the shapeless land for several hours before Ulquiorra stopped, raising his hand. Grimmjow cocked his head.

"You fucken serious? What's here that's different from the rest o' this shit hole?"

With a disdainful glance backward, the pale lieutenant replied with a sigh, "I am not as reckless as you, Grimmjow. When Aizen took me out of here and offered me the power I now have, it did cross my mind at the time that such a shift might not be permanent. As such, I imbued my territory with a slight part of my reiatsu. It's miniscule enough not to attract any predators, but anyone attuned to my spiritual pressure can feel it."

Nel's eyes widened as he spoke, her gaze shifting to a particular point on the sand. "He's right. I can sense it now I know what I'm looking for."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Precisely."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to reply, before a strange expression crossed his face. Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

Scratching the back of his head, the blue-haired arrancar mumbled, "I can feel it, too."

Nel started to giggle. "Awww, you two really are best friends forever."

As Soi Fon snickered, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttered darkly, "You've been spending too much time with Rangiku again, haven't you Neliel?"

With a shake of her head, Nel grinned. "Nah, if that were the case, I'd accuse you of flirting instead."

Grimmjow growled. "I didn't ask to be fucken 'attuned to your spiritual pressure'."

"Well it's certainly not something I was hoping for either", Ulquiorra snapped.

"As charming as this all is, can we keep the unresolved sexual tension to a minimum?" Soi Fon asked with a smirk, as the two fumed silently and glared at her. "How do we get there, seeing as the forest itself is underground?"

"Cero", Ulquiorra replied. "The simplest way is to shoot down and open a path."

Soi Fon frowned. "Not kido?"

He shook his head. "No, it has to be a hollow-based power. Kido would attract attention we don't want."

"That seems logical", Soi Fon conceded. "Get to it, then."

Ulquiorra sighed. "This is a job best left for someone with a talent for using cero and controlling it."

"And that's not you?" Soi Fon was surprised, to say the least. Of all those assembled, Ulquiorra seemed the one who most embodied the idea of control. She turned to Nel, who added, "Not me either. I'm very much a weapon in hand kinda girl, if I have to fight at all. No, Grimm's the one for this job, as much as it pains Ulquiorra to admit it."

"Every tool has to have some use", Ulquiorra muttered.

"Is that your subtle way of callin' me a tool?"

"Just shoot the damn cero, Grimmjow."

With a grin, he walked forward, intent on the patch of sand in front of them. So fast the Soi Fon could barely follow the movement, his arm shot out, his right hand glowing blue, and he fired. For a split second the cero seemed to just sink into the sand, but then the ground beneath them began to shift as the earth fell away from the point of impact. Bracing herself, Soi Fon mimicked the others and stepping forward, letting herself fall as the wind and sand whipped around her. The impact was jarring and unexpected, the dark hadn't lifted enough for her to see the ground but the cero-light from Grimmjow's hand that flamed to her left enabled her to come to the conclusion that, rather than having reached the bottom, she and her arrancar companions had landed on the branches of what looked like a large tree. With a frown, she reached forward to touch one of the immense branches, only to gasp and pull her hand back after she made contact.

_It's not a tree at all! It has the right shape, but it feels almost like stone, of all things._

"It's quartz, or somethin' like that." She pivoted on the spot, only to see Grimmjow staring intently at the not-tree as he continued. "Nothin' living in Hueco Mundo, after all. We'd hardly have real trees, what with the lack of sun and rain, plus the sheer number of idiots who'll cero anythin' they see."

That reminded her. "I wouldn't have picked you as the type to use cero."

He scoffed. "What? Didn't think I could do it?"

Soi Fon shrugged. "Not at all. I just thought you were more like the members of the Eleventh and disdained anything that wasn't brute force."

Grimmjow shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "Really Bee, what part of blastin' shit out of the way don't sound like somethin' I'd enjoy? And the only reason those guys hate kido is 'coz they can't do it. Needs too much concentration and self-control."

It was Soi Fon's turn to scoff. "Self-control? You? Who are you kidding?"

His grin widened as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Trust me Bee, if I didn't have any self-control, you'd never get to leave my bed." Soi Fon's eyes fluttered closed involuntarily as his lips traced a path down her neck, until they abruptly pulled away. Her eyes shot open to glare as he straightened up and walked along the branch before turning back to her, his lips quirked into a smile. "C'mon Shaolin, we don't wanna get left behind, now."

With a growl she leapt after him, as he turned in the direction of Nel and Ulquiorra's combined reiatsu. "Grimmjow, you do realise you're going to pay for that, right?"

He chuckled as they sped through the 'trees'. "That's what I was hopin' for."

xXx

The location Ulquiorra lead them to was perfect – deserted, difficult to find and roomy enough for the two tents they had packed to be set up, as the forest was cold enough to require the extra protection and warmth. That, however, brought up the problem of sleeping arrangements. The simplest solution would have been to divide them by gender, but everyone's blood ran cold at the thought of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sharing a tent. Soi Fon knew who she'd rather be sharing a tent with, but decided not to speak up. After all, her reasoning wasn't exactly professional and she didn't want to force Nel into a situation she wasn't comfortable with. Soi Fon didn't know the other captain well and, while Nel and her lieutenant seemed to get along, they were extremely different. The last thing Soi Fon wanted to do was impose a sleeping arrangement on everyone that made them uncomfortable, even if that meant that she couldn't continue her and Grimmjow's own 'arrangement' on this mission.

It had surprised her, therefore, when Nel had suddenly volunteered to stay with Ulquiorra. It worried her, too. Nel was Grimmjow's friend, it was possible that she knew about his current situation and was trying to help, but Soi Fon couldn't stop herself from feeling nervous as she wondered just who else was aware of what was going on between her and her lieutenant. After Ulquiorra and Nel had offered to take the first watch and scout their surroundings, Soi Fon sat in her tent, preparing to confront Grimmjow.

She didn't have to wait long before he joined her.

"So Bee, now that we're alone - "

She cut him off abruptly. "Who knows?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Who knows what?"

Soi Fon cleared her throat. "About us. Nel sharing with Lieutenant Schiffer seems awfully convenient."

Grimmjow took one look at her face and began to laugh. "Bee, you really are fucken oblivious, aren't you?"

She bristled at the insult. "Of course not! Do you think I'd even still be alive if I was unable to maintain a decent awareness of my surroundings?"

He shook his head, still chuckling. "I don' mean that. I mean all the interpersonal crap."

Dumbfounded, Soi Fon could only utter a faint, "What?"

"Shit, you mus' be the only one in the Seireitei who don't know Nel and Ulqui are together."

She blinked. "What – together together?"

"No other kind", he replied with a grin. "What else have you missed, Bee?"

This was starting to worry her. "Who else should I know about?"

Grimmjow considered this. "Well, Shunsui and Nanao."

She gave him a withering look. "I'm not _that_ oblivious, whatever you might think. I've also caught on about Kisuke and Yoruichi, and Aizen and himself."

With a grin, her companion continued. "Now that was a love affair for the ages. Ok, well what about Kenpachi and Captain Unohana?"

Soi Fon grimaced. "I'll give you a hint – never walk into a closed exam room unannounced. Kenpachi visits her on her breaks."

Grimmjow snorted. "Caught 'em at it, didja? Alright then – Captains Kuchiki and Abarai."

"You're shitting me." He shook his head and her eyes widened. "How did I miss that one?"

He shrugged. "I think you were beating me up at the time. I'd also advise you to prepare ahead of time for Ichigo to grow some balls and talk to Rukia, and for the Tenth to really heat up the concept of Captain-Lieutenant relations. Not that we aren't doin' that ourselves already."

Soi Fon lay back, staring at the roof of the tent. "Damn."

"Don't get yourself all worked up 'bout not knowing. Your focus is kinda elsewhere, after all. 'Sides, you got me to give you all the gossip now."

"Oh joy", she drawled, before looking pensive. "How come everyone knows about Nel and Ulquiorra? They're not exactly unprofessional about it."

Grimmjow pulled on one of his gelled spikes. "Look, nex' time you're there and they think you ain't payin' attention, watch how they look at each other. You can't fucken miss it. Especially Ulquiorra. He rarely does emotion; so on the occasion it happens, it really does show. So, no, neither of them know about us, though they mighta guessed."

"Oh." She pondered this. "What about Lieutenant Matsumoto and Third Seat Yukaya? Do they know?"

"Hell no. Didn't you say you wanted discreet?"

"And they wouldn't be?"

"Only when compared to Yumichika after a lot of tequila."

"Kami, that's… more than a little alarming."

"Precisely." Grimmjow stretched out alongside her, his gaze fixed on her face as she stared at the ceiling, frowning slightly.

"There's something else I wanted to ask, too."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Well, in a talkative mood today, are we Bee? Should we get a campfire goin' outside for the story swapping?"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and shifted over to face him as she punched his shoulder. "Ass. I just wanted to know what was with you when we got here. You seemed, I don't know, tense."

He flinched, his eyes hard. "Hueco Mundo and I… go way back. And it ain't a comfortable association." He rolled over to face her. "When you see anything that reminds you of your time serving the Shihouns, how does it make you feel?"

The sharp intake of breath from his companion was all the answer he needed. "You hate it, don't you? You hate the feelin' that you were once weak and you hate the reminder of submission, o' being nothing' but a pawn to them. Abject fucken servitude'll have that effect on you. See, _you_ feel all that, an' you were servin' someone who cared about you, who treated you like family. You feel that way 'coz you're you, and you're just not meant to do anythin' but lead an' be strong. Here's the thing, Bee – you and me ain't so different. The point is, unlike you, I didn't have Yoruichi or anyone like that. I had me, and some traitorous jackass with a God-complex tellin' me that I was his creation and I'd best fellow orders. To me, Hueco Mundo is where I spent decades – no, _centuries_ – constantly on the run, feedin' off others for power and hidin' from vasto lorde, only to end up that bastard's whipping boy. So no, I ain't keen to be back here. I can probably think o' another hundred spec-fucking-tacularly terrible places I'd rather be, but that don't mean I'm gonna let it get to me." His eyes were dark as they bored into hers, his face set. "If you're worried that I ain't gonna do my job right, just come out an' say it Bee."

Soi Fon had been deathly quiet during this speech, but at the last line she jerked as though she'd been slapped. With a growl, she snapped back, "That wasn't why I asked at all! I know damn well you can do your job. It wasn't that I was worried about – it was you, you prick!" Ignoring the way Grimmjow's eyes had widened as he stared at her intently, she continued to rage.

"You've been on edge all fucken day, don't think I haven't noticed! Well, excuse me for trying to be nice, because that's all I was Kami-damned doing! 'You and me ain't so different Bee' – no, we're not, you got the part right. But if you're so enlightened, why the fuck did it not occur to you that I was just making sure you were ok, like you did for me this morning? Unless you had some sort of ulterior motive then, in which case - "

"I'm sorry."

"- you're a complete ass for thinking tha – what?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he persisted in staring at her. "I'm sorry. You're right – this place does make me on edge. I hate it here, like I've never fucken hated anything else. I can't help it, but that don't mean I should take it out on you. So, I'm sorry Bee."

Soi Fon blinked. Of all the things she had ever expected to hear Grimmjow say, an apology was up there with swearing off fighting, or coming out of the closet. The sheer unexpectedness of it left her unable to do anything but simply stutter, "It's – it's alright. And you… you were right. Not about my motivation to ask, but the rest… you were right."

The corner of his lips quirked upward. "It's been known to happen. On occasion."

She gave him a tiny smile in return. "Should I notify Central 46?"

"Nah, get Nel to do it. They love dealin' with her paperwork."

Soi Fon considered this. "I once had a form she'd completed sent to me by mistake. It took me ten minutes to realise that it wasn't the budget at all, but her shopping list. Her handwriting and comprehension of forms are… individual."

Grimmjow snorted. "Indecipherable, more fucken like. The woman has a gift."

"That she does", Soi Fon replied before turning to face him once more, as she continued, her voice softer. "I'm sorry you got stuck here again. If you'd told me, I'm sure I could've turned down the mission."

Shaking his head, Grimmjow replied, "Like the Captain Commander woulda ok'd that. No Bee, you're the one for this job, and where you go, I go." As if he'd only just realised what he'd said, Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Well that's, uh, what lieutenants do, after all."

It was strange, but Soi Fon couldn't help but feel she'd preferred the way he said it initially. She shook her head as she dismissed that temporary bout of foolishness and shifted a little closer to Grimmjow, resting her head against his shoulder. "Fair enough. You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually glad you're my lieutenant."

Her eyes were already closed, so she missed the smile on Grimmjow's face as he kept the excitement from his voice. "Really, Bee? Can I quote you on that?"

She scoffed. "Hell no. I'm even erasing it from my memory as we speak. Anyway, we're on watch later, so we should get some sleep now."

Careful not to shift the woman resting against him, Grimmjow tentatively pressed a kiss to her hair. "Sounds like a plan. Night, Bee."

Sleep already claiming her, Soi Fon curled up a little closer to him and mumbled softly, "Night, Grimm."

She didn't see the way Grimmjow's smile widened at the nickname as he cautiously rolled to face her, watching as her breathing deepened. After several minutes, having deemed it safe, he cautiously reached out to brush the hair from her face, before draping his arm around her waist and closing his eyes, settling into sleep.

_Not so bad here this time around, I guess, especially with Bee. 'Sides, not like we're gonna be here more than a few days, right?_

xXx

Three weeks.

Three Kami-damned weeks and they were still here; no clearer on anything than when they'd first arrived and it was starting to piss Grimmjow off something fierce. Well, not exactly no clearer – one thing was clear.

The menos forest was empty.

Complete silence reigned everywhere they searched, broken only by their footsteps and Soi Fon's curt commands as they moved through, continuing their search. It was seriously unnatural, as far as Grimmjow was concerned. Sure, the menos forest had never exactly been party central, but deserted? Hell, even the slight spiritual pressure they had decided to give off in order to draw the beasties out had failed – there was nothing and no one here but themselves and the false trees.

It was distinctly worrying. Soi Fon herself had stated that the official post-war tally indicated that all but two of Aizen's vasto lorde had perished, but that still left about a dozen of them scattered around the wastes of Hueco Mundo. If they weren't in their natural habitat, then the most logical thing to assume was that they had already been recruited and were in Las Noches, which was far from a comforting thought.

All signs pointed to a looming disaster, and that it was only in Las Noches that they would find answers, an idea that none of the group relished. All of the former Espada had unpleasant associations with their old home and Soi Fon could sense it. Leading an unwilling team into an enemy fortress was hardly her favourite thing to do, and she was clearly waiting until they were sure that no other option was presented to them.

At least, that was what Grimmjow had deduced from the conversations they'd had. Emphasis, he couldn't help but think smugly, on the plural. That was the one thing keeping him from writing this off as one of the shittiest three week long sections of his life – Bee and the way she suddenly seemed to be talking to him. Sure, she wasn't exactly given a lot of options when it came to who to turn to for conversation, but he was still feeling pretty damn good that she'd chosen him. If he was really lucky, then it might even continue once they returned…

Yeah, an arrancar could dream.

Exhaling, Grimmjow opened his eyes and came face to face with a still slumbering Shaolin, her brow slightly creased as she murmured something in her sleep. Her hands were pressed against his chest and, at some point during the night, one of her legs had curled around his own.

Not that Grimmjow was complaining.

_But damn, I love the sleeping arrangements on this jaunt. There's something to be said for havin' Bee there when I wake up._

_Well, somethin' other than morning sex._

_Not that I object to that…_

Stirring in her sleep, Soi Fon suddenly went still, before her eyes snapped open to be greeted with the view – one very shirtless Grimmjow Jeagerjacques with sleep-tousled hair grinning at her.

_Now that's a view. I could get used to this._

_Not that I'm going to. No… Just an observation._

She disentangled herself and stretched the drowsiness out of her limbs before dressing; aware of his eyes on her every move. She had been making a few too many of such observations lately for her peace of mind, but she put it down to the close proximity into which this mission had thrown them. Still, it was nice not to have to make the trek back to her apartment in the middle of the night. And Grimmjow was very comfortable to sleep on. And a surprisingly decent conversationalist. And –

_A good lay, and that is it._

_Even if he does make me laugh._

Shaking her head, she looked up to see him still gazing at her. She frowned.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

He grinned. "The beauty of being me is tha' no one expects me to be anythin' but rude. You wouldn't wanna take that away from me Bee, wouldya?"

She rolled her eyes as she smacked him over the head playfully. "Seireitei forbid. C'mon, time to get up."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Is that a request for sex, because I'm happy to oblige?"

She snorted. "No, it's request to get yourself out of bed and be useful."

Grimmjow considered this. "Well, I suppose it doesn't have to be in bed…"

Hiding the smile on her face, Soi Fon unzipped the tent, throwing over her shoulder as she departed, "You aren't out here in five and I'll get Ulquiorra to wake you up."

Re-zipping the tent and listening to him curse, Soi Fon reminded herself –

_Just scratching an itch, Shaolin. It's all we're doing and that won't change._

_I really need to remember that._

xXx

What Soi Fon didn't want to have to admit to the others was that she was planning on today being their last day in the forest. It was painfully clear that no further insights could be gleaned from their current location, and she knew that it was time to move on, whether they wanted to or not. All the same, she wasn't quite sure how to broach this topic with the others, especially Grimmjow. Every time their conversations had touched upon this place, the hatred with which he spoke of it was palpable, infusing each syllable he spat out. A part of her knew that he'd be practical about it; that he'd follow her in because, as he'd said, that's what lieutenants do. On the other hand, she regretted that he was about to be forced into this situation, returning to a place that had been a kind of prison to him.

_I realise that the Captain Commander wanted the arrancar on this mission for their knowledge of the land, and Grimmjow especially for his reconnaissance training with me, but he had to know that it wouldn't be a pleasant homecoming for any of them._

_Still, I suppose that we should at least be glad he didn't send Stark. He's come to enough grief out here._

_Of course, all this is irrelevant right now. I need to figure out how to break it to the rest of them that this is going to be our last sweep of the area…_

While it appeared that they had thrown caution to the wind by using flash and sonido as they scouted, Soi Fon had decided that, given the deserted state of the menos forest, any spiritual pressure they might exude could help draw something out of hiding. So far it hadn't worked, but it did mean that they could actually cover more area as they searched.

_For all the good it'll do us. There's nothing here._

She raised her hand, calling them all to an instantaneous halt. Grimmjow eyed her as she stood there biting her lip, a look of intense concentration on her face as she stared at her shoes. He looked over to Ulquiorra and Nel, saw the expressions of resignation on their faces and knew what was coming next. He sighed, tugging on one of the spikes of hair hanging in his face, before voicing the thought that they all had.

"So, Las Noches then, eh?"

Soi Fon's gaze snapped to him as she tensed. Whatever she saw in his eyes made her relax, sighing out the rigidity of her stance.

"It would appear so. I think it's safe to say that we've exhausted this possibility."

Nel shook her head. "I wish I could say I was surprised, but…" She trailed off, turning to Ulquiorra who was staring out at the horizon. "Penny for them?"

Ulquiorra's lips quirked slightly as he shifted to regard her. "They're not original enough to warrant the financial outlay. I had a sneaking suspicion it would come to this, so I'm hardly unprepared for the concept."

Soi Fon nodded, her relief at their acceptance obvious. "We'll pack up camp and head off tonight. Not that this place has days anymore, but - "

Almost as one unit, the four of their heads whipped in the one direction, toward the sudden flare of spiritual pressure that suddenly began to rocket toward them.

_Shit!_

As Nel's eyes widened and Ulquiorra grabbed at the hilt of his sword, Grimmjow let off a string of expletives and turned to Soi Fon.

"What the fuck we do now, Cap'n Bee?"

Thinking fast, Soi Fon replied, "I don't see anywhere that'll offer us cover or better defence without us losing any chance of seeing who's coming at us, so here we stay." Cursing herself for not insisting that they conceal their spiritual pressure once they'd stopped, she barked, "Weapons out and ready! Cero first, once they get in range. Let them come to us. From the spiritual pressure it feels like there are a few - "

"Only one", Ulquiorra corrected. "But it's a vasto lorde."

She swore to herself as the blur on the horizon became clearer and clearer on its approach. The swearing increased in volume as a bright blue cero sang past her ear, forcing their opponent to swiftly change direction.

"Damn it, Grimmjow! I like the various parts of my face attached!"

He grinned at her, Pantera unsheathed in his hand. "So do I, Bee. Don' worry, contrary to popular belief, I do kinda know what I'm doin'."

"News to me", Ulquiorra muttered as Nel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"If you two can't play nice, Soi Fon and I will make this a 'Captains only' battle."

Two more ceros whipped past Soi Fon, this time close to her braids. Making a rude gesture to the figure behind her, her black eyes narrowed as she watched their foe draw near. It was a strange, slim spider-like creature, bone white but for strange green scales that were sporadically spread over its body, with large skeletal wings.

Knowing from experience that, despite how unworkable those wings appeared to be for flight, the creature might still be a capable flier, she faced her companions. "Release forms, and now. This one looks nasty. Nel, you know your own and Ulquiorra's abilities better than I do – I'll leave you to decide how to work this out. Grimmjow and I will attack straight on."

She drew Suzumebachi and closed her eyes, calling upon her zanpakuto's power, as she felt the other's reiatsus shift and change around her. She opened her eyes to see Nel hefting her lance and pawing at the ground, eyes on the sky. Soi Fon looked up to see Ulquiorra on the wing above them, his vivid eyes intent on the scene before him. A soft growl to her left drew her attention to her lieutenant. She had to force herself to bite back a snort at the hair and the ears, but she couldn't help but admit that the form fitting armour wasn't entirely unbecoming…

She was jerked out of that train of thought by a cero shooting past her face – this time from the opposite direction. She growled and shot off a kido spell with her left hand that the creature dodged, and was about to order the attack when one of the hollow's 'scales' detached and launched, slamming into her left shoulder. With a hiss of pain, she righted herself and tried to prise it off, only to hear an enraged roar beside her as Grimmjow threw himself at his opponent, Nel not far behind.

Furious with herself for being injured so quickly, Soi Fon ignored the fire in her shoulder and grasped her weapon, racing to join them. Manoeuvring swiftly on eight legs, the vasto lorde shot a cero at her, before turning its attentions back on Grimmjow, who dodged and weaved, slashing at its face with his claws. Avoiding the blast, Soi Fon flashed over to join Nel, as she tried to use her lance to incapacitate one of its legs. Both women were thrown back as the vasto lorde managed to temporarily force Grimmjow away and shoot another cero from its mouth in their direction, before turning back to meet one of Grimmjow's fists. With a howl, the creature launched several scales in his direction, its fury growing as the arrancar dodged each of them.

As Soi Fon helped Nel up, she realised something. "Nel, what's Ulquiorra doing?"

Her fellow Captain grinned, as both women leapt forward to attack their quarry once more. "I figured since we were more than a match for this one, we'd give a new idea a try."

Wincing as she lunged forward to attack, her shoulder reminding her that she was wounded, Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "What, and have him flap around up there doing nothing?"

Nel's grin widened. "No – have him flap around up there letting us be the distraction."

Before Soi Fon could respond, a black streak plummeted from the sky, sword outstretched. The vasto lorde barely had time to scream its rage, as Murcielago pierced through one of the thinner segments of the creature's stomach, pinning it to the ground. The vasto lorde thrashed, but was clearly not dead. From his perch on the vasto lorde's back, Ulquiorra nodded to Soi Fon, calling out, "I figured a live adversary was an adversary we could interrogate. Unless, of course, you'd prefer we just disposed of him."

A harsh cackle escaped the throat of the fallen vasto lorde as its struggles slowed. "Traitors and shinigami scum, just what I was looking for. I hate to break it to you, but if it takes four of you to subdue one of me, then you're going to be in a whole other world of trouble soon." Drawing in a raspy breath, a crude grin spread over its features. "It's going to make the Battle of Hueco Mundo look like a picnic."

Soi Fon growled, as she grabbed the scale that had attached to her shoulder, digging her nails in and pulling it free. The pain made her head spin, but she focussed on the matter at hand. "Who sent you?"

That horrible grating laugh started up once more. "You think I'd tell? I'm keeping that little bit of information to myself, little captain. I know I'm dead, but I plan on my only regret being that I won't see you all die." It paused, before giving an even bigger grin. "Well, except you, little captain. You might've pulled my scale off, but the poison's had plenty of time to sink in."

They all froze, and Soi Fon felt her head start to spin as her shoulder throbbed anew. With a gasp, she slid down to sit on the ground as the creature began to laugh again, the act of standing suddenly too much effort for her. She looked up to meet the vasto lorde's eyes as it gleefully informed her, "You'll be dead within the hour."

Grimmjow suddenly walked forward, an expression of murderous fury on his face as he turned to face the hollow. It regarded him with a slightly amused expression. "Oh, have I made you angry? Is there a problem, traitor? Because if there is - "

Swiftly and without warning, Grimmjow's fist lit up with cero, before punching through the vasto lorde's skull, not even giving it time to scream before it dissolved. It was a typically Grimmjow thing to do, Soi Fon thought as her vision started to grey, but he wasn't smiling.

_Which is odd. Nothing makes Grimmjow smile like wanton violence. Well, except – no! Fuck Shaolin, focus. Poison. That means…_

She slumped forward, desperately trying to find the strength to pick up Suzumebachi as the sword spirit gave her an earful about being careless. Trying not to roll her eyes, Soi Fon hefted her weapon, staring at it briefly before turning it inward and resting the tip against her stomach. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Soi Fon paused, looking up to see Grimmjow just as he turned to stare at her.

_This is going to hurt like an unholy bitch…_

_Still, better than being dead._

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, Soi Fon plunged Suzumebachi into her stomach, screaming out the pain that seared through her as she blacked out.

It sounded far off, but she could have sworn that Grimmjow was yelling something that resembled her name.

xXx

**Have I made it up to you by posting my longest chapter ever? Cue the puppy dog eyes… Anyway, I'm not so keen on the fight sequence in this one, so any feedback there would be spiffy. **

**Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Well, my 21****st**** birthday is tomorrow, Mr. Kubo, and if you really want to make me happy I have this gift suggestion…**

**Oh hell, I don't own Bleach.**

**Yet.**

**Listening to: Nine Inch Nails – 'Sunspots'.**

**But DAMN, I love this song!**

Chapter 11

The first thing Soi Fon felt was fire, that familiar burn in her body that told her she'd been wounded. Memory rushed back as she groaned and opened her eyes blearily, only to be greeted with a cold, blue stare. Her eye snapped open as she took in the fact that she was back in her tent, she was feeling considerably better now than she had felt when she was last conscious and that Grimmjow Jeagerjacques was staring at her with an unusual expression, one so far removed from the norm that it was starting to worry her.

_What the fuck?_

Clearing her throat, Soi Fon croaked, "What did I miss?"

His eyes narrowed. "Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing."

Carefully sitting up, Soi Fon winced as she stretched. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Grimmjow's voice may have sounded light and conversational, but there was something underneath that was putting her on edge. "Think, Captain. Think _real_ hard."

She hissed as her stomach muscles pulled. "Damn it, Grimmjow, I'm in a little too much pain for guessing games."

"Well, then I'll help you", he replied, the strange expression still on his face as his gaze bored into her. "Why are you in pain?"

"What the – I was fucking poisoned, you ass! You were there, did you forget already?" She could almost tell what the emotion he was suppressing was, if he'd just…

"Close, Captain, but no cigar. And I certainly haven't forgotten. You're hurt because you rammed Suzumebachi through your innards."

"Of course I did!" She retorted hotly. She'd never heard him so controlled and cold. It was like he'd completely shut down, and the thought was terrifying her. This cool, restrained, mocking voice wasn't Grimmjow. Worse, he was calling her 'Captain', of all things. "How the hell else was I supposed to survive? Suzumebachi heals me when I've been poisoned - "

"And that might've been helpful to know before you committed seppuku right in fucken front of me!" He roared, "Did it occur to you that it could be a good idea to let me know 'bout that one, or were you pullin' a Captain-Commander an' keepin' that shit for a need-to-know basis?"

A chill ran through Soi Fon that had nothing to do with temperature. Now she knew what he was holding back – simmering, explosive rage. And yet - "But I showed you all my release! I explained to the whole division", she cried out. "Surely you - "

"When?"

"Wha - "

"When did you give that informative lil' demonstration?"

"I - " Soi Fon stopped, the blood draining from her face as she realised, before finishing in a whisper. "I gave it before the war."

"Precisely." He was back to being cold once more. "And that did fuck all to help me figure out why my captain was set on dismembering herself."

It was too much, to wake up from that battle to this. She almost felt like crying, which proved that she must be exhausted, as it was a weakness she'd not indulged in for centuries. Fighting back the lump in her throat, she whispered, "Grimmjow, I'm so sorry, I didn't know - "

"Of course you didn't know", he spat out, before chuckling mirthlessly, shaking his head. "You never fucken know."

Before she could ask him what he meant by that, he was up and leaving. "Fuck this. I'll tell Nel you're up."

She got up, trying to follow him, only to gasp and slump back down as her abused body protested against sudden movement. "Grimm, wait!"

Soi Fon wasn't sure if it was her pained gasp that stopped him, or her request, but he halted and looked back at her. Any words she'd planned to say vanished as she looked into his eyes. She'd seen those bright blue beacons burn when they were together, she'd seen them sparkle when he'd teased her or when he fought, and she'd seen them harden as the looked over the carnage of battle. She had never seen them like this, though. So many emotions seemed to course through those eyes, and Soi Fon didn't have a single clue as to what any of them were. All she knew was that they were the stormy eyes of a man at breaking point and that looking into them was taking away her ability to breathe.

He broke contact with a hiss, storming out of the tent, and it was all Soi Fon could do not to risk unavoidable agony to try and chase after him.

_Oh Kami, he had no idea. He thought I – Oh Kami, I feel sick._

_He hates me for this, I know it. And he has every right to, as well. I should've told him, not only as his captain, but as his… whatever the hell we are to each other. _

Fighting back her tears, a further thought occurred to Soi Fon.

_We're through, aren't we? He won't even want to look at me after this, let alone… And he'll want to transfer, too. I won't get to see him…_

Rustling at the front of the tent indicated that Soi Fon was about to be joined by her fellow captain, and right now she wasn't sure she could deal with even Nel's gentle reproach. Rolling over and closing her eyes, she feigned sleep just as Nel came in to look her over. Sinking into her own miserable thoughts, the sheer irony hit her when she realised that, while she had longed to be rid of her lieutenant six months ago, the thought now horrified her and made her feel unbearably lonely.

_How the fuck did everything get this screwed up?_

xXx

Neliel Tu Oderschvank was many things – Captain of the Gotei 13, former Third Espada, bearer of a ridiculous surname – but one thing she was not was stupid, especially when it came to other people and their feelings. She suspected it had a lot to do with being friends with Rangiku Matsumoto, _the_ Seireitei relationship expert, and possibly was also related to the fact that she was in a relationship with a practised stoic – a man who hadn't known he actually possessed feelings until he'd run into her – and had learned to pick up on even his subtle changes in mood.

Either way, it was fairly obvious to her that something was going on between Grimmjow and his captain. She'd watched the two of them grow closer both physically and emotionally, despite Soi Fon's efforts to keep them apart, and she had to admit that they worked well together. It was nice to see Grimm in a good mood and, better still, occupied and out of Ulquiorra's hair (Ulquiorra had admitted to her recently that he didn't really mind Grimmjow's presence, even going so far as to admit he found their conversations amusing. Of course, he'd immediately followed that up hastily by adding that it was strictly in small doses, but she still figured it was a step forward). However, it was clear that either one or both of them were holding back.

Judging from the fact that Grimmjow had already swallowed his pride and talked to her about his feelings for his captain (and had proceeded to be laughed at by Ulquiorra), she knew it wasn't him. She'd had enough chats with Rangiku about the topic to gather that Soi Fon had some hefty emotional baggage, which made sense, but, Kami-damn it, she was not about to see her friend hurt, even if the woman had such sizable issues that they made Aizen's ego look puny in comparison.

Nel knew that love could make you oblivious – she'd experienced that first hand. That, however, was the only reason that she hadn't tried to smack some sense into both of them. It was obvious that they both cared for each other, and even more obvious that it hadn't even occurred to them to be honest with one another about their feelings. Hell, she didn't even think Soi Fon had realised that her feelings for Grimmjow went deeper than just lust. She had to roll her eyes at that. She liked Soi Fon, and she liked her even better for Grimm, but this was just getting silly. One of them had to re-initiate contact, and since Grimm had taken himself off to shot cero at anything in his path and yell expletives for the last few nights, it was going to have to be up to Soi Fon.

And so, standing in front of Soi Fon's tent, Nel tried to steel herself for what was about to come.

It was time they had a little chat.

xXx

After three days of curling into a little ball and feeling sorry for herself, Soi Fon realised that she was moping.

Worse – she was moping over Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

Even worse – not even that knowledge could motivate her enough to stop.

She couldn't figure out why this was happening. Sure, she had just lost herself the best lieutenant she ever had, but that wasn't it. She'd also lost herself the best fuck-buddy, but that shouldn't induce this feeling either. Maybe it was the combination of these two attributes…

As she heard the tent unzip, she swiftly closed her eyes and relaxed, letting herself breathe slowly and carefully. It was a perfect imitation of sleep, and just when she thought she'd pulled it off –

"You know, watching you pretend to sleep gets old really fast."

Soi Fon's eyes snapped open, and she turned to stare at Nel, who was smiling at her gently. Finally getting her bearings, Soi Fon murmured, "How long have you known I was faking?"

Nel's smile turned wry. "From the start."

"Oh." Apparently her pretence at sleep had not been as effective as she had thought. "Why have you been letting me get away with it?"

Seating herself on Grimmjow's side of the tent and crossing her legs, Nel sighed. "You gave us all quite a scare, you know."

Soi Fon winced. "So I heard."

With a nod, Nel replied. "Yeah, I think they heard back in the Seireitei too. Look, Grimm's mad at you, but mostly he was terrified. We all were, sure, but he – well, let's just say I'd never seen him look the slightest bit afraid of anything until you decided to un-poison yourself in a very novel fashion." She paused, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You were out for two days. He never left your side the whole time. Hell, I don't even think he slept."

Soi Fon's eyes widened as she took this in. Her first instinct was to argue about just how un-Grimmjow-like that story sounded, but she couldn't help but think of so many strange, oddly sweet moments – drunken compliments, honour defending, protectiveness – that seemed to indicate that, on the contrary, that was just what Grimmjow would do.

Which alarmed her. What they had did not lend itself to actions like this, or the feeling that usually prompted them. It was almost as if… As if he cared for her.

Ridiculous, of course. Grimmjow was the Seireitei's resident playboy; he'd hardly be interested in someone like her for something more long term than their current arrangement. And even in the unlikely event that he was…

_No, I don't need to panic. It only becomes a problem if my feelings get entangled. I made it clear to Grimmjow what this was at the start, if he chooses to ignore that I'll regret hurting him, but hurt him I will. I remain indifferent._

Shoving to the back of her mind that voice that pointed out that indifferent people tended not to mope for days on end over the objects of their indifference, Soi Fon emerged from her reverie to meet Nel's gaze.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Nel sighed. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but we need to be able to work together on this. We're going into Las Noches soon and going in there bickering is going to get us killed. You need to apologise to Grimm - "

"I tried that already!"

"You also need to let me finish. He's had a bit of a chance to cool off, so chances are he'll be more receptive. You scared him, and guys like him don't take well to being scared, but he'll come around." Nel smiled once more and got up, offering her hand. "So, what are you waiting for?"

Biting back several replies (the apocalypse, hell to freeze over, Kenpachi Zaraki as backup), Soi Fon clasped hands with her, only to be energetically pulled to her feet and out of the tent. Ulquiorra, who had been sitting by the fire, turned to regard them as they emerged.

Nel gave him a grin and the corner of his lips twitched in response. He shifted to look at Soi Fon as she scanned the campsite looking confused.

"He's not here." Ulquiorra thought it best to enlighten her. "The last few days he's been ostensibly scouting, though in reality it's more railing at the heavens and incinerating all he sees."

Soi Fon wheeled to glare at Nel. "Cooled off?"

The other woman looked sheepish. "With Grimmjow it's sort of a relative term. And Ulquiorra – tactless much?"

He shrugged. "You want tact, call a tactician. I figured she was better off informed."

Taking a deep breath, Soi Fon interjected. "What direction?"

At that moment, the distant sounds of explosion echoed through the air. Soi Fon had her answer. Nodding to both her companions, she flashed away.

Shaking her head, Nel muttered to herself, "There's no middle ground to those two. They're either going to come back totally fine with each other, or in pieces."

She looked up at Ulquiorra and her eyes narrowed at a familiar glint in his eyes. "If you even _think_ the phrase 'win-win situation'…"

He chuckled. "Not what I was thinking, but nice try."

She snorted, not appeased. "You've got that look in your eye, though."

Snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him and, brushing the hair back from her ear, whispered, "This isn't a 'potential Grimmjow pain' look. This is a 'we have the camp to ourselves' look."

A wide smile spread across her face as she turned to look at him. Reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair, she queried, "So it seems. Any suggestions?"

"Many", Ulquiorra replied, as he leaned forward to claim her lips with his own.

xXx

Grimmjow was not a happy camper and, for once, the fact that he hated camping had nothing to do with it. No, it was the knowledge that he was in too deep, the frustration he felt for his current situation that was the problem. He was furious, but not just with Bee. Something had changed for him after the vasto lorde's attack. Hell, maybe it hadn't even changed – maybe he'd just realised it for the first time. The point was, as he had watched Soi Fon drive her weapon into her stomach, his heart had stopped. Or, rather, the point was, in those brief moments when he'd thought she was dead, he'd welcomed that stop.

This was not good. This was beyond attached, beyond like. He was –

With a roar, he shot a cero into one of the lifeless trees.

Unbe-fucken-lievable. I'm in love. Me – Grimmjow fucken Jeagerjacques! It's like a fucken cosmic joke. I'm in love with the one woman in the Soul Society who's better at keeping her emotions out of relationships than I am. No wonder Ulquiorra fucken laughed.

Deciding that cero wasn't quite cutting it, Grimmjow slammed his fist into the trunk of his tree victim. Ignoring the pain that shot up his arm, he continued raining blows down on it.

_I thought we were improving. Hell, we had conversations – actual fucken conversations. But no, she didn't even tell me about Suzumebachi. Not even as a fucken lieutenant, let alone… She don't trust me. Even better, she doesn't feel the need to trust me. After all, I'm just a quick fuck._

_Can't believe I sound like a fucken whiny bitch. Soon as I get back home, I'm getting Kenpachi to beat the emo out of me. And I'm getting drunk – so drunk I won't even remember who I am, let alone who she is._

_Che, it'd be the best fucken plan ever, except for the part where it ain't gonna work. Forgetting Bee… It ain't gonna happen._

_Fuck._

"Don't tell me. The fake tree was looking at you funny." The voice was more tentative than he was used to, but it was still unmistakable. He straightened up, twisting to face her as he kept his face carefully blank.

"Captain." His voice was cool, just short of icy.

Soi Fon flinched, and something in her face seemed to crumble. "Grimmjow, I – Oh Kami, Grimmjow, I didn't know! You have to believe that. I was so sure you knew, it never occurred to me that - " She broke off. It was so damned hard to breathe with him staring at her like that. She gasped in air, only to be horrified as it sounded suspiciously like a sob. Which was just mad. She never cried – not even when Lady Yoruichi had left. "I'm sorry. I am so, so - " Suddenly her difficulty breathing had less to do with looking at him and more to do with the fact that she was being held so tightly it almost hurt. She rested her face against his chest as he curled a hand in her hair, discreetly drying her eyes (not that they were wet) against his shirt. Above her, she heard his husky voice as he finally responded.

"I know, Bee. I know you didn't mean it. It's all right."

Grimmjow felt like bashing his head against something solid. It was _not_ all right. He'd had a speech planned out, one in which he got the hell out of this damn situation before she realised how he felt and pushed him away herself. Between bouts of swearing the air as blue as his hair and blasting everything in sight he'd even practiced it and it had all fallen apart the second he'd seen her looking so miserable. He was an idiot. Worse – he couldn't bring himself to care.

With a rush of sonido he had her pinned against the tree he had been attacking only moments before, his lips crushed against hers. He kissed her like a desperate man, but he was past giving a fuck about that. All he could think of was that he could've lost her, and that he was damned if he was going to let that happen again. They pulled apart, both breathless, and Grimmjow ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Bee?"

"Yes?"

"One request."

He didn't hate her. At this point, she was up for giving him anything. "Name it."

His eyes bore into hers. "Just don't ever scare me like that again."

She gulped and nodded. "Believe me, I don't plan to."

He let out a relieved sigh, before grinning at her and, reaching forward, picked her up and started walking back to camp.

Soi Fon began to squawk, "What the - "

"You shouldn't be up so soon, not after that shit. I mean, sure Bee, I get that you couldn't stand another second without me, but really…"

He was calling her Bee again, she realised, and she could kiss him for it. Better yet, she thought as they returned to camp, she would do just that.

xXx

Several hours later, Soi Fon slipped out of Grimmjow's very determined grasp, having successfully disentangled herself without waking him, and began to ready herself to go on watch. Stretching out several muscles that had gotten quite the workout in the last few hours (Grimmjow had apparently missed her almost as much as she'd missed him), she strode outside, taking Nel's perch in one of the 'trees' with a smile as she stared out across the forest canopy, alone with her thoughts.

It was a relief to be back on good terms with Grimmjow. It had been a wrench seeing his typically playful manner disappear, only to be replaced with cold, polite indifference, and she never wanted that side of Grimmjow aimed her way again. She didn't think she'd ever been so glad to hear him call her Bee before. He'd accepted her apology, he'd forgiven her and, almost as if to celebrate, he'd gone straight back into teasing her and she'd loved him for it.

Soi Fon's brain screeched to a halt.

_Loved him – no, it's just an expression. Just an expression, right? Because I'm not that stupid, I know that way lies madness. I know better than to get involved, or –_

Unbidden, memories flooded into her head – Grimmjow's eyes lighting up when he teased her, his laugh when she threw him out of the office, him slurring out that she was pretty, the way he tugged on his hair when he was thinking, the way he grinned wickedly when they were fighting. As Suzumebachi muttered something along the lines of 'comes the dawn', Soi Fon realised something crucial.

She was in love with Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. Completely and totally.

This was not good.

_Kami, how could I have been so stupid? This is an unmitigated fucking disaster! How am I supposed to explain this? No – I can't tell him. We agreed to keep things strictly casual: I break that rule and he's gone. Oh Kami, what have I done?_

With the look of a woman who was shell-shocked, Soi Fon stared out into space, her mind racing and utterly preoccupied.

So preoccupied, in fact, that it wasn't until the darts embedded themselves in her throat that she noticed them.

The sting brought her back to reality as she ripped the projectiles out of her skin and whipped around, drawing Suzumebachi from her sheath as she faced three figures. The leader stepped forward, brown hair gleaming slightly in the moonlight as it flopped forward over his eye-patch. He looked pointedly at her zanpakuto. "Somehow, I don't think you'll be doing too much with that."

With a growl, Soi Fon opened her mouth to reply, but stopped dead as she glanced at her sword.

Suzumebachi was disintegrating before her very eyes.

Cold fear gripped her as she looked back at her attackers, now all in the moonlight where she could see them. One of them, indeed, was all too familiar.

"Akon", she croaked.

As a shinigami, Akon had had small horns protruding from his forehead. Now, as an Espada, if the gothic eight tattooed on his hand was anything to go by, they were longer, as the broken mask covered them and extended upward into the sky. He smiled coldly. "Captain Soi Fon. I'm so pleased you remember me."

She spat at his feet, and his smile widened. "What have you done to me?"

The leader ignored her, in favour of the scantily clad woman beside him. "This would be the fact-finding mission He warned us about. Can you sense any others, Loly?"

She scowled. "Three, Tesla. And one of them the bastard who gave me this." She motioned to the nasty scar on her exposed abdomen.

Tesla shook his head. "Schiffer does not concern us. When Devega did not return, we were given specific orders – capture one, and only fight if stealth fails. Your petty grudge will have to wait."

Her eyes narrowed. "Petty? He impaled me with my own damn sword and left me attached to the wall! You think - "

"Loly", he snapped. "What is your rank?"

"Tesla - "

"Your rank, Loly."

Sullenly, she muttered, "Ninth."

"And mine?" He continued.

Even more surlily, she replied, "Fifth."

"Precisely."

Akon, during this exchange, continued smiling at Soi Fon in a way that was starting to frighten her even more, an expression she remembered from when Mayuri Kurotsuchi would receive new test subjects. Leaning forward, the Espada whispered conspiratorially, "My master was a brilliant man, Captain Soi Fon. This particular chemical from the darts is a compound – one part a basic sedative and the other a drug specifically created to suppress reiatsu. Better yet, he left us such detailed notes about the individual reiatsus of the Gotei 13, so it was easy to tailor this to you. I can only regret that my master died before discovering how to make the drug's effects long-term, but we'll be sure to keep you with a steady supply. Face it, shinigami. You are helpless."

Tesla nodded, before ordering, "Akon, Loly. Pick her up. We want to be back before dawn." He stared at Soi Fon, considering her mutinous face. "Akon, hit her with another sedative first."

Before Soi Fon could react, a needle was jabbed into her arm and she was simultaneously lifted up and thrown into darkness.

_This is really not my night…_

xXx

**Surlily is an actual word. Live and learn, huh? The 'you want tact, call a tactician' line is from the film 'Intolerably Cruelty', which is solid gold. It is currently 1am here, which means that I am now 21… Woot. Anyway, this next week is busy, so there may be a slight delay in posting, but I'm trying to work around it. **

**R and R, and stay tuned kiddies! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: *stares pitifully at Tite Kubo* …I can has Bleech?**

**Yeah… Didn't think so. Not mine.**

**Listening to: Muse – 'Knights of Cydonia'. If I were somehow spurred into action and ass kicking I would do it to this song.**

Chapter 12

It was his disturbingly cat-like instincts that woke Grimmjow up, much to his chagrin, as he reached out for Soi Fon only to find her gone. Shutting his eyes tighter to block out the sunlight, his first thought was, _Heh – Bee's still on watch._ However, as parts of his brain began to wake up with him, a further notion occurred to him – that Soi Fon's shift should have ended before dawn. So where, then, was Bee?

_Ulquiorra should be on now… Maybe she didn't wanna go wake him up. No telling what he an' Nel'll be up to in that tent of theirs - I wouldn't want to go knockin' either. Knowin' Bee, her inner workaholic probably decided that sleep is for the weak, or some shit like that. That'll be it._

Somehow, despite how logical all these answers sounded, Grimmjow couldn't quite shake the feeling of unease that had settled in his stomach. As much as he wanted to dismiss it as anxiety left over from the last few very eventful days, something was nagging at him. Growling to himself, he rose and dressed, grabbing his sword and striding out of the tent. A quick look over the campsite yielded no Bee, so he sonido'd forth to where she should be on watch, leaping across the various branches to their lookout.

What he found there chilled him to the bone.

xXx

Ulquiorra sat up suddenly, inadvertently dislodging Nel who'd had been sleeping against him, and tried to get an exact fix on the location of the surge of spiritual energy Grimmjow had decided to give off at a horrifically early hour of the morning. Temporarily ignoring Nel's half-asleep and entirely cranky ramblings, his brow furrowed as he tried to place the feelings Grimmjow was broadcasting. They were mixed and almost distorted they were so strong, but one thing was very clear.

"Something's wrong", Ulquiorra broke in on Nel's rant.

Still rubbing her shoulder, she glared at him balefully as she muttered, "I'll say."

With a small smile, he leaned forward to kiss the shoulder she had landed on. "As is usually the case, this was Grimmjow's fault."

She rolled her eyes. "It always is, where you're concerned. He's at the lookout post – I take it we're joining him?"

Ulquiorra nodded curtly, his frown returning. "Neliel, can you sense Captain Soi Fon at all?"

Her breath caught. "No. But then, she can be damn impossible to sense when she chooses. It's a stealth force thing. Still…" She looked up to meet his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't good?"

"We're in Hueco Mundo", Ulquiorra remarked, his eyes hard. "Good, no matter how you define the concept, tends not to exist here."

Nel sighed. "And here I was hoping you'd have an answer to dispel my concerns. Alright then, let's go."

Swiftly, they made their way to their companion, Ulquiorra's mind ticking over the whole way there.

_Grimmjow, despite what he would have others believe, is an emotional creature. He loses control of his feelings regularly – during fights, when he's insulted, around his captain. Temporarily losing the ability to keep his reiatsu in check is something that happens on a daily basis for him, but I have never seen it happen on this level before, except maybe…_

_Except, perhaps, a few days ago, when he thought Captain Soi Fon was dying. _

_Which is worrying. If it took something of that magnitude to bring this out in him, what in the world of the living could have happened now?_

Ulquiorra sped up, catching up to Nel as they both raced up to the canopy of false trees, all the while struggling against Grimmjow's spiritual pressure, as it seemed to weigh down the air around them. Finally reaching the makeshift platform they had constructed for their watch, Ulquiorra gripped the branch above it and vaulted up over the edge to land beside Neliel, her gaze already fixed on Grimmjow. Struggling to stand against the onslaught of spiritual pressure, Ulquiorra finally turned to stare at its source.

Grimmjow seemed at once unnaturally still and trembling with rage. Every muscle seemed to be tensed, as the blue-haired arrancar fixed his murderous glance on three small objects in his palm, the knuckles of his other hand white as he gripped Pantera's hilt. Sensing his friends' arrival, he whipped around to stare at them, his eyes barely registering the shock on their faces as he shoved what he held in his hand toward them. There, dwarfed by his large palm, were three darts emblazoned with the insignia of the Twelfth Division, with an additional signature – a small trident that was all too familiar to anyone who had faced Mayuri Kurotsuchi during the original Winter War.

All three of the darts were tipped with blood.

Nel's eyes widened. "The blood, is it - "

"It's hers." Grimmjow's voice was hoarse and dull, sounding strange even to his ears. "An' from what I can remember about the fucker in the creepy mask, whatever was originally in these would have been pretty nasty shit."

"But Mayuri Kurotsuchi is dead", Ulquiorra pointed out. "Both Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi seemed fairly certain of that."

"It wouldn't have to be him", Nel muttered with a scowl. "He took his third seat and all his research with him when he defected, and I suspect that's the combination responsible for this."

Grimmjow's fist curled against the darts as he stared out toward the horizon. "Don't matter either way. The point is – Mayuri means Aizen and the Winter War, and that means Las Noches."

And suddenly, Ulquiorra knew exactly what was going to happen. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the former Espada's rash behaviour, the pale arrancar disappeared from beside Nel, only to reappear directly in front of Grimmjow -

Just as Grimmjow attempted to sonido to Las Noches as fast as he damn well could.

Ulquiorra may have been slighter, and Grimmjow may have had momentum going for him, but the man who had once been the Fourth Espada had one very important thing on his side – the predictability of stupidity. Granted, Grimmjow typically wasn't entirely the moron that Ulquiorra made him out to be, but in a situation like the one they now faced Ulquiorra had instinctively known that his companion was going to attempt this, and he had been ready.

Nel couldn't help but wince as the two collided, Grimmjow bouncing to fall on his back, as Ulquiorra stared down at him rubbing his shoulder (the point of impact), before growling out, "You idiot. You are _not_ going after her alone."

Hissing his rage, Grimmjow launched himself at Ulquiorra again, managing to get in several punches before being thrown rather unceremoniously to the ground again. Ulquiorra sighed, noting the pain in his fractured jaw as his regenerative abilities took hold. When he felt able to speak, he fixed Grimmjow with a decidedly cranky look.

"Well, at least your technique has improved, but you are still as woefully unable to listen as you were back under Aizen's command."

Growling deep in his throat, Grimmjow snarled, "I ain't fucken leavin' her there with some sick Mayuri Kurotsuchi wannabe! I don' give a fuck whose heads I have to rip off to make it happen – I'm getting Bee back an' bringin' her home."

Honestly, Ulquiorra couldn't help but think, it was like talking to Lieutenant Kusajishi. One had to connect all the dots for them before enlightenment occurred. Out loud, he queried, "What did I say before you decided to attack me?"

"You said I wasn' gonna go after her - "

"No. I said you weren't going after her _alone_."

As this sunk in, Grimmjow had the good grace to briefly look sheepish, before his panic over Soi Fon returned. "In that case, sorry 'bout your jaw, but if you're comin' with me then we gotta move fast."

"We'll need a plan", Nel pointed out. "And a little more preparation. There's three of us and Kami knows how many of them." Shaking her head, she smiled ruefully. "You know, we were ordered to avoid combat and it's standard procedure not to go after captives no matter how highly ranked they are."

"Well then", Ulquiorra replied smoothly, "Captain Soi Fon, before her unfortunate capture, postulated that the answers to our questions were to be had in Las Noches. As the highest-ranking remaining member of this mission, Neliel, and given that we have no other leads, I imagine that you would continue this line of reasoning. Therefore it is perfectly logical that we should travel there in order to gather information. If we are able to free our captive comrade on the way, then all the better, and if we are drawn into combat… Well, given that Las Noches appears to be very much inhabited once more, that can hardly be considered surprising. In short, we are going there as part of the mission we were originally ordered to carry out – anything else that may or may not happen on the way is not planned, but merely fortuitous. No, I don't think we could be considered to be breaking any rules. Isn't that right, Captain?" A faint smile had appeared on his face by the end of this speech, and it was apparently contagious.

Nel grinned at him. "Just like that, huh? I like it. Yep, that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"If we live through this, I'll help you rehearse it before you have to talk to the Captain-Commander", Ulquiorra returned blithely.

"Then let's move", Nel stated in the brisk voice she reserved for sounding (what she termed) 'suitably captainy'. "We need to strike camp and get ourselves there. We can plan on the way - it'll be faster and I don't like the thought of Captain Soi Fon in their clutches anymore than Grimmjow does."

Grimmjow stood there watching them, a grin spreading across his face as he felt some of his panic subside.

_But shit, I love my friends. Well, maybe not Ulqui over there, but still. They might tease the ever lovin' crap outta me at every Kami-damned opportunity they get, but when I need 'em…_

_Hang on, Bee. I'm comin'. Better yet, I'm bringin' backup._

_Whoever the fuckers are who took you - they're goin' down._

xXx

Feeling decidedly groggy, Soi Fon groaned as she lifted her head and opened her eyes, registering the strain on her outstretched arms. Her mind still utterly disoriented, she realised very quickly that her arms were not outstretched by choice, but due to the heavy manacles that held them firmly against the wall, forcing her to stand. Still sleep-fogged and confused, she stared at the chains.

_Huh. I'm chained up. That's a little odd. What is it Grimm would say… Kinky - that's it!_

She couldn't help but smile to herself.

_Typical Grimm._

_Wait. Grimm…_

Her eyes snapped wide open as clarity and the events of the previous night returned to her. There was no Grimmjow here to help her now. She was captured, at the mercy of the enemy with little hope of rescue in sight. Better yet, judging from the strange fuzzy feeling in her head, she was still very drugged.

_Shit._

_Still, look on the bright side. I wanted something to take my mind off the damned mess my feelings have made out of this _thing _with Grimmjow, and now I have it. In spades._

_Some higher power clearly either doesn't like me, or has a really sadistic sense of humour._

She let her head fall back, only to wince as it smacked into the wall with more force than she had intended. Deciding that closing her eyes was her best course of action, Soi Fon was rudely interrupted from this by the sound of approaching footsteps.

_Now I'm cranky. My head hurts, I've temporarily lost my powers, I'm drugged up to the eyeballs, I'm captured and I've come to the very uncomfortable realisation I'm in love with my lieutenant and fuck buddy. _

_What is it Lady Yoruichi used to say? Ah – I'm not fit to receive visitors today. Used to work when she said it, somehow I don't think it'll have the same effect here._

_They'll want information, damn them. Well, I have no intention of divulging, but who knows what the fuck they've drugged me with. For all I know, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had himself a truth serum at his disposal. I need to end this conversation fast, before they have the chance to extract anything from me. Somehow, I don't think I'll have to endure too many interrogations. It may be against protocol to rescue me, but I know Grimm… He'll take any excuse to say 'fuck protocol', even if it's only to come here and yell at me for scaring him again._

_I'm actually looking forward to it._

_Not the point, though. Focus, Shaolin. There's a fairly high likelihood that the cavalry will arrive soon, so until then all I need to do is limit the amount of time my captors spend talking to me. And Grimmjow himself taught me that the easiest way to discourage someone from wanting to talk to you is to get under their skin, hit a few nerves. He's given me plenty of examples to work from…_

_The cavalry may arrive, but they could so easily be outnumbered. They might have known this place once, but who knows what could have changed, or how vast this new army is, or – _

_No, I can't think like that. Besides, Grimmjow is rather Kurosaki-like in his inability to give up on a fight. He'll come for me, even if it is just because I'm his captain._

_He'll come get me, I know it. _

_All I have to do until then is hold my own and channel Grimmjow in conversation…_

_Oh, I am definitely looking forward to that._

The door to her prison swung open, as Akon and two pale, lank-haired creatures strode in. With a curt nod to his companions, Akon dismissed them and they scurried out, apparently to guard the door from the outside. Akon, meanwhile, turned to stare at her, the same disturbing smile on his face that forced Soi Fon to try and suppress a shudder.

_Just my luck to get scheduled an interrogation with the one man who freaks me out almost as much as Mayuri Kurotsuchi did._

The smirk still on his face, Akon looked her up and down once more, before raising an eyebrow at the scowl she returned.

"Why, little Captainess, I do hope you're not too uncomfortable. Your stay here is going to be of some duration, after all."

A razor of a smile on her face, Soi Fon met his eye.

_I really don't like this guy at all. Oh well, that just makes needling him more fun. I refuse to let him dictate the terms of this conversation. I may be the one captive, but that doesn't make me powerless. After all, they need me for information – that's the most obvious reason they would have for a kidnap rather than just killing us all back at the camp. Therefore, they need me alive and able to communicate._

_Let's hope that Akon here doesn't lose sight of that fact when I'm taunting him._

Clearing her throat, she replied, "Well, I was in better company before you arrived, but one can't have everything. But enough about me, Akon, let's talk about you. How have things been with Mayuri gone? Have you actually made any scientific breakthroughs yourself, or are you still trading in on your old captain's work?"

His smirk thinned and his eyes grew cold. "What of you, Captain?" He spat the title out as though it were a curse. "Still pining over your precious Lady Yoruichi? You do realise that, even if she had been that way oriented, she would never have been interested in someone so plain."

Soi Fon's smirk widened.

_A hit for me and a miss for him. It's going well._

"Now Akon", she chided, "you really can't believe everything you hear. I would have thought a scientist such as yourself would know not to assume without proof. Or maybe you just lack… the correct mindset for such work."

"I am perfectly aware of what you are trying to do, Captain Soi Fon", he growled. "Do not expect to infuriate me."

"There's no 'trying' about it", she returned, her grin now reaching what she thought of as Jeagerjacques proportions. "However, if you wish to change the subject, then by all means, do."

With a very filthy look in her direction, Akon turned away, grabbing a chair from the corner before placing it in front of her and seating himself.

"I refuse to rise to your baiting, Captain - "

"Well, I hardly expected you to jump on board - "

"Silence!" She watched as his hand lingered on the hilt of his sword, before reluctantly releasing it. "As I was saying, you may as well save your breath rather than insulting me. After all, we have more pressing matters to speak of."

"Actually, I think I'd rather prefer to keep on insulting you, if that's alright?" Soi Fon's smile turned benign. "I find it helps keep me calm."

Akon shook his head. "Captain, you are no fool. You know why you are here. War approaches, and as we don't have a shinigami among us to provide information anymore, we require your assistance. As someone who works in intelligence, I think you would understand our desire not to go in blind, surely?"

The serene smile that Soi Fon was wearing would have put Captain Unohana to shame. "You want information. Very well. Guess who the new Captain of the Twelfth Squad is?"

His mouth tightened. "I couldn't begin to think."

Her smile turned wicked. "Kisuke Urahara. That's the kind of mind you're up against Akon, and I've got to say, even if you do somehow extract information from me, I don't like your chances. The only reason you were even able to take me down was because I was distracted, otherwise the three of you wouldn't have stood a chance. You're not half the Espada your previous incarnations were."

"We don't need to be!" Akon snarled as he stood up, knocking his chair back. "We've gone quantity over quality this time around, and your precious Soul Society will be overwhelmed. Aizen unleashed barely a quarter of his true fighting force – when this storm breaks we'll leave you all for dead."

His words may have sent chills down Soi Fon's spine, but she ignored them, storing them up for when they'd be needed. "You want to know something else, Akon?"

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Nemu Kurotsuchi is still the lieutenant of the Twelfth."

He froze, before walking toward her and leaning forward. "Nemu Kurotsuchi is nothing but a waste of space. My master was absolutely correct when he referred to her as a failed experiment." His voice was icy, his rage barely contained.

Soi Fon stared him down. "Yeah? And yet he still ranked her above you. Now, this may just be me, but that doesn't say much about his opinion of - "

Fists slammed into her healing abdomen, partially re-opening her wound as she screamed. Another punch to her cheek made her head feel considerably fuzzier. Akon gave a sharp intake of breath, and stepped back.

"Congratulations, you got what you wanted. I'm going to enjoy torturing the answers out of you. And, when we're done with that tongue, I have a mind to cut it out."

Turning on his heel, he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he'd gone, Soi Fon let out a groan of pain, letting her head slump forward as she blacked out once more.

xXx

"This is the lamest fucken plan ever."

"Well, Grimmjow, if you have a better idea, do share it", Ulquiorra retorted, his wings ruffling in annoyance as he settled into his first release form. "Otherwise, you'll just have to make do with what I have concocted. I'm going to assume, from the furious glare and the muttering that you imagine is under your breath, that you have no such alternative?"

Muttering slightly more fiercely, Grimmjow turned to look at Nel. "You agree with me at least, dontcha?"

The corner of Nel's lips twitched. "It's not genius, but it's about the best we can do under the circumstances. If you want genius you'll have to let us camp out here for a few weeks gathering more information. Somehow, I don't think that's the course of action you're after."

Recognising a losing battle when he was faced with one, Grimmjow growled. "Fine. So, basically Ulquiorra flies you up to that tower there and you two then proceed to make sure that the coast is clear, or clear it yourselves. Then, once you're done, Emo Boy flies back and collects me from where I'm twiddling my thumbs - "

"I really wish you would not call me that", Ulquiorra muttered. "If you continue to do that, I might just tell Lieutenant Kusajishi about your release form and you could end up with a far more humiliating nickname than Big Blue."

"Huh. Touche. Anyway, back to business. So, after that, we split up, which is such a fucken horror movie cliché by the way, and go our merry ways – me to the lab and interrogation rooms, Nel to look through the various other prisons and Emo Boy to wherever his old suck-up self thinks would contain information. We have precisely an hour to do our stuff before getting our asses out." Grimmjow paused, considering this. "You two do realise tha' we're probably all gonna die, right?"

Nel shrugged. "We all seem to have a tendency to get lucky in the most unlikely of situations. I mean, by rights all of us should be dead by now, and several times over." She considered this. "Well, dead as far as this form goes. The point is we're not. I don't know about you, but I'm hoping to keep it that way."

Ulquiorra gave her a small smile. "Indeed. Neliel is right. Let's focus on staying alive for now and try to ignore the odds. Now, I trust you have reconciled yourself to the plan?"

Grimmjow scowled. "I hafta cling to you when you fly, like a fucken girl. I'm not exactly keen. Still, I plan on kicking serious ass and savin' Bee. Can't do that from out here."

Shaking his head and pulling Nel to him, Ulquiorra replied, "I'll take that as a yes. Now, from where we are it should only take half an hour to get there and secure the area, unless we run into serious trouble. If I'm not back in an hour, put Plan B into motion."

"We have a Plan B?" Nel raised an eyebrow.

"No, but that's how Grimmjow can spend his time here", Ulquiorra said with a ghost of a smile, which turned into a smirk as he looked at Grimmjow. "I'm waiting with bated breath to hear what you come up with, by the way."

"Get bent", Grimmjow returned, without malice. "Alright then, move along. The faster you get in, the faster we save Bee and fuck off."

"Crudely put, but accurate", Ulquiorra remarked dryly.

"Now that's going on my tombstone", the blue-haired arrancar replied with a grin. "See you on the other side."

Nel smiled at him, before curling her arms around Ulquiorra's neck, careful to avoid the drawn sword in his hand. With a nod to Grimmjow, the winged arrancar's own arms snaked around Nel and he launched himself and his passenger into the air.

Watching them as they flew further and further away, Grimmjow felt the smile slip off his face as his unease and anger returned.

_Fuckers took Bee. It may be the last damn thing I do, but I'm gonna make 'em wish they'd picked another target. Even if she doesn't think she is, or even wanna be, she's my girl._

_And no one messes with my girl._

_Well, not if they want their knees to continue bendin' the right way._

xXx

After the longest half-hour wait of his life, followed by the most incredibly awkward ten minutes of his life (he and Ulquiorra might get along these days, but having to practically cuddle the guy in order to fly with him was definitely going on Grimmjow's 'Never Again' list), Grimmjow finally stepped up into the tower, flashing a grin at Nel, who was standing there, sword drawn and blood-drenched.

"Awww. You started without me."

Nel rolled her eyes. "Please, if you'd been here you would have just complained that they were pussies. There were only two of them, and they were fairly low-level at that. Things feel fairly quiet, but there's a good chance that they've anticipated our arrival and are lulling us into a false sense of security. Now, once more with feeling – be careful, try not to attract attention, and get out alive in an hour. We clear?"

Ulquiorra strode forward, his wings retracting as he reached for Nel. Pulling her toward him, he kissed her fiercely, drawing back to look into her eyes.

"Stay alive, Neliel", he whispered. "I don't feel at all inclined to be distraught."

She smiled sadly, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips before replying. "That goes for you, too. I don't know what I'd do if - " She paused, drawing back slightly. "Ulquiorra, what's wrong with this picture?"

Looking around, the pale arrancar sighed. "He's already gone after her. Typical. I did wonder at the lack of catcalling over our display of affection. We should probably follow his example." His gaze went to her once again. "I _will_ see you again."

Nel swallowed her nervousness and gave him a shaky grin. "That's the spirit."

xXx

Unconsciousness was lovely, Soi Fon decided. It meant that you didn't think about arrogant bastards with blue hair who somehow wormed their way into your heart, or about how you were a prisoner and any rescue attempts would probably end in the deaths of friends. It also meant your head mercifully stopped spinning, your arms stopped aching from being stretched out for hours, and you neglected to notice that your re-opened stomach wound was bleeding again.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Groggily, Soi Fon opened her eyes, staring at the pool of blood that had formed at her feet. Her new wound wasn't deep, but if she were left for another couple of hours…

_That is not a pleasant train of thought. No, they can't leave me forever, they have to re-dose me with that reiatsu suppressant eventually. Let's see… There was the shot last night when they caught me, and then they knocked me out for Kami-knows how long. They dosed me up again once I was here and awake, but without knocking me out, and they haven't dosed me since. I haven't been here more than twenty-four hours, that I'm fairly sure of – I'm only just starting to get hungry. So then, the doses are, at most, twelve hours apart and, at least… Hmmm. I'd say eight hours apart. Alright, somewhere in that window._

_Which means I'm due for one soon, judging from the fact that my conclusions make sense. Oh goody._

_On the bright side, at least I won't bleed out._

_Some fucker of a bright side_.

Soi Fon's head was pounding, most likely from a lack of water. She'd have called for some, but the two identical, apparently genderless creatures of Akon's were more than a little creepy and she didn't want to have to deal with them any more than she already had to.

Although, now that she listened, it wasn't exactly her head that was pounding.

It was with this realisation that her door, and a good portion of the surrounding wall, exploded, aided and abetted by a very familiar bright blue cero and the swiftly flying, decapitated body of what could have been one of Akon's fraccion. At this point, very few of the arrancar's joints were bending in the way their creator intended them to, rendering it almost unrecognisable. Blinking her eyes and trying to take this in, Soi Fon felt her breath catch and her heart beat wildly as an even more familiar figure stepped into the room, shaking plaster dust from his hair with one hand, while the other gripped a bloody sword.

Her eyes widened, as she tentatively double-checked. "Grimm?"

Relief warred with anger on his face, as he took in the blood and a rather nasty bruise on her cheek. Someone was going to pay. Until then, however, Bee was alive…

He grinned back at her. "'Sup Shaolin? Didja miss me?"

Soi Fon scowled. _I'm captured, wounded and drugged, and this is how he greets me. I sure know how to pick them, don't I?_

"There are two of them, I hope you know", she pointed out, nodding to the corpse that had been Grimmjow's previous opponent.

His grin widened. "Concerned about me already, Bee? That's awful sweet of you, but don't worry. The other guy's embedded in the intact bit of wall. A sorta modern art installation piece, if you will."

"Charming", Soi Fon muttered. "Now come over here and help me out of these chains. I want to make a very rude gesture at you."

"Nah, I think I like you like this. It's givin' me ideas", Grimmjow replied with a smirk.

"You always have ideas", she returned. "Come on, my arms ache and it may have escaped your notice, but I'm bleeding all over their nice clean floor."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her wound once more. "Oh, I noticed." His voice was calm, but with a very dangerous edge.

_He's angry, but I don't think it's at me…_

He walked forward, his bright blue stare fixed on her, stopping just short of touching her. "You know Bee, I did make a request that you never scare me so damn much ever again."

_Ah. Maybe it is at me. Shit._

"However", he continued, "given that this one was largely outta your control, I've decided to take my anger out on whoever was responsible." He grinned, his typical good mood and bloodthirstiness back. "Wanna help?"

_He's insane, psychotic. He's probably going to get us all killed with this rescue attempt…_

_And, Kami help me, I love him for it._

_I must be just as mad. I couldn't have possibly picked a worse person to tie myself in knots over, but I can't bring myself to care right now. I blame the drugs._

_Speaking of which…_

"I'd love to help, but they drugged me with a rather interesting reiatsu suppressant. I'm pretty much useless right now, but I'm due for my next dose soon, so it should wear off eventually."

"Huh." Grimmjow looked thoughtful, before pulling a syringe out of a pocket. "Your doses look like this?"

Soi Fon's eyes widened. "How'd you - "

"Half the reason they were such easy kills was that they were distracted getting this piece of shit ready. They were 'bout to go in, when I figured it was time to say hello." He grinned. "That should even things out a little."

"Indeed. You know what would also help?"

"What Bee?"

"Getting me out of the Kami-damned chains!"

"If you insist. Still, can we keep 'em?"

"Grimm - "

"Shaolin?"

"Now is _not_ the time."

"That a yes?"

"…Fine, so long as you realise I'm not going to be the one they're used on. _Now_ will you unchain me?"

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at that one. _That's my girl. Good to have somethin' to look forward to._

Aloud, he answered, "I'll only cut the chain, rather than the cuff itself. It'd be a cryin' shame to rescue you only to lop off one of those amazin' hands in the process. How'd they even catch you in the first place, Bee? Woulda thought that you, of all of us, would be best at keepin' out of trouble."

Soi Fon flinched. "I got distracted. Look, are we here to chat or to get the hell out?"

Swiftly he cut through both of her restraints, grabbing her when she fell forward and holding her to his chest.

But damn, Soi Fon felt far too comfortable here. "Blood loss. Give me a few seconds, I'll be fine."

She really did fit with him, despite the vast discrepancies in their heights, Grimmjow couldn't help but notice as he looked down at her. "Take your time, Bee. 'Sides, at this angle I can see down your shirt."

She rolled her eyes. "Bastard."

He considered this, and then nodded. "Yep, that's about right." Carefully, he tilted her face up to his, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Where the majority of their kisses had been fevered, passionate affairs, this was slow, languid and enticing, and it had Soi Fon's knees feeling weak.

_Or maybe the drugs just aren't wearing off…_

_No, it's him._

_Damn._

Eventually, Grimmjow drew back, exhaling as he ran a hand through her hair, a strange smile on his face.

"I missed you, Bee."

"Why, how touching."

As one they wheeled around, only to see Akon smirking at them, hand on the hilt of his drawn zanpakuto. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

Grimmjow snorted. "That's the best line you've got? Damn, Bee, sorry I left you here this long. You musta been bored if this is what counts as wit here."

She smirked. "It was somewhat trying, but Akon did attempt to keep me entertained."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "I'll bet." He turned back to Soi Fon. "He do the shiner on your cheek?"

Her merciless grin got even wider. "As a matter of fact, he did."

Akon scoffed. "You're seriously going to let your lover fight on your behalf? How pathetic. I must admit, Captain Soi Fon, I had expected better from you."

She shrugged. "It depends how you look at it. I'd love nothing more to fight you myself, but I'm drugged. But Grimmjow… He's my lieutenant and I've trained him myself. He's as much my weapon as Suzumebachi is, I just happen to wield him differently."

"I don't whether to be flattered by that or not, but what Bee's saying is simple", Grimmjow added.

"Prepare to have the ever-loving crap kicked out of you."

xXx

Nel was lost.

Not in the traditional sense, no. She'd already been through the bowels of Las Noches, and had found nothing to illuminate the Soul Society's current situation. All she had discovered was that it was quiet – too quiet. Next to no one was about, which seemed odd to Nel. If the Espada had been re-formed and an army was in place waiting to attack, there should be some sign of it, however small. However, she could find nothing, which did not bode well.

This whole situation smacked of 'trap'.

_Which is where the 'lost' thing comes in. I've done what we planned on me doing, but what now? I can't sit here and twiddle my thumbs, but I can't think of any place that I could check that Ulquiorra won't have already thought of. I can't even try to find him because we've all suppressed our spiritual power. I suppose it's not that I feel lost, but… purposeless._

_Damn it._

_Might as well go back the way I came, then._

Concentrating and shifting the corridor (once an Espada, apparently always an Espada), a flurry of movement caught her eye. Wheeling and drawing her sword, Gamuza met an opponent with a resounding clash. Leaping back, Nel took in her opponent – around five and a half feet of what looked like skanky teenage girl. Still…

Nel frowned. "You look familiar."

The dark-haired arrancar flipped her pigtails and growled, "I'd be far more familiar to your utter prick of a lieutenant. I was hoping for him, but I guess you'll do."

Nel raised an eyebrow, slipping into a fighter's crouch. "You got something against Ulquiorra?"

She spat on the floor, before gesturing to a scar on her stomach. "Everyone fucken stabs me through there and I've gotta tell you, it gets old. But Ulquiorra, he didn't just stop there, no. He got pissed because I wouldn't leave that damn human woman alone. Who would? The bitch is a freak of nature. He pulled me out of the damn room and beat the hell outta me, but he had to go to a meeting and didn't trust me left alone. So, what does he do?" Her eyes were narrowed and locked on Nel. "He impales me with my own zanpakuto and, for good measure, jams two fucken knives through my hands so I can't remove it. I have fucken stigmata! Needless to say, he's not my favourite person." She paused, drawing in a deep breath, before smiling calmly. "I was hoping for a chance to take it out on him, but you know, I think taking it out on his bitch is better."

She lifted her blade. "Poison, Escolopendra."

Hefting Gamuza, Nel stared down her opponent.

Suddenly, purposeless was a long way down the list of what she was feeling.

xXx

This didn't feel right, as far as Ulquiorra was concerned. He could feel the fluctuations in his companion's spiritual pressures and, while he desperately wanted to go to Nel, he knew she was perfectly capable of fighting her own battles. She may be his superior, but that was largely because of seniority rather than power – in that respect, they were equals. Still…

It was all too quiet. Ulquiorra had drawn a number of conclusions from this, but the most obvious was simple and very worrying.

They were expected.

This conclusion was confirmed as he crept through the meeting room, and a voice rang out behind him.

"Hello, Ulquiorra."

He froze, before whipping around on the spot, Murcielago already drawn and ready. His target was difficult to miss, but appeared unarmed. Then again, his huge size did tend to mean that Yammy Rialgo was never fully weaponless.

Ulquiorra frowned. "Yammy. I had a feeling I might find you here. I wouldn't mind a couple of questions answered, if that's alright with you." The larger Espada and he had always gotten along and, while the situation was very different, he suspected that politeness was the best tactic right now.

The other Espada gave a grin. "Typical of you. You never could stand information being withheld, even by Aizen-sama."

Lowering his zanpakuto, but staying alert, the pale arrancar replied, "I'm just curious as to why you felt the need to kidnap Captain Soi Fon and lure us here."

"He didn't. I did."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. _This could be somewhat problematic. To say the least._

A slender, white clad figure had emerged from behind Yammy, his pale hair lank in the low light. Taller, gaunter than he had been before the Winter War, Wonderwiess' eyes were sunken and dull, but there was a menace to him that Ulquiorra had not remembered.

He smiled. "Ulquiorra."

"Let's talk."

xXx

**I know, I know. Sorry. Two assignments and my 21****st**** birthday party killed the last two weeks, and this chapter is epic; my longest yet, in fact. Better yet, technically this is only the first part of what I consider one chapter… The next half should be arriving considerably sooner. **

**Once again, sorry about the wait.**

**In the meantime, however, thanks to all my lovely reviewers, who I utterly fail at getting back to (I do it in spirit!), especially the anonymous ones, since I can't back to them even when I have time (Le sigh). You've all been lovely, and your encouragement makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Seriously. It's so nauseating I might just vomit unicorns, rainbows and puppies, so keep it up (I want to see unicorns!) **

**I really should lay off the author's notes after a few drinks. Oh well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own several volumes of the manga… Does that count?**

**Listening to: Rob Zombie – 'Dragula' and Nine Inch Nails – 'March of the Pigs'.**

Chapter 13

Nel had never liked centipedes. Frankly, she thought a creature had no business having that many legs, and all that scuttling creeped her out somewhat. However, as she dodged one of Loly's poison-dripping arms and lashed out with Gamuza, meeting empty air, she was rapidly developing an even stronger prejudice against those particular bugs.

Loly's resurrecion had given her body armour and multiple poisonous limbs, neither of which were developments that Nel approved of. Nel could only heal herself so far, and she had a nasty suspicion that her abilities did not cover corrosive materials to the skin. At least, though, she still had Gamuza in her release form, and four legs to keep her stable. Nel dreaded to think how much pain she'd be in if she had to block those venomous arms with her own…

Twisting around, she swallowed a cero and spat it back out, only to grimace as Loly dodged it, scampering away, all legs at full speed.

_That's why I hate anyone with more legs than me. Too bloody good at manoeuvring. Not to mention Nnoitora and the whole bug thing… _

_Yeah, definitely not a fan. _

_Damn it. I'm stronger than her and I could finish this quickly, but I can't afford to sustain too many injuries here. Kami only knows who or what I'm facing after this and, even if I can avoid any other opponents, I'll need medical treatment pretty damn quickly if I get poisoned. _

With a hiss, Nel brought up Gamuza to block the two claws headed in her direction. The two women stood there, locked together by arm and lance, staring one another down. Nel smiled sweetly, before rearing, keeping her opponent's arms trapped. She kicked out, her forelegs meeting the armour over Loly's stomach. The impact threw the new Espada back, wrenching her arms away from Nel as she crashed into the hall gasping.

Nel's smile turned grim. The shell that covered Loly's stomach had cracked noticeably.

_One or two more hits might do it. It's a difficult shot though, and she'll be even more wary of it after that last trick. Still… Yes, it does seem to be my best bet._

Screaming with rage, Loly pushed herself off the wall, firing cero as rapidly as she could. Dodging easily, Nel couldn't restrain a grin.

_Someone's losing their temper. Of course, she'll be more dangerous, but also more liable to make mistakes…_

Leaping over another bolt of cero, Nel spun Gamuza in her hands as she wheeled around to face her opponent, only to find her opponent already there. Her eyes widened as she brought her lance up to defend, only to feel a distinct sting and burn in her left foreleg. Loly grinned up at her, one of her claws piercing the muscle in Nel's thigh.

Nel's eyes narrowed. With a growl she whipped Gamuza around, slicing through the leg that had hurt her and ignoring Loly's yell of pain and rage as the limb severed. Nel kicked out once more, bringing Gamuza's hilt down on the weak point in Loly's armour and dislodging a piece. The two women sprang apart, nursing their injuries and staring each other down once more.

Nel winced, as she felt the poison start to seep through her, even as she pulled the offending limb out of her leg.

_So much for her making mistakes. That was far too careless of me. Still, I now have a shot to aim for… Ulquiorra, why couldn't you have pissed off someone weak and easy to deal with?_

_Ulquiorra… I hope he's all right. _

Gritting her teeth, Nel hefted her weapon and sprang into battle once more.

_Only one way to find out…_

xXx

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was busy trying to focus on the conversation at hand, rather than the waves of power he could feel from where Nel was currently engaged. This was definitely not a situation in which he could afford to be distracted. He stood silently in the meeting room, trying to decide how to proceed. In front of him were an Espada who had once been the closest thing he had to a friend, and another who he suspected was more than a little mad. Both of them could rip him to shreds, either individually or together - he had no illusions about that. They were, however, showing no inclination towards that particular path. Indeed, Wonderweiss in particular seemed to be waiting for him to make the next move.

_Attempting to fight will get me killed. If I were at all disposed toward flight, I might consider trying that, but I don't think I could live with myself if I ran. Besides, I doubt if that would do me much good. No, the best idea is to make a push to discover why they lured us here…_

_If it's questions they want me to ask, where do I begin? What was the last thing Wonderweiss said? …That he had manoeuvred us to bring us here. Wait. Us, or_ me_?_

Ulquiorra looked up to meet the dull violet eyes of Yammy's companion.

"So", Ulquiorra began, "you have us all in Las Noches, where you want us. Why is it only I that you've sought out?"

Wonderweiss gave a cold smile. "It was you in particular that we wished to speak with. We have, since the end of the war, made attempts to reach out to the remnants of Aizen-sama's army. Naturally, your new connections to the Soul Society have made this difficult, but this mission of yours has provided us with a unique opportunity to make the offer we wished to."

"Indeed, that much is obvious." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "But that doesn't explain why I am your target."

"Coyote Stark is a broken man and no longer a true warrior. Neliel Tu Oderschvank has made it clear that the Soul Society is her home and she has no intention of being elsewhere. Grimmjow Jeagerjacques is an unpredictable hooligan", Wonderweiss intoned dryly. "Surely you can see the truth in these assessments. However, you have always been the consummate professional in this and a loyal devotee to Aizen-sama's aims. The man himself may be dead, but his ultimate goal lives on."

Wonderweiss paused, looking him over. "We have decided to overlook your betrayal. After all, you were left at the mercy of a woman with god-like abilities, and an Espada's first duty is to survive. You did what you had to."

Ulquiorra nodded. "As did we all. I can fault nothing in your conclusions."

_This is supremely risky, but we need information and I cannot think of another way to obtain it. Neliel, forgive me…_

Ulquiorra mirrored his companions' cold smiles. "Very well. Let's hear this offer, then."

xXx

Years of battle experience had given Soi Fon the ability to assess a situation like this almost instantaneously, she reflected as Grimmjow and Akon's blades met once more in front of her. Therefore, she was able to put the various facts together. Firstly, while Grimmjow was stronger than Akon, there were several impediments to a simple victory.

_Actually, just one – me. As long as I'm still without access to my spiritual power, I'm a liability. As long as I'm a liability, Akon will continue to target me in this fight. And as long as Akon targets me, Grimmjow will focus on defending me, rather than winning this fight._

_In short, we are probably screwed._

_Damn it! I need Suzumebachi back, NOW. I need my reiatsu. I'm sick of just being a fucking target and burden. I am a Captain of the Gotei 13, not some snivelling weakling who cowers at the sight of a member of the Eleventh Division! _

Throwing herself to the side as a cero ripped past her original position, Soi Fon flinched as Grimmjow roared and tried to backhand Akon.

_He's letting his temper get the better of him and there's nothing I can do. He shouldn't even be here and the last thing I want is from him to be hurt on my behalf. Oh Kami, I'm in so deep it isn't funny. Fuck, I wish I could summon Suzumebachi. She may be an annoying little shit, but she's a damn fine weapon. Not that I plan on letting her know that._

_I really hate this._

Akon dove toward her, only to be blocked once more by an enraged Grimmjow, sword swinging in one hand and cero blasting from the other. Akon was forced to use both hands to block the stroke, but dodged back when Grimmjow's cero-lit hand swung out to punch him, grazing his cheek and filling the room with the scent of burnt flesh.

Soi Fon's nose wrinkled as both parties backed off and faced one another.

_The blood loss was bad enough, but this smell is seriously nauseating. And what they hell are they up to now?_

Akon was smiling grimly at both of them, his pale, thin sword pointed in the same direction as his smile.

"Really, Jeagerjacques, this surely cannot be all you have to throw at me. I had imagined that Captain Soi Fon would entrust herself to someone more… Well, _more_, if you catch my drift. And here you are scrabbling to defend her."

Grimmjow stilled, a growl on his lips that twisted into a strange smile. "Yeah? Well, if it's any consolation Akon, I'm just as in the fucken dark about Bee's taste in men as you are. But sure, I'm holdin' back. Don' take a genius to figure that." He paused, apparently giving Akon a once over. "After all, I only release Pantera when my opponent's worth it an' actually gonna give me a decent fight."

Stroking his chin, Grimmjow was the perfect image of an arrancar deep in thought. "Still, I suppose I could make an exception for you. I mean, you did hurt Bee, an' I don't take too kindly to that. An' you do rather piss me off…"

Thoughtfulness gave way to bloodlust on Grimmjow's features as he started to smile. "You know what, Akon ol' boy? I think I'll give you a taste of what I can really do."

"Growl, Pantera!"

A newly armoured and clawed Grimmjow settled into a fighters crouch, leaving his long hair to trail along the ground. His ears twitched, and then twitched again as he heard a distinct laugh behind him, a dark, sexy and slightly mocking chuckle that he knew came from only one woman…

"Fuck Bee, I'm savin' your ass! You could at least have the decency not laugh at the damn ears!"

She snorted behind him. "Please, who are you to lecture on decency? And has anyone ever taken you seriously after they seen the ears?"

With a growl, he turned around. "Typically I beat the fucken insolence out of them!"

She smirked, her eyes simultaneously on him and their opponent. "Well, good luck trying to do that to me. Anyway, don't you have a fight to win?"

"Yes, he does, but if this keeps up I'll just behead him while he's not looking", Akon muttered waspishly.

Grimmjow turned around, an eyebrow raised. "You attention starved or somethin'? It ain't always about you."

Akon's expression slipped into a smug smile as he looked both of them over. "No, I'm just eager to finish this. I have better things to do. At least, now that I know what I'm up against, I should be able to return to what I was doing relatively swiftly."

His grip on his zanpakuto altered, as he held it more like a dagger than a sword. His dark eyes regarded them mockingly. "You have both been entertaining, annoyances that you were, but this ends now."

"Ensnare, Kyoufu-Shokkou!"

The sword in Akon's hand became even thinner, almost thread-like, but no other change appeared to manifest in the other Espada. Grimmjow let out the breath he would never admit to holding.

"You're shittin' me. All that lead up for this? What the fuck are you, the reincarnation of P.T. Barnum?"

A razor of a grin on his face, Akon shook his head. "And to think, Jeagerjacques, that I had previously assumed that your stupidity was largely an act. Appearances are not everything. Your captain alone is proof of that – she's half your size and is still stronger than you could ever hope to be. But we're discussing my zanpakuto."

"Kyoufu-Shokkou has not altered much in my transition from shinigami to arrancar. It was originally a kido-based sword, but obviously now feeds off my cero instead. I have noticed that when a shinigami undergoes hollowfication, very little about their powers change. If they are properly changed by the hogyouku as I was, they are essentially the same, only more powerful and with a certain hunger for souls. It is only those creatures changed by Kisuke Urahara that have inner hollows and must fight to control themselves. I possess no such flaw."

"Of course", Grimmjow muttered dryly, "but the sword? You know, the whole point of this rant?"

Casting a glare in his opponents' direction, Akon continued as though he had not been interrupted. "My zanpakuto has a rather interesting ability. Despite its appearance, it is a sturdy and sharp weapon however, like all zanpakutos, it functions as more than a mere sword. Kyoufu-Shokkou, the terror-weaver, helps me channel my cero blasts, making them far more accurate than they would ordinarily be, but my favourite attack is the one it takes its name from."

Soi Fon tensed.

_He seems far too pleased about this. I have the distinct feeling that we're really not going to like what he's about to tell us._

Akon noticed her shift uncomfortably, and focussed his cold eyes on her, forcing her to fight to suppress a shudder.

"The blasts of cero I channel through this sword, instead of simply appearing as bolts, take on the form of a spider's web, covering even more ground and making it almost impossible for my opponent to escape. However, should any of the web touch my victim - "

"I liked it better when you said 'opponent'", mumbled Grimmjow, his eyes fixed on the man in front of him. Akon merely let his lips twitch into an even wider smirk.

"As I was saying, should any of the web touch you, you sustain a temporary paralysis in whatever portion of your body has been affected, leaving you frozen, as if in fear." He hefted his sword, his eyes glittering. "Thus the name. So, shall we continue?"

Grimmjow was demonstrating a calm confidence that Soi Fon certainly did not feel. He swiftly turned back to her, giving her a tight grin. "Shoulda offed him while he was givin' his epic monologue, huh?"

She gave him an equally shaky smile. "Might've been an idea." She watched as Akon's sword arm started to glow red with cero. "You have a plan?"

He shrugged, turning back to his opponent. "Keep you safe and pray that those drugs wear off soon. If it gets bad, Bee, run."

She started at this. "What? You can't seriously expect me - "

"I can and do", he growled. He whipped around once more to face her, his eyes boring into hers. "You run Bee, and leave me if this goes south. You don't, an' I'll never forgive you - got it?"

Not trusting her voice, Soi Fon nodded. His shoulders relaxed. "Good. You damn well better not have your fingers crossed behind your back, or some shit like that." Turning back to face his opponent, Grimmjow growled out, "Alright, bitch, let's roll!"

Soi Fon could only stand there as she watched the two Espada, the old and the new, face off against one another.

_He's mad if he thinks I'll leave. Does he honestly think I'd get very far with no power? Or is he relying on that lack to help me pass unobserved? Either way it's a moot point – I'm not going._

_Still, I'm reassessing the situation now, and I have to say, I liked it better when we were only _probably_ screwed._

xXx

Ulquiorra stared at his two fellow arrancar, an eyebrow raised, as he waited for what he had just heard to sink in. Inhaling sharply, he directed his gaze to Wonderweiss, who stared at him calmly, unblinking. Slowly, he pieced together his next sentence.

"Let me ensure that I understand you fully - "

Wonderweiss smiled, and nodded. "But of course, Ulquiorra. With your traditionally methodical approach, it is exactly what I would expect."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

_It is difficult to tell whether he is mocking me, or being obsequious, and even then if he is doing it deliberately. In fact, it is generally difficult to deduce anything about what he's thinking_. That_ is why he's dangerous – he's entirely unreadable and, therefore, unpredictable. He's just as much of a risk to have as an ally as he would be an enemy. But do I call him out on it? No – it's too risky. He's capable of destroying me with one hand. Best to just play along._

"Essentially, you want a spy. A mole in the Soul Society that can pass you information."

Yammy nodded, grinning. "It'll be just like old times. And once it's all over, you can come back and be part of the Espada once more. We've left the Fourth Espada spot open for you."

Ulquiorra nodded. "That is tempting. You do realise, however, that any chance to pass information would be limited to battle encounters. I would do what I could to leave your troops intact, but I may have to do serious damage in order to maintain my cover."

"That has, of course, occurred to us", Wonderweiss replied, "but we have arrancar to spare, and we desperately need eyes in the enemy camp. Previously we have relied on the information of traitor-shinigami which, while useful, tends to be only as good as their last act of loyalty toward the Seireitei. We need current updates, and this is the most obvious solution."

Ulquiorra considered this. "There is an incredible risk for me in this plan. I run the risk of a war on both fronts, from both arrancar unaware of my position in this and from the Soul Society if they discover my treachery. What makes you think that I would be willing to take on such a role?"

Wonderweiss' cocked his head, the same placid smile still fixed on his face. "You have expressed contempt for the inhabitants of the Seireitei numerous times. I doubt that has changed. They have taken _you_, one of the most powerful creatures to walk the earth, and have given you what? A lieutenancy? When you have the strength to destroy many of their captains? They do not respect or appreciate you, Ulquiorra. You won them the war, and they barely restrained themselves from killing you for your efforts."

He paused, clearing his throat. "Loyalty goes both ways, Ulquiorra. I admit, Aizen-sama did not always treat you as he should have, and you were right to retract your allegiance, but have the Soul Society really treated you any better? We are your brothers in arms, whether you will concede that fact or not. We know what you are and what you are capable of. You are an Espada – one of the strongest. We would welcome you into our ranks once more, and we would not be quick to forget what you had done for us. But you have a choice, after all. Either decision you make, you'll leave here unmolested by any of the current Espada. I cannot guarantee the conduct of the lesser arrancar, but you should be able to handle them. However, if you refuse, should we meet in battle…" He trailed off, his meaning clear and his wide-eyed violet gaze met Ulquiorra's.

"So, then, what's it to be Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

xXx

Lance and claw met, sparked and separated, leaving the two women who wielded them to step back and watch each other warily once again.

Nel was starting to worry. She'd made some headway in this battle, the various wounds and the severed leg marring Loly's release form were testament to that. At the same time, however, things were not exactly going well for her, either. Her reactions were slower, a result of the poison, and twice now she had felt her injured leg almost give out on her. She needed to end this, and quickly, but her increasingly sluggish movements made it clear that she was in trouble.

_Damn it – if it were just a matter of strength or swordsmanship we would have finished this long ago. She's not even close to being me equal in those respects. You only need to look at us – I've only got one wound and she's covered in them! But no, she has to have a Kami-damned soporific poison dripping from her skin to even things up! _

_This isn't good. If I don't end this soon, no amount of power or ability is going to make up for the fact that my arms don't move when I tell them to. I don't have time to heal myself, and even if I did – what would I heal? The original wound? It might close up and stop looking like my leg is rotting, but the poison itself will have spread too far now…_

Dodging, and narrowly avoiding a slash aimed at her eyes, Nel grimaced at the triumphant expression on her opponent's face.

_The bitch knows it, too. She can tell I'm weakening, moving slower. How do I get myself into these situations?_

_Well, Ulquiorra, now that I think about it._

_Maybe this is his subtle payback for being forced to handle my paperwork._

Trying to ignore the slightly hysterical urge to laugh, Nel blocked a thrust at her abdomen with Gamuza, spinning and kicking out into Loly's side with her hind legs. She couldn't help but feel a sense of smug satisfaction as her hooves made contact and the slighter woman swore.

_That felt good. Ok, so I don't have a lot of time here. What targets do I have? There's some armour missing on her left, another patch up near her ribs and that one in the centre of her stomach… the last one's the hardest to get to, but it is the one most likely to finish this, and that's what I need right now._

_She'll be careful about taking any further hits there, though. I need to throw her off guard, give her no chance to think about it. I'll need to move quickly – I'll probably only get one shot._

_Kami, I hope this works._

Ducking under claws, Nel punched out, catching the younger Espada in the jaw and leaving her to flail back against the wall. She stepped back, trying to avoid Loly's arms, only to feel the tip of one scrape across her cheek. She winced, as she charged up a cero.

_Oh well, I was already poisoned._

_Here's hoping this is actually effective…_

Readying her lance, Nel gathered all her strength and poured it into the cero she shot into the ceiling above Loly. The scorn on her opponent's face gave way as plaster and stone started to fall. Instinctively, the other Espada raised her arms to protect herself, leaving her body undefended.

_NOW!_

Muscles protesting, Nel aimed and launched her lance, watching it as it arced away from her, hitting its target exactly.

Loly stood there, a dazed look on her face as she took in the lance that pierced her stomach, attaching her to the wall. She looked up at Nel, a mixture of hatred and disbelief on her face as she spoke through the blood dripping from her mouth, breaking the sudden silence and stillness.

"Through the stomach? Again? You're fucken shitting me - "

That was the moment that the rest of the roof chose to give way. Nel's eyes widened as a chunk of rock struck her behind the ear. Her vision dimming, she struggled to stay upright, before realising that she was definitely fighting a losing battle. She slumped to the ground, losing hold of her release form and shifting back, as the rubble continued to fall, feeling her conscious mind slip away.

_Fuck. This could be a problem…_

xXx

Grimmjow swore loudly as he dodged another cero blast, ignoring Soi Fon's protests as he shoved her down and, hopefully, out of range.

_Bee mightn't like gettin' babied in a fight, but she's just gonna have to deal with it. Any other time I'd back her against anyone. Hell, even with just her strength and speed I reckon she could take out a hell of a lotta hollows. But with no spiritual pressure an' after being chained up and beaten… By this fucker, no less._

_I really don' like him. Hell, I'm half hopin' Bee gets her strength back so she can pitch in, and half hopin' she gets her strength back so I can watch her take revenge on this pompous little prick. She's not enjoyin' the whole 'helpless' thing. _

_All the more reason to inflict me some pain. _

With a roar, Grimmjow pounced, dodging the web-cero Akon shot in his direction and reaching out with his claws, only to be met with Akon's zanpakuto and decidedly smug expression.

"I _did_ warn you that may sword was still just as effective as a close range weapon, did I not? Perhaps, Jeagerjacques, you should have paid slightly more attention."

Refusing to rise to the bait, Grimmjow merely smirked, before kicking out at Akon's stomach with his equally clawed foot. The force of the kick threw him away from his opponent and opened up a rather nasty cut on Akon's stomach, leaving him to bleed over his crisp, white uniform. The blue-haired arrancar's smile widened.

_Got him just like he got Bee. Now, if I could give him a matching punch to the face, that'd be pretty fucken sweet…_

Before he could start to vocalise his gloating, Akon shot off yet another web-cero, this one aimed perfectly and directly at Grimmjow. Throwing himself to the side and ignoring whatever Soi Fon was yelling at him (the phrase 'arrogant, overconfident ass' may have been bandied about), Grimmjow winced as he felt a tendril of the web touch his stomach and the muscles located there seized up.

_Shit. Not as bad as if he'd gotten a limb, but that's gonna make dodging this shit a fuckload harder._

Soi Fon crouched behind some of the rubble from the wall that Grimmjow had destroyed and tried to figure out how they were going to get out of here alive.

_Suzumebachi, any time soon would be great, damn you! We're bordering on actually screwed here and I don't plan on going out like this, let alone taking Grimmjow with –_

She inhaled sharply as something faint, but still defiantly present flickered at the edge of her consciousness. Sinking lower behind her shield of debris, she smiled grimly.

_Soon. Now I can only hope that it happens before it's too late for Grimm._

_Damn it, why do all those mad scientist types have to possess bizarre and poisonous zanpakutos? Is it some sort of unwritten rule? At least Kisuke's isn't so bad…_

A yell from Grimmjow brought her back to herself, as she leapt away an instant before cero smashed into her previous hiding place. Moving swiftly, she ducked to avoid another blast, while Grimmjow settled himself between her and their attacker, shooting off cero of his own and growling at her over his shoulder, "Damn it Bee, you're distracting enough! Stay the fuck outta trouble!"

"Working on it", she replied through gritted teeth. Any other time she'd beat the hell out of a subordinate who spoke that way to her, but in this case…

_Well, it is Grimmjow. Somehow, none of my rules ever seem to apply to him, no matter how much I wish they would._

Satisfied that Soi Fon was safe enough, for the moment, Grimmjow turned his attention back to battle, catching Akon's blade in one arm guard and slicing at the scientist with his free arm. Feeling a definite sense of satisfaction as the blade sunk into skin, Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realised that Akon's blade was charging up to release another cero. Desperately he tried to pull away, Akon's grin widening as he watched the other Espada discover that his arm was trapped. In a last ditch effort before Akon fired, Grimmjow swivelled on the stop, leaving only one side of his body open for attack.

Akon's cero shot out, throwing Grimmjow back against the wall in a shower of plaster and dust. Readying himself for the final blow, Akon waited for the dust to clear only to recoil, seeing no opponent where there should have been one. Instead, an electric blue glow appeared from behind him, as Grimmjow – charred, barely mobile, but still grinning psychotically – stood there, the light emanating from his hands.

"It's called Desgarron", the arrancar informed Akon blithely. "A personal favourite in my arsenal. Essentially it just blasts anything I claw at, but it's got a pretty impressive range."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Akon relaxed. "Honestly Jeagerjacques, have you no ability to think beyond the next move? You can only use this attack once in your current state, and then you'll be next to useless. You're mostly paralysed and exhausted. Once you use this last of your spiritual power, you're done. And you lack the mobility to hit me properly, unless I just stand still, which I assure you, I'm not going to - "

A sudden wave of reiatsu cut him off, as he choked at the sudden pressure, whipping around to stare at the petite woman on his left, a sadistic grin on her face and a naked sword in her hand.

Soi Fon stepped forward, a smirk on her face that exceeded anything that even Grimmjow at his most smug could dredge up. "I guess I've been spending too much time with Grimm, but the only thing I can think of to say to you right now is – surprise, fucker. Now, Grimm!"

Akon's eyes widened, and he belatedly realised, as he felt Grimmjow's blast approach, that he'd done just what he said he wouldn't. Attempting to throw himself down, he felt impossible sharp claws through his stomach as the world exploded.

Hurling herself away from the point of impact, Soi Fon watched, her eyes wide, as Akon and the wall behind him seemed to spontaneously combust.

_That's one hell of an attack – I think Grimm just demolished an entire wing of Las Noches! Speaking of Grimm…_

Flashing to his side, Soi Fon steadied him as he swayed on his feet, the grin still fixed on his face. Checking the extent of his injuries, she growled out any number of insults on several topics, from lieutenants that disobeyed protocol and attempted to rescue their captured captains, to idiots who got injured in battle because they lost their tempers and didn't pay enough attention. Grimmjow stood there, enduring it all as he stared at his captain, the grin getting wider.

"Bee, don't tell me you were worried."

Her tirade abruptly stopped as she blushed, only to stutter out a shaky negative. He started to chuckle.

"It's ok, Bee. I was worried too." Slipping a hand under her chin, he drew her face up to his. "Did I mention I missed you?"

She let out a breath, a small smile on her face. "You may have brought it up."

He nodded, as he leaned forward to kiss her, simply uttering before their lips met, "Good."

Neither of them noticed the green blob oozing slowly from the wreckage, retreating in order to lick its wounds.

xXx

Nel winced as her body began to sluggishly awaken, registering that she was being shaken gently while a voice called her name with considerably more force.

_Oh Kami, everything hurts, especially my damn head. Can't they keep it down, rather than just yelling 'Neliel' over and over again? Some of us are trying to –_

_Wait. Only one person calls me Neliel…_

_And he doesn't ever sound this panicked._

Her grey eyes snapped open to meet a vivid green pair that rapidly shifted from fear to obvious relief. Nel smiled.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Did you dig me out?"

Giving her a look that made clear his feelings on her getting buried by rubble in the first place, Ulquiorra sighed, picking her up and holding her to him. "It was an effective manoeuvre you used, but I'd appreciate if, next time, you got out of range first. Neliel, you look - "

"Like I got attacked by a giant, angry centipede woman, poisoned with a soporific that rots the wound it enters through, and then had a building fall on my head?"

He blinked. "Well, if you put it that way - "

"And I do."

Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about Loly. I didn't think she'd made it through the war, let alone stayed in a position where she could ever - "

"I know." Nel smiled gently. "You would have warned me otherwise. Speaking of Loly, is she dead?"

He nodded. "Indeed, she is. I checked. I also retrieved this from the wall."

Nel's eyes lit up. "Gamuza! Oh, good." Slipping out of his grasp, she slowly got to her feet, wincing as she put weight on her left leg. Reaching out, she took her sword from him, sheathing it at her hip where it belonged. "Much better. It never feels quite right when I don't have it on me." Looking down at her injury, she frowned. "Huh. I could have sworn that was worse."

"It was", he replied, his voice almost a growl. "Fortunately, you had a small bottle on you that seemed to help slow the poison. We'll still need to see the Fourth soon, but you're in no immediate danger."

"Well, that's sorted, then. So, what did you get up to?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Very little, but I'll tell you once we're free and clear."

Extending a hand, she helped him up. "Fair enough. Time to go find Grimm and Soi Fon?"

"Indeed, I believe it is."

xXx

Stumbling through the rather large hole in the wall that Grimmjow's final attack on Akon left, both captain and lieutenant finally made it out into the open air.

Soi Fon was starting to feel uneasy. Grimmjow's paralysis had faded after Akon had disappeared, so he was moving well, but he was clearly exhausted and couldn't keep this pace up for too much longer. Akon's disappearance also bothered her. They'd checked the rubble for Akon's body, only to find nothing. Memories of Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his apparent invincibility spring to mind, though at least she had the comfort of knowing that it had taken Mayuri several days to re-form from liquid.

_So Akon shouldn't be coming after us again any time soon. Still, who knows what else is waiting for us? And where are Ulquiorra and Nel?_

She stumbled, and hissed in pain as the movement put pressure on her torn stomach muscles. Grimmjow turned around to check on her, only to swear as he caught sight of her pale face.

"Shit Bee, you're losin' blood!"

She winced as he picked her up. "I'm fine! You're in no condition to be exerting yourself anymore than you already have."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow simply replied, "I'll live. What the fuck you think I am? A member of the Fourth?"

She snorted. "Don't ever let Captain Unohana hear that. Besides, the Fourth are exactly who we need right now. How are you at opening a garganta?"

"Not too hot. That's Ulqui's thing."

"And don't ever let Lieutenant Schiffer hear you call him _that._"

"Fuck, Bee, when'd you become Miss Manners?"

"Wha - How the fuck do you even know about Miss Manners?"

"Orihime."

"Of course", she conceded. "Well, I need some sort of healer or - "

Grimmjow's groaned. "We need Nel. Damn it, how the hell are we gonna track her down?"

"Didn't you have a meeting point?" Soi Fon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but she mightn't be there yet. I don' feel like riskin' it, so here goes nothing." Closing his eyes, Grimmjow released part of his reiatsu only to feel Soi Fon punch him in the arm.

"What happened to no risks?" She growled. "Funnily enough, I'd have thought that announcing our presence like that fell into the category of a risk!"

He shrugged. "We already destroyed about a square kilometre of fortress. We're too tapped out to get much further. If they're gonna attack us, they'll be able to find us anyway. At least this way, Nel and Ulquiorra will know where we are too."

"I hate to say this", a voice sounded from behind them, "but Grimmjow is actually right."

Whipping his head around, Grimmjow laughed. "Damn, but I wish I had a tape recorder on me. Never thought I'd hear you say that, Ulquiorra."

"Don't worry", Nel added, letting go of Ulquiorra and watching him retract his wings as he shifted back. "I'm a witness. I'll remind him if he tries to deny it."

"Whose side are you on, exactly", muttered Ulquiorra. "So, you called?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Nel, Soi Fon's wounded - "

"On it." The buxom woman nodded, striding toward Soi Fon and uncapping a bottle she pulled from her pocket. "Good to have you back, Soi Fon."

"Thanks", she replied, wrinkling her nose. "Uh, Nel?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is that stuff?"

As Ulquiorra started to chuckle, Nel blushed and glared at him. "You're not helping!"

He stopped laughing to consider this. "No, I'm really not. And I am perfectly at peace with that knowledge."

Nel's lips twitched. "Oh, you're impossible." Turning back to Soi Fon, she explained, "My saliva has healing properties. It's only a temporary measure, but we need to slow your blood loss."

Resigning herself, Soi Fon sighed. "Very well. Get it over with. We need to get clear of Las Noches and open a garganta."

"Sooner, rather than later", Grimmjow added, his watchful eyes on the building they had just left.

"Indeed. As I understand it, the Espada are dormant, but there are plenty of lesser arrancar to trouble us", Ulquiorra muttered.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know that?"

"Long story", he replied shortly. "Neliel, how's she healing?"

"Good, but Grimm's right. We need to get out of here, if only to avoid detection - "

"Too late", Soi Fon broke in darkly. The others followed her gaze to where white-clad arrancar were streaming out of the gap in the wall that Grimmjow had created. Getting to her feet, Soi Fon swore. "Heal me later, we need to move now!"

They went for broke, blind to anything but putting distance between themselves and their pursuers. But they were tiring – anyone could see it. Looking back, Grimmjow saw Soi Fon lagging and stopped so abruptly he almost took the other two with him. Ulquiorra opened his mouth to chastise, but shut it when Grimmjow motioned to his captain.

"I'll get Bee. Just open the garganta!"

In a couple of sonido steps he was back by her side again, only to be glared at by the woman he was trying to save.

"Damn it, Grimm! Just leave me and get out!" The last thing she wanted was to see him get himself killed, especially over her.

Fixing her with an exasperated look, he picked her up, rushing toward the portal that Ulquiorra had opened. "Fuck no. I didn't go to all this effort just to leave you here! Now Bee, this is important – do you think you could pull off Bankai right now?"

Her eyes widened. "What the - "

"I got a plan, is all. Think you can handle it?"

She considered this, looking back over her shoulder at the approaching horde. "The motivation's there, certainly, and my current weakness is physical, not spiritual, but - "

"Sweet." He swung her down metres from the garganta. "I wanna give these guys a parting shot, an' I don't want them to end up comin' through after us."

She blinked at him. "You're mad."

He grinned. "Yep. You're still considering it, though, aren't you?"

An answering grin spread over her face. "You'll brace me? The fallout's impressive."

"Course I will", he replied easily, his arms slipping around her waist.

"Well, in that case…" Hefting her sword, she called out, "Bankai! Jakuhō Raikōben!"

Grabbing hold of her sash and aiming her missile, she smiled grimly, calling out over her shoulder, "You ready?"

His eyes met hers, sparking with excitement and typical Jeagerjacques mischief, before he growled out in a deep voice that made her shiver. "Hell yeah!"

She took a deep breath, and fired.

Her projectile shot off with an unearthly howl, throwing Soi Fon and Grimmjow back through the garganta. The sheer force made it impossible to breathe (or was that Grimm's arms around her?), as Soi Fon felt herself fly back, before a jarring impact made it clear that she and Grimmjow had hit a very sturdy building that looked suspiciously like the Seventh Division. Somehow avoiding the bricks that rained down, she looked up through the garganta, only to see a split second of impressive carnage, before the portal closed.

With an exhausted sigh, she slumped back, only to be greeted with a groan. Her eyes wide, she sat bolt upright, turning around to face Grimmjow.

"Sorry! Are you - " She stopped as he winced, clearly not as alright as she had hoped.

"It's all good, Bee. After all, what's a few broken ribs between friends?" Wincing again, he let his head fall back and his eyes flutter closed. "Ulqui better have gone to get the Fourth."

She was feeling far too choked up about this. It was only a few ribs, like he'd said. Sure, sometimes that was fatal, but they were within reach of medical help, and she really shouldn't be getting this worked up…

Shaking her head, she ran a hand through his hair as he lay there. "I'm sorry, Grimm."

"Don' worry", he mumbled, trying to cling to consciousness. "We did good, Shaolin. We did good."

xXx

**Epic second last chapter of epicness ends here. Phew! **

**Is it just me, or does Wonderweiss remind anyone else of Count Fenring from Dune? You know – everyone underestimates him and he seems so harmless, except for the part where he probably knows 17 ways to kill you with a salad fork. And the salt and pepper shakers. ****Maybe just me. Sort of like my 'Byakuya is Mr. Darcy' theory. And my 'Neil Young is killing other musicians through a rip in the space-time continuum' theory (Actually, now that I think about it, that one wasn't just me – it was me and half a bottle of Baileys.)**

**Anyhoo, Kyoufu-Shokkou is a _very_ loose translation of 'terror-weaver' (ie. I know nothing about the Japanese language and got this off a translation website) and P.T. Barnum... Look it up. Ain't my job to educate y'all :p ****Oh well, review-love is always appreciated, as always. And so, at the risk of sounding like someone who shares Renji's fashion sense – Peace out, kiddies!**

**Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: One day… *shakes fist menacingly in Tite Kubo's general direction***

**Well, probably not, but a girl can dream.**

**Listening to: The Cure – 'Lovesong' and Blink 182 (they used to be good!) – 'Rollercoaster'.**

Chapter 14

Everything sodding well hurt. And, while he was occasionally prone to the odd exaggeration, this time that statement was all too accurate. Mentally tallying up his injuries - extensive kido burns, residual muscle damage from Akon's attacks and three broken ribs (or so he'd gathered from Captain Unohana in a brief lucid moment) – Grimmjow decided that perhaps he'd stick with just opening his eyes for the moment, rather than attempting anything too strenuous.

Like, for example, getting up.

Slowly letting consciousness return, Grimmjow opened his eyes and realised that he was in considerably less pain than he should have been, a sign that the Fourth Division had done a damn fine job. Unfortunately, given that he was clearly still in the Fourth (the clean white screens, various medical implements and the motivational poster preaching avoidance of the Eleventh Division in order to prolong your un-life were all fairly strong indicators of this), he wasn't exactly out of the woods yet. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he sat up just as Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu entered the room, clipboard in hand.

Flashing him a quick smile, she walked over to the foot of his bed to check his chart, briskly flicking through the pages and nodding. Grimmjow, never patient to begin with, shifted in his bed and realised he had more mobility than he had expected.

_Damn, when these guys heal, they really do it right. Almost put Orihime to shame. Leas' they're better then – wait, what the fuck am I on about? Anyone was better than Szayel. Creepy little shit. Fucken pink hair…_

_Huh. There is a distinct possibility that they've loaded me up with painkillers._

_Awesome._

"So, Lieutenant Jeagerjacques, how do you feel?"

Isane's question brought Grimmjow back out of his thoughts. "Pretty fucken sweet, actually. Course, some o' that's probably just the meds, but all the same, I should be able to be let out soon, eh?"

His hopeful inquiry was met with a raised eyebrow and a shake of Isane's head. "Grimmjow, one of your broken ribs managed to graze your lung. We've fixed it so that you're out of any immediate danger, but you still can't do anything strenuous for another few days."

"Yeah, but you can let me out, right? I mean, I'm sure Captain Mommy Dearest won't mind, and I promise to be a good boy and relax. C'mon Isane – please?" Grimmjow attempted to look simultaneously piteous and stir crazy.

Shooting him a stern look, Isane shook her head firmly. Isane Kotetsu was generally known as shy and quiet, but woe betide anyone who tried to get in the way of her doing her job. "I am not going behind Captain Unohana's back. And as for you and your promises to relax, you have got to be kidding me! You pick regular fights with Captains Kurosaki, Abarai and Zaraki just for the sheer amusement, you drink like a fish and you hang out with Lieutenant Matsumoto. Now, I love Rangiku as much as the next shinigami, but you cannot deny that she's hardly relaxing! We already had to refuse her and your friend from the Seventh entry after that last incident…"

Holding up his hands in defeat, Grimmjow replied, "Okay, I get it. So, Maiko and Ran came to visit? Why'd you throw 'em out?"

Isane rolled her eyes and sighed. "They had 'appropriated' IV equipment and filled the bags with sake in order to, and I quote, 'get drunk that much more efficiently'."

Chuckling to himself, Grimmjow had to concede, "Yeah, that sounds like them. So, uh, anyone else come to visit?"

Isane considered this, thinking back. "Well, Captain Kurosaki and Captain Abarai dropped by. Nel sat with you for a bit with Lieutenant Schiffer. And then Lieutenant Schiffer came back, muttering something about being in the area."

While his drinking buddies, his partners in crime, Nel and Ulquiorra were all welcome, it wasn't exactly them that he'd been hoping to hear about when he'd asked his question.

_Still, got some blackmail material on Ulqui now. 'In the area' my ass – he clearly missed me. Heh, the Emospada has feelings…_

_These are some damn good meds._

As nonchalantly as he could, Grimmjow decided to clarify, "So no one kinda petite, dark haired an' potentially lethal-looking swing by?"

Isane had raised an eyebrow once more. "No, your Captain hasn't come in. She was only discharged about a week ago herself."

"Uh, I didn't mean her", Grimmjow muttered. "I meant anyone of the general kinda descrip – wait, a week? How the fuck long have I been in here?"

"Two weeks, from tomorrow."

"Shit, really? Well, Captain's out? Good. Didn't mean her though. Just, you know, anyone like that." Grimmjow cursed the pain medication for his sudden inarticulacy.

The look of disbelief Isane shot him made him realise that she had perhaps picked up some of Captain Unohana's all-knowing aura in her time as lieutenant. Either that or he was being a little obvious about this. He sincerely hoped it was the former…

"Well, neither Captain Soi Fon or any of her body doubles have visited", Isane drawled. "Then again, she's probably had her mind on the meeting with the Captain-Commander today. I mean, things didn't exactly go to plan on that mission of yours and rumour has it that heads may roll."

Grimmjow blinked at this new piece of information. "Well, shit."

Isane nodded. "Indeed. Look, we'll probably only keep you in another day or two as a precaution. You'll be out soon enough. Now, I have other patients to see. Do try to rest and, failing that, for the love of Kami at least keep to this room."

As she slipped from the room, Grimmjow slipped into thought.

_You sure as hell don't fool me, Shaolin. If the Captain-Commander's gonna crack the shits with anyone, it'll be me or Nel, not you, so that's hardly what's keepin' you away. Back to avoiding me again, Bee? Well, this time I ain't gonna stand for it. Soon as I'm out of here, we're gonna have us a little talk, you and I._

_Time to put an end to all this 'emotionally uninvolved' crap. _

xXx

Soi Fon stood next to a rather tense Ulquiorra and watched Nel emerge with a limp from the Captain-Commander's meeting room, with a faint smile on her face as she nodded to them both.

Ulquiorra visibly relaxed. "We're not to be reprimanded for any offences, then?"

Nel shook her head, her smile widening. "Nope. The General wasn't exactly pleased that we'd disobeyed him, but you can tell he's grateful not to be another captain short, even if he won't admit that we did the right thing. We're officially off the hook!"

Lips twitching into a faint smile, Ulquiorra remarked dryly, "Well, that will be a relief to Grimmjow, certainly. He has always cared so very deeply about the judgements of those in authority. Or authority figures in general."

Soi Fon snorted at that, all the while trying to suppress the thought that insisted that 'Grimmjow cared about her, didn't he?' "All too true, I'm afraid. Still, someone ought to go inform him of this latest development. Maybe he's finally woken up properly."

Nel looked decidedly confused. "So, you aren't going in to tell him yourself?"

"Ah, no. Things at the division have been too busy now that we're short a lieutenant and I simply can't get away." That may have been slightly untruthful. The last week had given Soi Fon some chance to think about the interesting relationship she shared with her wayward lieutenant or, more importantly, her own feelings for Grimmjow. Unfortunately this was a direct result of her inability to stop thinking about him, but at least she could manipulate that weakness into her rather necessary soul-searching. She had come up with several fairly strong conclusions, too. Firstly, while she was in love with Grimmjow, she was sure that, with time, she could forget that and let go of her feelings. After all, if you fell in, logic dictated that there had to be a way to fall back out again, right? Kami, she really hoped she was right. At least then she could try to work with him until all this blew over.

In the meantime, though, their little agreement was off. She needed some sort of distance and, since she'd be working with him every day, this seemed to be the only way to achieve that. It needed to be done to salvage their working relationship, she told herself firmly. She couldn't just continue to let things go the way they had and risk informing Grimmjow of the way she felt. They'd both made it clear from the start that this affair was casual and he clearly wasn't the sort to settle in any way, shape or form. Distance was easier, necessary, as she kept telling herself.

"Have you even visited him at all?" Ulquiorra's gaze could be very disconcerting when he attempted to look right through a person.

"Like I said, haven't had the chance." That one was actually entirely untruthful. Despite all her best efforts to do otherwise, she had slipped into his room after visiting hours when she was absolutely sure he was doped up (there were some advantages in this situation to being the captain of what was, essentially, a squad of ninjas). She had remained undetected, or so she thought, though Captain Unohana kept giving her looks that suggested that she knew something. Then again, Captain Unohana always seemed to know something. There was a reason that, out of the Retsu Unohana – Kenpachi Zaraki relationship, she was the more feared partner (and _that_ was saying something).

Apparently, even when compared to the powerhouse of strength and bloodlust that was Captain Zaraki, knowledge was still power in the Seireitei.

All this aside, Soi Fon had paid Grimmjow a visit, staying pressed back into a shadowed corner of the room and watching the steady rise and fall of his breath, the moonlight playing across his chiselled features as the night dragged on. She'd slipped out before dawn, finally able to content herself with the knowledge that he was alive and well, despite his virtually suicidal attempt to rescue her. That should have been the end of it – she certainly shouldn't have felt the need to return to confirm her findings.

Except she had returned to watch the next night, and had continued to do so every night since her discharge from the care of the Fourth Division.

Something inside her seemed to twist harshly at the thought of staying away. It was that same something that made her feel sick at the thought of walking away from what they had, but then she was forced to acknowledge that all they had was a prolonged one night stand.

_And I was stupid enough to fall in love, despite all my carefully constructed walls._

_Not that Grimmjow is a bad choice, _she amended in her mind, _on the contrary, he's everything a sane woman could ever want and no one's ever questioned my sanity. My sexuality, maybe… But no, Grimm is fierce, intelligent, determined, funny, oddly sweet – _

_No, the last thing I need to do is dwell on what attracts me to him. The things I love about him…_

_Damn this! The main point is that I am not what he wants, not in that sense. How long could I maintain this charade knowing that he does not love me as I love him? How much pain can I endure? Physically, plenty, but emotionally? I've done that enough – Yoruichi leaving, Yoruichi coming back, the betrayal. I'm done. This needs to end, and I need to be strong enough to do it. _

_I have to start now._

Ignoring her restless mind, she flashed a smile that was more grimace to Nel and Ulquiorra. "That reminds me, I have to get back to the division. I'm glad you're not going to have to face punishment for rescuing me – I've had a very stressful week and don't feel like busting you all out of the Maggot's Nest and going renegade today. Next week perhaps?"

Nel smiled at her attempt at humour, but her grey eyes indicated that she wasn't fooled. "Soi Fon, if you wish to speak to anyone - " The expression she was greeted with by her fellow captain indicated that this wasn't likely. Nel sighed. "Well, the offer's there."

With a nod, Soi Fon turned on her heel and flashed away, leaving two arrancar to exchange glances.

"This", Nel pointed out dryly, "is not exactly what you'd call a positive development. Time for an intervention of some sort, perhaps? I'm sure we could get Maiko and Ran to - "

"No", Ulquiorra cut her off gently. "This is one instance – and believe me, such things are rare – where Grimmjow is more than capable of handling things himself. Unlike you and I, he simply cannot keep his mouth shut, so we shouldn't be faced with an awkward stalemate as they tiptoe around one another. He'll straighten things out with Captain Soi Fon soon, I can guarantee that."

Laughing softly, Nel acknowledged the truth of this. "That's probably a good thing. If they were on the outs with one another, we'd probably have to evacuate the dimension. Still, I hope they sort themselves out soon."

Staring off in the direction Soi Fon had disappeared in, Ulquiorra muttered, "I'll say. I do not feel like having to deal with Grimmjow in a mood and I'm damned if he convinces me to take him drinking ever again."

Nel smirked. "Indeed. Did you ever manage to recover any of your memories from that night out with the boys?"

"Neither memories nor dignity have returned", Ulquiorra scowled. "And apparently Maiko has pictures that she occasionally attempts to blackmail me with." Glaring at his companion as she began to giggle, he added, "Neliel, remind me why I keep you around."

She smiled slyly. "I'm your captain. It's the other way around. Not to mention…" Slinking forward, she hooked her fingers around the belt of his hakama, pulling him against her as she stared up at him mischievously. He blinked, staring down at the seductive smile of his lover and attempting to gather his thoughts.

"Uh, that isn't the only reason."

Nel's smile widened. "I know. It's not even one of the main ones. Still… See you back home." Retracting her hands, she grinned at him, before flitting away in a rush of sonido. Green eyes wide, he stood there, a matching smile spreading across his face as he finished the thought she had left open.

_Still, it's certainly a damn good one._

Soi Fon, Grimmjow and imminent war forgotten for the moment, Ulquiorra chased after Neliel.

_I'll take what moments of happiness I can before this begins. Once war hits the Seireitei, I'll have to slip into a very dangerous role and such things will be almost unobtainable. At least, though, Nel will be safe._

_So long as that is the case, I can live with anything._

xXx

In her quarters that night, Soi Fon sat up in her bed with the lamp burning brightly beside her, and accepted that sleep was going to elude her. She had decided to test herself, to stay away from Grimmjow in his temporary home at the Fourth, as her spies had informed her that he was awake now, and such a visit would be far too risky if that were the case. If Captain Unohana had noticed her squad members lingering (unlikely, but still…) then Soi Fon would be having an interesting conversation or two tomorrow, but this was a matter of preserving her sanity and she'd rather have to deal with that than, say, Grimmjow in person.

_Because as hard as it is to think these days without my thoughts automatically turning to him, it's infinitely harder to think when he's right there in front of me. Or touching me. Or –_

_Damn it, I should have asked the Fourth for a sleeping draught. _

A faint breeze ruffled her hair, making her frown.

_I could've sworn I closed the –_

_Of course._

With a resigned sigh, she sat up further in her bed, peering over the edge to glare at the black cat licking its paw in front of her.

"Figures. How long have you been there, Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon muttered, throwing her dressing gown at the transforming cat.

Slipping her arms through the robe, Yoruichi shrugged. "Long enough to guess that something's bothering you. What's up, Bee?"

Fighting the urge to flinch, Soi Fon decided to stick to business. "Impending doom."

The noblewoman raised an eyebrow. "Again? I thought we'd dealt with that. It seemed to go so well last time. Aizen's left over troops?"

"Are impressive", Soi Fon finished. "Not as powerful… Yoruichi, we run a very real risk of being overrun this time. We relied on Captain Kurosaki last time, but now - "

"Even the most impressive of us can only deal with so many opponents at once", Yoruichi finished. "All it takes is one lucky strike… Shit. Kisuke said he thought it could be that bad, but I didn't want to believe him."

"More fool you", Soi Fon bluntly returned. "Kisuke may not be my favourite person, but even I know better than to ignore his theories. He's right an alarming percentage of the time."

Pacing back and forward across the room, Yoruichi nodded. "I realise that. It wasn't that I thought he was wrong, I just - " The older woman sighed, sitting down on the bed. "We'd only just recovered."

Slumping back onto her pillows, Soi Fon sighed. "I know, I know. At least we've already taken care of two of the new Espada."

"Hmmm." Deep in thought Yoruichi frowned. "There's bound to be a meeting soon. Let me know how that goes."

"Very well." Soi Fon bit her lip, trying to figure out how to phrase her next question. "Lady Yoruichi, do you plan to fight?"

"Yes, myself and the family guard too, if you need them."

"But who will you fight alongside? You've made it clear that the Soul Society will never have your loyalty again."

Yoruichi smiled tiredly. "The Soul Society as a whole may not have my loyalty, but plenty of its inhabitants do. I'll fight beside Kisuke, beside you, beside Byakuya, Ichigo, Shunsui and Jyuushiro. Any one of you is worth my loyalty, Soul Society be damned. I'm not going to abandon you."

"Glad to hear it", Soi Fon sighed. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Quite." Shaking her head, Yoruichi sighed. "On to happier topics, how are things with you and Grimmjow?"

Soi Fon froze, her face stricken, and Yoruichi got the answer she'd been looking for. "Oh, Bee. I'm so sorry." Crawling up onto the bed beside her old lieutenant, Yoruichi slung an arm around the younger woman's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it", Soi Fon murmured, resolutely holding back the tears that were threatening to make an appearance. "Really, Lady Yoruichi, it's nothing. It's better like this. Our working relationship can't be compromised this way. We'll both be better off like this."

Drawing back, Yoruichi sighed. "Convincing. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

This got a reluctant nod.

"Have you talked to Grimmjow about this?"

A shake of the head.

"Oh Bee, you really need to explain things to him, just so he understands. He at least deserves that, doesn't he?"

This time, Yoruichi's response was a reproachful glare. "Not to be rude, Lady Yoruichi, but taking your relationship advice was what got me into this mess in the first place."

Playing the guilt card got a wince out of her former mentor, but the former Second Division Captain was not to be put off. "Look, I just think it might be worth coming clean about this. If you don't, I suspect you'll regret it."

Scowling, Soi Fon muttered, "What, have you and Suzumebachi decided to team up on this or something?"

"She agrees with me?"

"She's been even more vocal about this situation from the start than you have", Soi Fon growled. Her sword spirit had spent the last week in particular calling her a variety of names, all of which indicated that she lacked wits, which was hardly helping her mood.

"Bee", Yoruichi began, "if your zanpakuto feels that strongly about your current situation, don't you - "

"No."

"Not even a - "

"No."

Recognising a battle lost (at least, for tonight), Yoruichi sighed. "Very well, we'll agree to disagree." Regretting that she'd sworn to keep Grimmjow's feelings secret, the noblewoman made one final effort. "Bee, I really do think he cares for you. If you just push him away like this, you'll never get the chance to find out." Letting this sink in, she disentangled herself and got up off the bed, walking toward the window. Swiftly transforming, she leapt up onto the sill and stared at her charge.

Soi Fon had curled up in the bed, facing away from Yoruichi and giving her no clue as to whether what she'd just said had made any impact.

"Just think it over, Shaolin. Please."

xXx

Bright and early the next morning, all the usual suspects and their lieutenants were assembled in the meeting room, wait for the General to enter. All of them, that is, except the lieutenant that typically filled the space next to Second Division Captain Soi Fon. She was still trying to figure out whether she was worried about his health, given that the Fourth had yet to discharge him, or just relieved that she wouldn't have to face him so soon and have the talk she was dreading.

_Yoruichi is right, much as I hate to admit it. Grimmjow deserves to know why I'm ending this and keeping our relationship within the bounds of a proper bond between captain and lieutenant. With everything that's happened since this began, he's ended up more than a lieutenant or an unattached lover – he's become my friend. I want to salvage that, maybe not immediately, but at some point in the future. I have enough self-control for us to remain friends, surely…_

_Hmmm. Perhaps civil, then, rather than friendly. I can handle that much. I think. Damn him! Somehow that bastard wormed his way into my head and – no, I'm leaving my heart out of this. These last couple of weeks have been bad enough. And I can't damn him, either. This is entirely my fault. I was so sure, so fucking certain that staying detached would be a simple affair that I left myself wide open. Maybe if I'd gotten to know him in those first six months rather than just throwing him out of the office whenever he annoyed me… Well, either way, I have no one to blame but myself. If I'd gotten to know him, the real him and not just the lazy tease who inhabits the office, I would have realised the danger I was in._

_Hell, what's the first rule of dealing with a target? Obtain all the information possible and then act, not the other way around. I forgot myself and now I get to reap the benefits._

_Though I've got to say, for a while those were some pretty sweet benefits._

She couldn't help but smile to herself, thinking of Grimmjow, watchful and wary in Hueco Mundo, wreaking havoc in Las Noches, and suddenly a gentleman after Kami-knows how many bottles of sake.

_It was a damn good run until I got stupid and fell in love…_

Soi Fon was jolted out of her reverie by the realisations that she was still smiling and that Captain Kurosaki, standing across from her, was staring at her looking confused. She couldn't blame him – she'd never been one for excess displays of mirth. Or, come to think of it, any displays whatsoever. She let the smile slip off her face and glared at the Gotei 13's newest captain, who in turn looked rather pale and made a noise that, if she'd been close enough to hear it, would probably have been classified as a whimper.

Even Ichigo Kurosaki knew that survivors of Captain Soi Fon's wrath were few and far between.

Satisfied that she had convinced the world at large that she was completely normal (well, as normal as she had ever been), Soi Fon turned her attention to the Captain-Commander as he entered, Lieutenant Sasakibe by his side. Silence fell across the room as heads turned, every shinigami in the room stilled as though waiting for a blow to fall. Well, almost every shinigami. Soi Fon, Nel and Ulquiorra (And Grimmjow, her mind supplied helpfully) were all too aware of what was about to be announced, and the black cat attempting to sit unobtrusively by Captain Kisuke Urahara's feet undoubtedly knew a thing or two. Still, the information lockdown about their mission had left the Soul Society's inhabitants full of foreboding and curiosity. No one dared bombard Soi Fon with questions (there was no telling if your body would ever be found again if she took offence), and Ulquiorra had a tendency to stare all questioners down until they were left there fidgeting uncomfortably and wishing they were anywhere else. Nel, on the other hand, with her open and friendly personality, was far too easy a target, and had virtually been stalked by lackeys of all divisions in various attempts to find out what she knew.

Soi Fon tried not to sigh. They all knew deep down what was about to be announced, but it was one thing to suspect, and another thing entirely to have to face it and begin preparing for a battle that they had all thought was over. The General's solemn face gazing out at all of them was indication enough that the news was not good, and even Soi Fon found herself bracing to receive the information that she herself had uncovered.

The deep voice of their leader rang out. "There has been much speculation over the result of the mission from which the leaders of the Second and Seventh squads returned two weeks ago. Indeed, the manner in which they returned, hurriedly and rather destructively, is indicative enough of what I have to impart to you all today, and - "

The doors swung open, as Grimmjow slowly strode in, still moving slightly stiffly but with his customary devil-may-care smirk in place. "Sorry I'm late. Only jus' got discharged an' I didn't feel like wearing one o' them hospital gowns. Figured you wouldn' wanna see _that_ much of me."

Torn between laughter and flash stepping over to him to smack him over the head, Soi Fon froze, trying to shove away the feeling of elation that rushed through her just from seeing him there and focussing on the one coherent thought she had left.

_For someone in the Stealth Force, he sure does enjoy making an entrance._

A resigned look on his face, the Captain-Commander nodded to him, and simply ground out, "Take your place then, Lieutenant Jeagerjacques, and do make an attempt to be less of a disruption than you typically are at these gatherings."

"Will do", Grimmjow threw over his shoulder as he slipped over to stand beside Soi Fon, who tensed as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Hey Bee. What'd I miss?"

She could feel his warmth right beside, could smell him as he shifted beside her, and it was all going straight to her head. Clearing her suddenly dry throat, she replied softly, "Nothing yet. Meeting hasn't really started."

"Wasn't talking 'bout the meeting, Bee." His response was sharp, but his face was unreadable as she glanced back at him swiftly. "We're gonna have us a debrief as soon as this shindig is over, if that's alright with you?"

She nodded mutely, her mind racing. _Of course. I was an idiot to think I could delay this. Well, it looks as though I'll be coming clean about everything sooner than I expected. This really isn't my day._

Turning her attention back to where the General stood, his face grave, she ignored the very distracting presence beside her and focussed on the substance of the meeting.

"At the close of the Winter War, our focus was on licking our wounds and re-establishing order. We gave no thought to exterminating the arrancar in Hueco Mundo, judging that we had not the need, and that such an action was unnecessary, given that many of the creatures were forced into such servitude and fought us because they had no choice, and not because of any desire to eliminate us." The Captain-Commander cleared his throat, and continued, sounding older and more exhausted than Soi Fon could ever recall hearing him.

_Except, perhaps, for a rainy night over one hundred years ago when he denounced Kisuke and anyone who followed him as a traitor. How wrong we all were…_

"In hindsight, this was a mistake. As we had begun to suspect, there are once more Espada in Hueco Mundo. They are, perhaps, not as powerful as their original incarnations, but they are a threat all the same, especially when coupled with the numbers they now command."

The silence that had fallen since Grimmjow's entry seemed to thicken, until Captain Kuchiki seemed to rouse himself from his thoughts.

"How many?"

It was Soi Fon who answered him. "Almost three times as many as we faced initially. Like the Captain-Commander said, not as powerful, but still potentially overwhelming."

"And the Vasto Lorde? How many of them are involved?" Lieutenant Ise called out.

"Fewer than what we'd feared. They now have seven under their command. We accounted for one in the course of our mission", Ulquiorra broke in. "However, we have an advantage that they do not possess."

"Yeah?" Captain Kurosaki frowned. "Since when?"

"Or, more to the point", added Lieutenant Izuru beside him, "what?"

Ulquiorra's reply was simple. "Me."

Grimmjow snorted from beside Soi Fon. "Hell, and people say _I've_ got an ego."

"Allow me to clarify", Ulquiorra continued, casting a glare at Grimmjow. "During the course of my mission, I was 'recruited' by Yammy Rialgo and Wonderweiss Margera to pass information on the Soul Society in order to further the war effort in Hueco Mundo. Such a position allows me to be a very effective double agent, and my agreement at the time is part of the reason that we now have the data we do. I have spoken to the Captain-Commander about this matter and we are in agreement."

Stunned silence greeted this pronouncement, even, rather notably, from Neliel, who stood staring at him, a guarded expression on her face. She slowly cleared her throat. "You went to the Captain-Commander about this. Not me."

Her voice was quiet, all traces of her characteristic warmth gone from its tones. Ulquiorra winced, his face even paler than usual. "Neliel, I had - "

"We will discuss this later, Lieutenant."

It was the entire room's turn to wince. "Shit", Grimmjow muttered, "Someone's sleepin' outside tonight."

"An accurate but unnecessary comment, Lieutenant", Soi Fon returned, doing her best to ignore how good his deep, teasing voice could sound when he was whispering in her ear. She heard a faint growl as he pulled away, adding, "Two someones perhaps, Bee?"

"So", Captain Kyouraku's voice rang out, "we're at war once again?"

"Undoubtedly", Ulquiorra replied harshly. "However, they do not plan to attack us in full force until they have needled us a bit. They wish for us to gain small victories and become overconfident first. It will make us easier to eventually overcome."

"A plan worthy of Sousuke Aizen, then." Captain Kyouraku nodded, before turning around to face his Vice-Captain. "In that case, it appears that there's no time to lose." Sweeping back his colourful haori, he knelt before her, his trademark puppy dog eyes and pout in full force. "Nanao-chan, will you marry me?"

Nanao Ise was a woman of poise, grace and propriety. This, however, suddenly deserted her.

Once again, the occupants of the meeting hall were left to wince as a judiciously wielded fan met the face of one of the Soul Society's most celebrated captains. Nanao, it seemed, was not amused.

She was also still armed.

"You commitment shirking, lazy - "

_Whack._

" – inconsiderate miscreant masquerading - "

_Whack._

" – as a respectable member of the Gotei 13 - "

_Whack._

At this point, Captain Ukitake decided that perhaps his best friend needed assistance. "Ah, Lieutenant Ise?"

"Not now, Jyuushiro-san", she threw over her shoulder, before continuing. " – why do you only _ever_ make a move before impending disasters?"

_Whack._

"Please, not the hat, Nanao-chan!"

"Yes, the damn hat! It took a ryoka invasion and a betrayal for you to ask me out - "

_Whack._

" – you only asked me to move in after you had your first near-death experience in over a millennia – "

Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi watched this debacle of a proposal with curiosity in her murky green eyes, before turning to remark to Captain Ukitake, "She is making a good point."

"Maybe", he returned distractedly, "but for once, she's wrong. Nanao-san!"

_Whack._

"Busy!"

_Whack._

"Damn, everyone's gettin' fucked over today", Grimmjow murmured. "Please tell me you ain't gonna pull moves like that during our little conversation, Bee."

"Depends on the topic", she returned, her eyes on the spectacle before them.

_Whack._

" – what'll it take to set a date for the actual wedding? All of Hell breaking loose? Kenpachi summoning his zanpakuto? - "

_Whack._

"It could happen", muttered the behemoth captain of the Eleventh Division.

" – there's nothing romantic about feeling like you're helping someone stave off their fear of mortality, I can assure you - "

_Whack._

"Oh for Kami's sake, Shunsui, just spit it out", groaned Captain Ukitake. "Nanao!"

"NANAO-SAN!"

Everyone in the meeting hall was left shaking their heads to stop the ringing in their ears, as they turned as one to stare at Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"My father chose to include amplifiers in my design", she explained simply, before nodding to Captain Ukitake. "You can continue now."

He blinked at her, before nodding. "Right. Well, Nanao, what the idiot cowering behind the hat hasn't mentioned is that he bought the ring months ago and has been waiting for the right moment. Apparently, his idea of the right moment and any sane person's differ widely."

Nanao froze, taking in her captain as he peeked out from behind the hat hopefully. "Shunsui, is this true?"

A hand emerged from behind the hat, clasping a small jewellery box. Nanao sighed, lowering her fan and raising her other hand to push up her glasses and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear."

Perking up at this, her captain asked, "Is that a yes?"

A faint smile on her face, Nanao shook her head. "That's a 'we'll discuss this at home'."

"Is that a yes and a euphemism?"

"Don't push your luck. May I be excused, General?"

Looking both pleased and resigned, the Head Captain replied, "I don't see why not. We can reconvene tomorrow once the news has sunk in and begin our battle plans then. Dismissed."

The members of the Gotei 13, lead by a bruised Shunsui and a somewhat repentant looking Nanao, ambled toward the doors of the hall, mingling and discussing the latest developments. The General himself and his lieutenant joined them, congratulating the leaders of the Eighth Division and answering the questions they were bombarded with. Nel stalked off, a miserable Ulquiorra staring after her.

In all of this, however, no one noticed that two shinigami in particular had remained in their positions in the hall.

Grimmjow was not known for his dexterity in conversations, which, he reflected, was a crying shame, because it meant that he was now left racking his brains for something to say. He was clearly going to be one to break the oppressive silence, since Soi Fon was currently studying her feet with the sort of intensity she typically reserved for surveillance missions.

Exhaling slowly, he finally said, "So… That was an interesting bit o' insanity we jus' got to witness there."

She looked up, staring at the doors everyone had just left through, the strangest smile faint on her face. "Fairly typical of the Eighth Division, actually. Those two have been dancing around each other for years. Kami only knows how anything gets done in those offices."

Grimmjow shrugged, his eyes still fixed on her. "I dunno about that. We seem to manage alright."

She flinched at that, before turning to him, her face set and resolute. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

It was Grimmjow's turn to flinch, his face now carefully blank. This did not bode well.

_Damn it Bee, I thought we were getting somewhere. Don't start fucken shutting me out again…_

"You have? Alright – what's up?"

He was so damn cavalier about the whole thing, and the careless way he tossed the question at her made her want to delay this conversation for as long as possible.

_Of course, that's the very reason I need to do this. He doesn't care, not the way I want him to. I really need to remember that._

Taking a deep breath, Soi Fon felt her fists involuntarily clench and her nails dig into her palms as she started to speak, her eyes trained on him waiting for his reaction. "Our… 'arrangement' - it needs to end. Now. One of the initial conditions of our affair was that it was strictly physical, that we weren't to get our emotions involved, and, well, that just doesn't seem to be the case anymore."

Whatever response she might have expected from him after her confession, it was not forthcoming. Instead, Grimmjow had the oddest look on his face as he rushed to interrupt her.

"Look Bee, I know this thing hasn't really conformed to all those rules you came up with. Hell, I've known it for a while. And I know I shoulda pointed that out to you the second I figured that shit out, but I just didn't wanna. In spite o' everything, we had a great thing goin', you know, an' I didn't want to be the one to mess it up."

He looked almost panicked, Soi Fon decided. Which was somewhat depressing. Did he honestly think that she was going to attack him for trying to let her down gently?

"I mean, fuck, Bee you're smart, badass, damn fun to tease and have a laugh with - "

_Does he really need to lay it on so thick? I mean, I get it. Really. He knew all along, I'm being rejected and I now have to face him every Kami-damned day, so –_

" – and sexy as hell, just to make it even harder. Shit, how the hell was I not supposed to like you?"

_Wait. What?_

Stunned, Soi Fon properly took in the sight of her lieutenant as he stared at his shoes, running one hand though his already messy hair and gesticulating wildly with the other in order to punctuate his ramblings.

" – I know I went a bit crazy in Hueco Mundo but it's like you've got no fucken sense of self preservation sometimes. Almost had a damn heart attack when you decided to un-poison yourself with your fucken zanpakuto, an' I swear you aged me by a good millennia gettin' yourself kidnapped - "

_This… really isn't sounding like a rejection speech…_

" – wanted to flay that bastard Akon alive for makin' you bleed like that. I mean, hell, no one hurts _my_ girl an' lives - "

_…at all in fact. I - hang on._ His _girl._

Suddenly, Grimmjow found that all speech function was a thing of the past and that he had his arms full of a _very_ affectionate captain, who seemed set upon kissing him until he lost all breathing function too. Baffled, he eventually brought himself to come up for air and unravel what was going on here. Staring down at Soi Fon and tucking her bangs behind her ears, he made an attempt to piece things together.

"Huh. Well, don't get me wrong – I'm happy. Seriously fucken confused, but happy. Weren't you just ditchin' me in order to look for someone suitably detached?"

Of the two of them, it was Soi Fon, for once, who looked more like a cat (in particular, a cat which had just been given a cream factory). Her lips still bruised red and her dark eyes alight, she bit her lip as she began to smile.

"It wasn't actually you I thought was attached in the first place. You - " She broke off, continuing hesitantly. "You really care for me? I know I can be difficult to get along with and stubborn, and completely lousy at opening up to people an - "

It was Grimmjow's turn to interrupt her with a kiss, one that was at once languid, suggesting that they had all the time in the world, and smouldering, suggesting that, while that may be the case, it'd be a good idea if they were alone, and soon. Pulling away, she stared up at him reproachfully.

"You know, that really isn't an answer - "

"Yes." His reply came without a second of hesitation. "Damn, Bee. It may've escaped your notice, but I've gotta bit of an issue with authority. You think I followed you back into Las Noches jus' because you're my captain? As for the rest…" His grin was back. "Well, I like a challenge. Seriously though, Shaolin – I wouldn' have you any other way than you are now."

It was so damn hard to breathe when he looked at her like that. "Really?"

His smirk widened. "Perhaps less clothed."

"Bastard." Soi Fon smacked him over the head, trying not to laugh.

"Your bastard", he returned. "Now, anyway Bee, what's this I hear about you bein' the attached one?"

"I still don't like you", she blurted out.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

Sheepishly, she continued, "It's sort of gone beyond that now…"

He grinned, hearing the words she didn't say. "Well, isn't this jus' the best damn day ever? Might just petition the General, see if we can make it a holiday." He pulled her into his arms again, his hands swiftly unwrapping and releasing her braids, leaving her hair free for him to run his hands through. Leaning forward to kiss her once more, he stopped just before their lips met, his bright blue eyes fixed on her black ones. "Love you too, Bee. An' I plan on tellin' you a good deal more often, but first we really need to get back to yours. I'm already on thin ice with the General, an' I suspect that defilin' the meeting room ain't gonna fix that."

Laughing, she leant forward to close the gap, kissing him softly. "Trouble maker."

"You love me."

"Yes, but that's not the - " His lips closed over hers again, fierce and demanding, leaving her weak at the knees. Slowly, she felt all the tension and uncertainty of the last few months slip away as –

"Damn it Grimm, not in the meeting room!"

They disappeared in a combination of flash step and sonido, Soi Fon's laughing indignation and Grimmjow's mischievous chuckle echoing on in the now empty hall.

xXx

**ZOMG, finished. That was rather epic, length-wise, if I do say so myself. **

**And this brings our little tale to an end! There will be a sequel (of sorts) that is currently in the planning stages, so the numerous loose ends in this series should be getting tied up eventually. Better yet, I'll be writing after exams and such, so I'll actually be able to update regularly, which has seemed like a thing of the past these last few months. **

**Anyway, I'd just like to thank all my lovely reviewers (which would be all of you, I've yet to have an unlovely reviewer) for providing me with feedback and prompting – it's always wonderful to hear from you and I hope to see some of you back for the next installment! **

**Stay in school, kids. **

**vicioux.**


End file.
